7 Days
by CharlieLover
Summary: 7 Days with no work, just lots of quality time for our favorite ladies to hang out and spend time together. Hopefully the weeks events will draw them closer together. Now complete. M Rated!
1. Chapter 1

_7 Days_

_Thanks to all who followed, favourited and reviewed my last story Hate & Passion. As most of you know, I didn't like the way that ended so this story is going to be a lot more light hearted and fluffy to make people smile!_

_Anyway, here is the first chapter which I hope you will all enjoy._

It was almost 5.30 on a hot summers afternoon in Boston, and school was out for summer...or at least that's how it felt for Jane Rizzoli, Homicide Detective Boston PD.

She sat impatiently at her desk tapping her pen and glancing back and forth at the clock knowing that when it turned 6.00pm she was out of there for a whole week.

Korsak peered over his glasses at the agitated woman sat across the room. "Janie, just go home wouldya?"

"Don't call me that! Only Ma calls me Janie. Besides I said I'd wait for Maura to finish up". She huffed and slouched down in her chair.

"Sit up straight Jane". Maura had entered the bullpen. "Did you know that risk factors for poor posture include psychosocial issues such as job stress and strain? Workers who have higher job stress are more likely to develop neck and shoulder symptoms". She added tapping Jane's shoulders.

"Well thank you Doctor" Jane replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and sat upright.

"You are welcome" Her smile beamed not recognising the sarcasm in Jane's tone. "We should visit the Spa again, that should help you relax."

"Uh...thanks but no thanks. If I want to sit in a dirt bath for an hour I can go visit Emerson's football team after they train and get the same mud for free!" Jane snorted.

"Jane, the dirt as you call it, used at the spa is actually clay from Utah. I told you that on our last visit. If you are so against paying for any such treatment you should let me give you a massage?"

Once again, Korsak peered over the top of his glasses. "Wow that's an offer I wouldn't refuse if I were you Janie".

Jane immediately picked up the nearest object, the lid from a Sharpie and launched it directly at Korsak hitting him square between the eyes. "Shut it old man!"

"Wha...I mean come on, if the Doc here offered to do anything Docterly to make me feel better, I'd be a fool to turn her down...don't you think Janie?" He chuckled.

Before Jane could launch her next assault on the older man, Maura promptly approached Korsak to check that he had sustained no injury from Jane's immature and unprofessional behaviour, which could have been dangerous if it had hit him in the eyes.

"Are you ok there Vince? Did big bad Jane hurt you?" Maura attempted her best baby voice as she looked for any signs of injury, just to humour Korsak's previous words.

"Aw, shucks Doc, I'll be ok honestly, its nothing". Korsak tried to hide his blush caused by the sudden attention as Maura was stood in front of him, bending slightly to maintain eye contact.

"Oh come on! Maura he's just looking for attention from you because he's a dirty old man and you're hot" Immediately not knowing where that last part had come from Jane tried to cover it up before anyone realised what she had said. "Can we just go now please?" She whinned as her shoulders slumped.

Maura turned towards the door. "Will you be joining us when you finish Vince?"

Korsak smiled like a schoolboy. "Actually not tonight ladies...I have a date. So, have a good week off. You both deserve a good rest".

Jane raised her hand to her temple to pull off a relaxed salute to the older man on her way out the door. Maura followed closely. "Thank you Vince, have a pleasant evening" and as she turned, "Thank you Jane, that was very sweet of you to say".

The two women made their way out of the building in silence and headed towards Jane's car. With the vehicle in sight and Maura trotting along behind Jane to try and keep up with her, Jane turned and slowed down to wait.

"Back there...what did you thank me for?" Jane asked with a puzzled expression, obvious she had been thinking about this since they left the room.

Jane unlocked the car and they both slid in, Jane taking the drivers side and Maura buckling herself into the passenger seat.

"For saying I was hot" Maura turned to smile at her friend who was looking back at her still with the same puzzled look. "I appreciate it when my efforts are recognized by others, but I find it is more genuine when it comes from another female, especially from you Jane. So thank you for noticing."

"Hmm, ok, you're welcome I guess" Jane snorted back as she turned to concentrate on driving.

They pulled out of the parking lot, and made their way to the Dirty Robber.

The drive over to the Dirty Robber was short and sweet. They parked up and made their way inside.

Upon entering they noticed that their usual booth was already occupied, thankfully by Frankie and Frost who were chatting quietly over a pitcher of beer.

Jane made her way over to the men, closely followed by Maura . Frankie instantly noticed that the new company had joined them and arose from his seat to hug his older sibling.

"Hey Frankie, you been here long?" Jane questioned as she returned the hug.

"Nah, just long enough to notice there are a few sweet ladies in here tonight." He pulled away from the embrace and signalled for a high five with Frost.

"Hell yeah, we seen some hotties in here already." Frost added as he slapped hands with the younger Rizzoli. "Speaking of which, Doctor please take my seat." He stood from his position and gestured to the now vacant side of the booth. "May I get you some drinks Ladies?" He swooned.

"Smooth, really...smooth." Frankie nodded in approval.

"Well thank you. I'll just take a glass of house white please. Oh and many happy returns of the day, Barry." The Doctor leant over and placed a peck on his cheek.

"What did you just say Maur? And why did you just kiss him?" Jane looked on in confusion.

"Since the 18th century '_Many Happy Returns' _has been used as a salutation to offer the hope that a happy day being marked would recur many more times. It is now primarily used on birthdays; prior to the mid 19th century it was used more generally, at any celebratory or festive event. You know, happy birthday." She offered with a pleased smile.

"Ok so I wish I hadn't even asked." Jane turned with wide eyes to Frost ."Sorry I didn't know...Happy Birthday pal."

"Thanks. You want beer?" He waited for a nod of approval before making his way over to the bar.

Maura slid into the booth, into the seat previously occupied by Frost . Jane followed accidentally scooting a little too far over, leaving her leg pushed up against the smaller woman, but neither of them feeling the need to pull away.

"So, no Korsak tonight then?" Frankie enquired.

"Nah, he said he had some sorta' '_hot date'_ emphasised by air quotes. "I bet the women he dates will run a mile when they find out about all of his ex's and his stinky feet." Jane shuddered at the thought.

"Jane! That's a little cruel don't you think? Vince is a very sweet man and I say good luck to him." Maura added.

Before the conversation could deepen, Frost returned with another pitcher of beer, a bottle for Jane and a glass of the Dirty Robbers "finest" house wine for Maura.

The four friends continued on for several hours, exchanging pleasant conversations about work, teasing Korsak in his absence and reminiscing about family memories. During this time a substantial amount of alcohol had been consumed by all in the booth, working towards total inebriation, for Frost's Birthday celebration of course!

The conversation suddenly seemed to take a different turn when Maura spotted Giovanni at the bar. All three of the other drinkers had noticed her expression change. The gleeful laughter and smile that had adorned her face suddenly turned to a look of sheer horror and panic, like a deer caught in headlights.

Then they had witnessed the Doctor suddenly bury her head into Jane's neck. "Please don't let him see me, please please."

They began to look around for the culprit who was causing the strange behaviour from the doctor and immediately saw the lanky Italian oozing sleaze at the bar.

"Great, just great." Jane sighed. "Don't look at him, maybe he wont see..."

It was too late, Giovanni had already noticed Jane and began his sultry swagger over as he smiled uncontrollably.

"Jane, you look great." He pointed with his beer bottle. "Ah, you still with the little lady?" he beamed noticing Maura still hiding her face against Jane. "You look hot Maura!"

"Yes...err, yes Giovanni, she's just a little tired." Jane reached round and started to stroke the top of Maura's head, causing the doctor to nuzzle her face in to Jane's neck further. "We should actually get going soon so if you don't mind..."

"Ah yeah, sure, I mean I could take you both home if you want." Giovanni wasn't going to let the 3-way offer rest.

"No...thanks...we can get a cab. Thanks." Jane rolled her eyes and smiled politely.

"Well, I'll just be over there if you ladies change you minds." He pointed with his beer bottle once again and winked before making his way back over to the bar.

"What a total douche." Jane whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Oh man, poor guy. Its gotta hurt being rejected for another woman." Frost chuckled as he wiped his mouth.

"Excuse me, I'm not just another woman" Maura interrupted looking very serious. "I am Jane's little lady!"

They all began laughing and Jane pulled the Doctor in closer for a hug, noticing Giovanni was still looking over at the "couple" nodding in appreciation.

"You do look good together though." Frost stated bluntly. "Back me up here bro." He added as he slapped Frankie's arm.

"I gotta admit sis, you do look happy. Happier than I've seen you in a long time." Frankie offered sincerely.

"Well wouldn't you be happy with this woman?" Her eyes darted down to Maura who was still clinging on to her "...being your _lover_?"

"Duh yeah." Frost smiled. "You got a point." Frankie added in unison.

All of their attentions went back to the bar, Giovanni still stood admiring the couple and licking his lips.

"Jane, I am finding this attention rather disturbing. Can we leave before I vomit please?" Maura pleaded.

"I never thought you were going to ask, babe." Jane stood and pulled Maura to her feet, dragging her close into her body so that they could walk out with her arm around the feminine waist of the doctor.

As they left the Dirty Robber the cold air of the night hit them like a ton of bricks. Without realizing, the pair had started to stumble down the sidewalk as the amount of alcohol they had consumed caught up with them. They both paused to start looking for a cab but as they turned it was obvious how intoxicated they both were.

Maura stumbled backwards, luckily finding the wall of the Robber behind her to prevent her from falling. Accidentally pulling Jane with her so that their bodies were flush against each other.

It couldn't have been timed better, as Jane's body crashed against Maura's, Giovanni exited the building. Looking up, his eyes met with Jane's. She then turned her attention to Maura.

Jane raised her right hand and placed it flush against the wall beside the blonde's head and placed her free left hand upon her hip. The two friends eye's locked and without warning Jane gently placed her lips upon Maura's.

A squeak came from the smaller woman as she froze in shock. With their lips still stuck together they both looked round to see Giovanni throw his hands up in the air before turning and leaving.

They parted and their eyes once again were set upon each other.

"Do you think he got the message?" Jane asked breathlessly.

"I hope so." Maura replied as her hands reached up and started playing with the collar on Jane's shirt.

They did not say a word, they didn't need to. The invisible force between them was undeniable. Slowly Jane's lips moved closer to regaining contact with the full moist lips that lay before her.

Maura's tongue dipped out to lick her own bottom lip and Jane grazed that very tongue with hers, sampling a small taste of her friend.

Maura used Jane's shirt collar to pull her in closer and their lips once again became one.

Mouths squashed together, they gently parted several times. They slowly gained momentum as the meetings came in quicker succession, divided by sharp intakes of breath.

Mouths began to open against each other and as they both became braver a tentative tongue grazed against Jane's. Not needing any further invite, Jane replicated Maura's actions as their tongues gently met and danced playfully around each other.

Jane deepened the kiss further and pressed her body harder against the blonde who was still pushed up against the wall, causing a moan from the blonde as Jane's hand wandered from her hip, up her side and down her feminine arm until their fingers were intertwined.

Jane reluctantly pulled away, breathing heavily and flushed. She looked around suddenly conscious of the public display "My place or yours?" she husked as she pulled the smaller woman away from the wall and down the street to search for that cab.

_Please review to let me know what you think x_


	2. Chapter 2

_7 Days_

_Thanks for all of the reviews and PM's so far, its always nice to know what you are thinking about it. I Hope those still reading will like this chapter equally._

They had walked almost six blocks since leaving the Dirty Robber, before they had accepted that no cab was coming their way. So they had decided to continue and walk the remaining four to reach Jane's apartment building.

The time spent walking together was actually flying by as they lazily swung their arms back and forth, fingers still intertwined like love struck teenagers.

They had chatted, giggled, poked each other in the ribs and occasionally nuzzled each others necks during the walk back together side by side, almost like it was the natural thing to do.

"Jane I cant walk any more, I'm tired." Maura's shoulders began to slouch as she dragged her heels along the damp side walk.

The brunette walked slightly ahead, turning so she was walking backwards to face her friend, taking both of the smaller hands in her own to pull her along gently. "Come on Maur...not long now I promise."

Jane could see the protest in Maura's face and decided drastic action was needed if they were going to get home any time soon. She turned swiftly, stopping dead in her tracks and squatted slightly. Peering over her shoulder to see the blonde clumsily bumping up against her ass which was now sticking out.

"Hop on." Jane tapped her back signalling for Maura to take a piggy-back ride from her.

Maura's face turned from pure shock as her mouth dropped open, followed by amusement as she began to giggle "I cant jump up there Jane, I'm not dressed appropriately. I mean just look..." As she skimmed her hand over her thighs to straighten out the wrinkles of her figure hugging dress.

"Just lift it a bit." Jane stated matter of factly. She then began to witness possibly the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

The doctor was pinching at the fabric which clung tightly to her outer thighs, pulling it up gently as she wiggled from side to side to aid the process. Jane could not take her eyes off her as the actions caused the blondes breasts to bounce slightly. It was almost like a slow motion scene from a movie, where the beautiful actress shakes her hair lose and everyone drools.

Now with more of her silky smooth, pale yet toned legs exposed, to just around mid thigh. The petite woman beamed back. "Ok, so do I just jump and grab on? I've never had a jiggy ride before."

"Its a piggy-back ride Maur, and yes jump, wrap your legs around my waist and your arms around my neck." Jane braced herself for impact and let out a sigh as she tried to shake that image from her mind.

Effortlessly and gracefully, Maura mounted the detective and instantly wrapped her arms and legs around the strong woman as instructed. "Am I too heavy Jane?" She asked with concern.

Jane quickly hooked her arms under the blonde's knees. "Not at all, just hold on tight!" Jane began galloping like a horse eliciting giggles from the feather weight woman on her back.

The brunettes pace finally returned to normal just as Maura had become very aware of her closeness to her friends back. The cantering and horse impressions had caused quite a lot of friction between the two and also her dress had ridden up to expose her ass. She was quite conscious that her genitalia was pushed firmly again Jane, separated only by the thin fabric of her panties, and was almost rubbing against Jane's clothing. The doctor was certain that if Jane had continued, she wouldn't have been able to hide her arousal.

Thankfully, when Jane had returned to a normal walk, it gave Maura the chance to recompose herself. Before they knew it, Jane was energetically bouncing up the steps towards her apartment and opening her front door.

Jane approached the couch, backed up and threw herself backwards, still with the doctor clinging on. The sudden weight of the detective forced on to Maura's chest caused her to groan loudly as all of the air within her was expelled out.

"Uggghhh...Jane." The pair began laughing once again.

Jane placed her hands on both of Maura's thighs, which she was still backed up between, and began to push herself up to stand but her arm was quickly caught by the blonde to prevent her from leaving the couch.

Jane turned her head to question Maura's motives and immediately saw the look of desire in her friends eyes. Nothing needed to be said.

The brunette turned the rest of her body to face her and slowly closed the gap, watching as the doctors breath became noticeably shallow. Their eyes locked and their lips touched. Maura's hands instantly reached for Jane's head. Running her fingers through the untamed locks, pulling her in closer.

Jane's hand s remained on the smaller woman's thighs, rubbing slowly up to her ass and down to her knees as the kiss deepened.

They continued making out for some time, happy and content to take things slowly, neither of them wanting to take the leap into unknown territory that lay ahead.

During the minutes, possibly hours that passed they had tried to be adventurous, playing games with their tongues, and letting their hands wonder a little further each time.

Jane was now lying on top of the doctor, her hand had found the full breasts of the beautiful woman below her, which she began to gently squeeze as she alternated the kissing, from her lips, down her neck, to a little exposed area on her chest and back up again.

Maura had let her hand sneak around the detective and was squeezing at her ass, pulling them closer to each other as their legs we tangled together, leaving their thighs pushed firmly against each others cores.

Unconsciously both women had began to rock against each other following the increased contact, causing them both to become more breathless. They continued like this for some time, both blissfully unaware of time or their surroundings, both just totally content in each others company and in their current intimate position.

Not knowing how they got to where they were, the kisses and friction became slower as the early morning crept up on them. Jane finally pulled away and rested her head upon Maura's shoulder, nuzzling her head into the sweet skin beneath her lips and closed her eyes.

A content hum came from Maura as she too closed her eyes. Their legs still in a tangled mess, and arms holding each other close as they both quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

_7 Days_

_Not many reviews coming through so I don't know how I'm doing, I can see plenty of hits but no comments. I can only assume it must be ok if no one is telling me its bad!_

Jane had hoped for a nice relaxing week while she was off work. She had planned catching up with her family, visiting the gym and spending some quality time with her best friend. Prior to taking the same week off, both Maura and Jane had agreed to spend the majority of their week together doing various things

It was now Saturday morning and started off just like that...together.

Jane had planned to wake naturally every day, and not to allow an urgent work call or her alarm to rip her out of her dream state. This morning had been nearly on cue until she was disturbed by something tickling her hand. She looked across at her right hand which was draped across Maura;s chest, resting on the smaller woman's shoulder. Jo Friday had jumped up on the couch and was nuzzling the brunettes hand and licking her fingers to get her attention.

"Ah come on Jo...please." She whispered, not quite able to open eyes fully. She squinted as her eyes slowly gained focus. She sat up, stretched, yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"SHIT!" Jane had now woken up enough to realise where she was and as she looked down to see the sleeping form of her best friend beneath her. She shook her head as she remembered what had happened on the previous night.

Taking Jo for a walk was a perfect excuse to get out and quickly before Maura woke. "Come on Jo, quick." Jane whispered as she stood.

Before she turned to retrieve Jo's leash Jane couldn't help but take one last look at the blonde who looked so peaceful and content. A pang of guilt rushed through her body, knowing that Maura would wake from her slumber to find an empty apartment. Was it wrong of her to want to avoid the conversation that she knew would happen...providing her best friend remembered anything?

Jane let her eyes wonder down the pale woman's body and couldn't help but smile at her less than perfect hair, smudged make-up and very wrinkled dress which was pooled up at the top of her thighs.

Jane crouched a little in front of her friend and gently pulled the blondes dress back down to cover her modesty but as she had finished returning the fabric back down to its rightful place, her eyes shot up and locked with Maura's who was staring back.

"Hi!" Jane blushed as she quickly stood, running her hand through her tangled hair.

"Morning." Maura replied as she yawned and rubbed her face. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, I was just about to take Jo out...we forgot her last night."

"Oh, I meant just now. Why were you leaning over me?" The blonde replied, obviously not quite fully conscious.

"I was...I was just trying to get the wrinkles out of your dress before you saw them."

"Aww thank you Jane. But considering I slept in it, it will to go to the dry cleaners anyway." Maura sat up and immediately stretched her back. "Did I sleep out here all night?" An audible crack was heard coming from the Doctors back. "Ow."

"Yeah...I...we both did Maur, don't you remember anything?" Jane held her breath waiting for the response.

Maura took a minute to ponder the question. "I don't recall not remembering anything." her eyes met with Jane's, waiting to see if she had picked up on the truth avoidance she was attempting.

The detective seemed confused but satisfied, she just put it down to Maura being her odd self and still being tired. "Ok, well I'll head out and take Jo. Better take her round the block." She turned and grabbed Jo's leash, still dressed in her pant suit from the previous day.

"Jane?" The blonde paused and waited for Jane to turn at the door. "Um, will you be long? Because I was wondering if we were still meeting Barry later?"

"Shit I forgot, he wanted to introduce his new girlfriend to us."

"I don't want to go out to a club, I think I drank enough last night to last me for a while" Maura responded rubbing her head.

"Maybe we could make a brief appearance and then come home?"

"Home? Would that be my house or yours Jane?" The blonde questioned sincerely.

The little ball of fluff which was still desperate to get out now began scratching at the door "Maur...can we talk later? I really need to take Jo."

"Sure, but don't be long." Maura attempted to smile at her friend but the attempt came out weakly.

Jane took a little longer on her walk than originally planned. Thoughts of what had happened spinning through her head.

_Oh my god, I kissed a girl. More to the point I kissed my best friend. Maura and I spent hours kissing. Shit, I touched her tits!_

_What the hell Rizzoli why do you have to make everything difficult?_

_I'm not a lesbian and I don't think Maura is either._

_But it was good, I felt comfortable, it felt right. That must mean I'm attracted to her right? She is an attractive woman, she's gorgeous. But would I call her hot? Would I want to see her naked? Geez! I think I might want to. _

_Fuck...I'm a lesbian and everyone will know._

_I cant tell Maura that. I cant tell her anything. I don't want her to think I'm gay if she isn't. She'll freak out, never speak to me again and tell everyone._

_Hold on, Maura is my best friend, she wouldn't do that would she? I'll just pretend it never happened._

Jane was wrenched from her thoughts by her cell ringing, the sound of the Piano Sonata No. 2 by Frédéric Chopin – The Funeral March, alerting her that it was Maura before she even looked at the called ID.

"Hey Maur." Jane answered.

"I'm heading on home. I need to go and get my car from the precinct and take a shower so I'll see you later. Ok?" Maura sighed as she waited for Jane's response.

"Sure ok. Um...should I come and pick you up later? About 8?" The unease could be heard in Jane's voice.

"Ok Jane, but I don't want to stay too late. Is that ok? I really could use an early night."

"You and me both. Fuck my back is killing me." Jane laughed trying to act "normal".

"Jane I think you mean your back is causing you discomfort?" There was a brief period of silence, neither of them wanting to say anything but on the other hand, neither of them wanted to hang up. "Well, bye then."

"Hey Maur?" Jane paused.

"Yes?"

"I...err...had a good time last night." Jane winced, realising how that could sound.

"Yeah, me too Jane."


	4. Chapter 4

_7 Days_

_Sorry for the delay in updating. I have been reading a lot of other fics on here which kind of distracted me a little. If you have any suggestions or would like to see the ladies doing anything in particular on their week off, feel free to let me know._

_Anyway...enjoy!_

_Song used in this chapter is Azealia Banks – 212_

8.00pm on the dot, Jane rolled up outside Maura's house dressed casually but smart. They hadn't spoken all day which was quite unusual for the pair but no further plans had needed to be made. Their close friendship meant that these sort of outings need not be discussed as they were just obligations which would be over before they knew it.

Jane had knocked on Maura's front door and still without needing to say a single word the impeccably dressed Doctor had grabbed her purse and followed Jane back to the car.

They had driven over to the Back Bay in comfortable silence, just as if nothing had changed between them. Just like friends. Just like they had never spent hours kissing and groping. Only the sound of the radio breaking the eerie calm between the pair. It wasn't like they had fought and didn't want to speak to each other, neither of them knew _what_ to say, although they both desperately wanted speak like normal.

Both knew that whoever broke the silence first would just end up talking about random rubbish just for conversations sake, it it would be completely obvious to the other party and neither of them wanted to look like a babbling idiot just in case they accidentally slipped up and mentioned something about their encounter. Neither of them were ready to openly discuss it, neither of them had even figured out in their own minds what happened.

After finding a parking space in one of the alleys a short distance from the club, Maura broke the silence as they walked. "Do you know where we are going Jane?"

"Yeah its just around..." As they turned the corner 'The Estate' came in to view. The long line to get in not going unnoticed. "Come on!...I mean who gets in line to get in somewhere this early?" Jane huffed.

"Barry did say it was a very popular place to socialize on a Saturday night due to its reputation for attracting celebrity guests." Maura politely responded to the rhetorical question. She was yanked out of her thoughts by Jane suddenly grabbing her hand and pulling her to the front of the line.

With a flash of the badge they were inside, much to the dismay of the people still waiting outside. Jane didn't let go of Maura's hand as they walked, and it was plain to see how busy the club already was. This only made the blonde tighten her grip on Jane's hand even more so they didn't get separated, taking full advantage of the innocent contact being made.

The pair squeezed their way through the crowd, Jane slowly but forcefully leading them to the bar whilst scouring the sea of people for Frost or any other familiar faces from BPD.

Upon finally reaching the bar Jane reluctantly released her grip on Maura's hand. Suddenly they were both very conscious of how cold and empty their palms now felt. Gaining the bartenders attention, Jane turned to the smaller woman with a questioning look.

"Just water please." Maura shouted, attempting to make herself heard over the loud music and bustle of the growing crowd, but unsuccessfully.

Jane leant in slightly in, struggling to hear her friend, looking over her shoulder so that her ear was next to the doctors mouth.

"I said, just water" the doctor once again shouted, this time very alert of how close the detective was. As she exhaled she noticed Jane's hair move slightly from her breath blowing against it and couldn't help but look down at her lean neck, immediately noticing her pulse as though it was going to beat right out of her skin.

Maura instinctively licked her lips. It would be so easy to take that pulsating neck into her mouth, to suck and lick at it, tasting Jane's warm skin on her tongue.

Startled from her thoughts, she now found Jane looking directly at her. She bit down on her lower lip to stop herself from licking them any further, and managed to muster a small smile at the Detective hoping she hadn't just been caught.

Jane smiled in response, not quite sure of what she has just witnessed and then turned back to the bar, ordering bottles of water for both of them.

As the brunette returned to face Maura once more, they became acutely aware of how close they had been forced to stand. As Jane turned she had to hold the water bottles up in front of her chest as there was no space between their bodies to move her arms to place them at her sides. Maura stood motionless as Jane's mouth was directly in front of her, mere inches away.

Unable to stand so uncomfortably, Jane attempted to bring her arms down to a normal position, accidentally brushing Maura's breasts with the backs of her hands on their decent.

"Um...I...sorry." Jane blushed. _You IDIOT Rizzoli!_

Maura cleared her throat to compose herself, changing the subject quickly. "Its so busy here, it looks quieter over there. Maybe we could try to move?" Then tilted her head in the general direction of the bustling dance floor.

Jane shrugged "Can it get any worse?...Ugh, lead the way." The doctor gracefully pirouetted in the small space, her hand fell back, blindly seeking Jane's to securely hold before they started to move. Maura pulled the detectives arm close, tucking it under her arm like a clutchbag to keep her near and never wanting to let it go.

As they reached an opening on the dance floor, the doctor reluctantly released her grip slightly and turned to face Jane as a new song started to pump out across the room. Still holding her hand, but now walking backwards into the space they had discovered, a grin crept across the doctors face and she began to move with the beat.

"Uh-uh...no! Maura, don't even think about it." It was too late, the doctor was dancing, pulling Jane around with her as she moved causing Jane to roll her eyes in disapproval.

_Hey, I can be the answer_

_I'm ready to dance when the vamp up_

_And when I hit that dip get your camera_

"Really? Maura, you aren't even drunk...I thought you said you were tired." The detective was looking for anything to persuade the blonde to stop moving in front of her.

_Kick it wit the bitch who comes from parisian_

_She know where I get mine from end of season_

_Now she wanna lick my plum in the evenin_

_And fit that tongue tongue d-deep in_

_I guess that cunt gettin eaten_

Maura did not say a word, as she continued to dance to the upbeat tempo. When the beat of the song changed she let her her head drop slightly but kept looking up to retain eye contact with the brunette. In time with the slow rhythm, she closed the gap between them and took Jane's other hand in hers as she raised their arms up in the air. Pushing her body flush against the taller woman, causing a small gasp from the Detective which wasn't heard over the music.

_A-yo. I heard you ridin with the same tall tall tale_

_Tellin em you made some_

_Sayin you runnin but you ain't goin no where_

_Why you procrastinate girl?_

_You got a lot but you just waste all yourself_

_They'll forget your name soon_

_And wont nobody be to blame but yourself, yeah_

The beat picked up once more. Maura's hands now made their way firmly to Jane's hips. Forcing her to move in time with her own. Both of them swayed in rhythm together, their mouths slightly agape, longing to close the small gap and make their lips connect.

_What you gone do when I appear?_

_W-when I premier?_

_Bitch the end of your lives are near_

_This shit been mine mine_

_What you gone do when I appear?_

_W-when I premier?_

_Bitch the end of your lives are near_

_This shit been mine mine_

Almost as though Maura had cast a spell upon her, Jane did not protest about the sensual dance she was now a part of. Instead she stood transfixed by the beauty before her who effortlessly was working her magic upon her. She could do nothing but stare at the lips which were now inches away from her own, urging her to pull her in closer as the strobe lights flashed across the smaller woman's face.

The club lighting that caused an almost intoxicated feeling enhanced every sense in Jane's body. She could not tell if she was really seeing this before her or if it was a trick of the lighting as they flashed and flickered, making everything look like it was happening in slow motion.

_Bitch I'm in the 212_

_With the 5th cocked nigga_

_Its the 2 1 zoo _

_Fuck you gone do_

_When your goons sprayed up_

_Bet his bitch wont get em_

_Betcha you wont do much_

_See even if you do want to bust_

_Your bitch'll get you cut and touch your crew up too_

_Pop you playin with your butter _

_Like your boo wont chew _

_Cock the gun too_

_Where you do eat poon hun_

_I'm fuckin with your cutie q_

_Whats your dick like homie?_

_What are you into?_

_Whats the run dude?_

_Where do you wake up?_

Jane could no longer keep her focus, her eyes began to wonder and she started to sway. The intense feelings were all too much for her to deal with and her body went limp.

The lean detectives legs finally gave way and she crashed to the floor.

Before she knew what had happened Jane opened her eyes, through blurry vision she could see the perfect vision which was Maura kneeling over her, dabbing her forehead with her fingers which she was dipping into one of the water bottles to cool her down.

"Jane...Jane...look at me...focus." The doctor pleaded.

Jane battled to regain her focus. "I'm ok Maur...I just got a little...it was the flashing lights."

"You are burning up Jane. Can you stand?" Maura questioned with a concerned look. "Let me take you home."

"Ok." With a small effort and a helping hand from the doctor, Jane was back on her unsteady feet but still not able to take her eyes off her blonde friend.

"I suspect you have suffered from some sort of hypersynchronous neuronal activity in your brain bought on by the flashing lights. Possibly causing a Atonic Seizure..." before she could finish she was cut off.

"Shhhh! Maura please don't Google me now! I'm tired ,too warm and a little cranky...that's all. Lets just get out of here. Please!" Jane pleaded.

Maura glanced across with that '_You didn't just Shhh me did you?'_ look but bit her tongue when she saw the dark pools gazing back at her longingly. She wrapped her arm around the lean detective at her side, firmly holding on to her waist. With her other free hand she reached for Jane's hand to steady her further, causing them to walk even closer than before.

Even though neither women were entirely sure what really just happened, they used it as a welcome excuse to leave...both with a content smile on their faces at the excuse to depart in one another's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_7 Days_

_Really sorry again for the lack of updates. I've been s busy with work etc that I haven't been able to fit anything else in. Plus I had quite a serious case of writers block._

_Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews and suggestions, I will bear them in mind and see if I can fit them in somewhere._

_Sorry for any spelling or mistakes in my grammar, I will correct it as I go along :-)_

Following the eventful and exhausting weekend, both Jane & Maura had finally found some time to relax and spend some time alone. Collecting there thoughts and recovering.

Sunday afternoon arrived around quickly which meant only one thing...Rizzoli family lunch.

At 1.00pm Jane found her self standing outside Maura's front door. Before she knocked she took a moment to compose herself.

_What's worse? Seeing your best friend that you suddenly have developed feelings for, and having to spend the whole afternoon with her not knowing what to do or say around her any more or putting up with the overprotective, annoying lectures from your Mother who wont give you a moments peace?_

The detective raised her clenched hand to knock but was surprised when the door opened before she could make contact, revealing a rather apologetic looking Maura.

"Hey!...How did you...?"

"We heard your car pull up a few moments ago...we thought you had lost your way as you hadn't come in." The doctor moved aside to allow Jane to enter. "Oh and I'm sorry." She added as Jane crossed the threshold.

With a scrunched brow, Jane replied "What for?"

Before she could question her friend further or wait for an explanation she saw her Mother bounding towards her.

"There's my girl." Angela threw her arms around the brunettes neck and pulled back kissing each of her cheeks. "Let me look at you." She looked her up and down several times. "Why aren't you taking care of yourself Janie? You need to slow down."

Jane now fully realized what was going on and cast a glance over to her best friend with any annoyed look on her face. "Really? You had to tell her?"

Maura nearly choked on her sip of wine. "What? Your concerned Mother asked how you were, so I told her."

"Yeah and the doc also told us how drunk you both were on Friday at the Robber." A male voice boomed across the room.

Jane side stepped her mother to find the location of the voice. "Okay, one...thank you Maura for telling everyone my business and two, Korsak what are you doing here?".

Korsak chuckled from his comfortable perch on the couch. "I hear you two ladies had a good time and if you must know your lovely Mother invited me." His smile beamed as he turned to Angela.

"So let me get this straight. Maura you told them everything about Friday?" Jane fired a questioning look as she raised one eyebrow at the doctor, she waited with baited breath for a response.

"Um, yes. Well, no. Some of it." The honey blonde suddenly felt rather uncomfortable and found her shoes very interesting. She now realized that Jane knew that she could recall _everythin_g that went on between them.

"Janie, don't get blaming anyone else for your actions. You really should be more careful. You have a very demanding job but to get blind drunk and then go out again not feeling well." Angela shook her head. "In my opinion that's just asking for trouble."

"Well Ma...good thing I didn't ask for your opinion isn't it?" Jane sarcastically replied.

"Janie!" Korsak chastised. "Don't..."

"Don't call me Janie! You ain't my..."

"Jane Angela Rizzoli!" The commanding tone from the elder Rizzoli silenced the room. "Now, lunch is ready. Sit."

Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed a beer from the fridge before making her way to the table. Taking a seat beside her best friend, she watched her former partner make his way over to join them. Closely followed by Angela who placed two steaming hot bowls of her finest family cuisine down on the table and took a seat beside Korsak.

"Don't be shy, dig deep. There is plenty more still in the oven if you want more." Angela proudly announced pointing to the huge pot of Saltimbocca alla Romana.

Waiting until all of their plates were full with an assortment of veal, pasta and side salad, Angela cleared her throat.

"I'm so glad you two could make it today. We...I mean, Vince and I would like to talk to you both."

Between mouthfuls of delicious food Jane replied "Mmm, this is good Ma."

"Yes, its exquisite Angela, the flavour of the veal is really accentuated by the white wine." Maura added.

"Are you two even listening to me?" Angela pouted. "Vince and I are dating."

Jane immediately choked and reached for her napkin. Viciously coughing and spluttering her food across the table. Maura came to her assistance by whacking her back between her shoulder blades to dislodge the food that had gone down the wrong way.

After composing herself and reaching out for her beer Jane looked in awe across the table at Angela and Korsak. "Thanks Maur and haha very funny..." Pointing back at forth with her beer bottle she added, "...you nearly had me there." She continued to laugh slightly to herself as she continued eating.

The remaining three looked a little stunned as they watched Jane carry on as though nothing had happened.

"Jane, I don't think that was supposed to be funny." Maura announced before looking over at the elder couple who sat not saying a word.

"Ah c'mon! Really? Please tell me you aren't serious." Jane pushed her plate away, suddenly losing her appetite.

Korsak looked deadly serious, "Jane, I really enjoy spending time with your Mother. She's an amazing lady."

"We've spent a lot of time together lately Janie and we've become quite close." Angela gigged and turned tickling Korsak under his chin.

"Ugh, please. You two are gonna' make me vomit!...Oh no please tell me you haven't...you don't..." Jane shuddered at the thought. "There it is...puke in my mouth."

"Oh Jane, don't be so cruel" Maura smiled. "Its cute, and they are happy."

"Can you just be happy for us Jane?" Angela pleaded. "If it was the other way around for instance, if you told me you loved someone who we all knew and loved, that was a close family friend or someone that we all already knew, we wouldn't judge you for it or love you any less, we'd just want you two to be happy." She knew full well that all of the other guests knew what she was implying. "Isn't that right Maura dear?"

"Yes! Um yes..Jane, I think you should be open to the idea. It wont change your relationship with either of them." a blush rising in Maura's face.

"Ok! I'm happy for the both of you but please, none of that lovey dovey stuff in front of me." Jane's body shuddered at the thought.

They continued to dine in somewhat comfortable silence until it was time to clear the table and clean up. Korsak and Jane both retreated to the couch and left Angela and Maura to clear away the dishes.

"I've got it from here Angela, you go and relax." Maura insisting with a smile. "Jane can help me with the rest."

Without any protest Angela left Maura to finish up, making her way over to join the two Detectives.

She gave Korsak a nudge and he realised it was his cue to follow her out to the guest house so they could relax in private. Standing slowly he gave Jane an apologetic look and a shrug of his shoulders before leaving.

Jane turned to locate Maura seeing her struggling to stretch up to some of the higher cupboards to put away some of the dishes. Jane instantly noticed that the satin blouse the doctor was wearing had risen up slightly at her waist, exposing some of the soft skin on her lower back.

Taking in her perfect form, she admired the view for a few seconds before realizing Maura was actually in pain. "Hey Maur..." the brunette jumped to her feet and made her way over to the kitchen. Leaning in and over the smaller woman she took the plate out of her hand and set it down in the cupboard "...let me help you." Unintentionally, her entire front was pushed flush against the blondes back.

Maura gasped at the sudden contact. "Oh, thank you. I seem to have pain in my shoulder girdle, flaccid weakness of my muscles innervated by the brachial plexus. I've taken Advil to help ease my pain but they seem to have no effect so far."

Not understanding anything but the drug part but noticing Maura was rotating her shoulder, Jane responded "Oh...um...I'm guessing you mean your shoulder hurts? How did you do that?"

"I can't be 100% sure but I suspect it was either from sleeping on the couch with you..." the doctors eyes widened, she knew she'd been caught out again, then she continued not able to look at Jane "...or it may have been from when I helped you out of the club yesterday."

The Detective was silent, not quite sure how to respond but her mouth did not cooperate with her brain "oh, oh, I, oh, um...can I help?"

"Would you?" Maura eyes now shot up to seek Jane's. "A massage would be wonderful...I mean it would be near enough impossible to find a decent masseur or chiropractor on a Sunday afternoon and at short notice so if you could..."

"That's not what I meant! I meant maybe I could run to the store and get more medication or I could run a bath for you?" Jane offered desperately.

"Please Jane." Maura smiled innocently.

"Ugh. Really? Do I have to?" The detective pouted.

"It would really help, and you know I would do it for you."

"That's so unfair Maur...now your just trying to make me feel bad..." Jane huffed "...c'mon, hurry." she added as she started to make her way over to the couch.

Without saying a word Maura walked the opposite way and disappeared up the stairs leaving Jane stood confused. After a few minutes the doctor hadn't returned and left her with no choice but to follow.

Jane entered the master bedroom to find the blonde flat out on her front, face down in the pillows, shirt and bra neatly folded to on the dresser.

"Great, just great." Jane mumbled as she stared at her friends naked back.

"I found some sweet almond oil that I thought may help."

"Super!" Jane sarcastically replied as she reached for the bottle and started reading the label. _"Love Oil – A silky, sexy, fragranced oil for fantastic 'slipability'." _"Maur, where did you get this?...don't even answer, I don't want to know!"

"I don't think it will take much Jane, I just need the muscles in my shoulder working a little."

_Yeah your not kidding, won't take much at all. _Jane shook her head, trying to banish the sexy thoughts from her mind.

Stepping up and kneeling on the side of the bed, Jane found herself hovering over the doctors back, swiftly she squeezed some of the oil out and began to rub the substance in to the palms of her hands. _Mmm smells good and it feels amazing._

Tentatively, Jane reached out and made contact with Maura's shoulder. "Is it here?" She questioned as her hands shakily pressed on the effected area.

Maura couldn't help but giggle. "Yes, just there but I'm not going to break, you can press on harder...so I can feel it! That's just tickling."

"Oh...sorry." Now it was Maura's turn to squirm, as Jane gently raised her leg over the doctors waist and settled so she was sat straddling her ass. She applied more pressure with her hands. "Is that better?"

"Oh god yes. That's it, there." Maura gasped which surprised both of them.

Jane continued to work the affected area, easily slipping across her friends smooth and oiled skin. Gradually applying more pressure to have more effect. She had not noticed that the momentum she had built up was causing her whole body to rock back and forth, until she felt a familiar warmth growing between her legs. The brunette slowly began to forget where she was and her hands wondered lower down the smaller woman's back, down her sides, arms and entire torso, kneading every inch of quivering skin beneath her.

The increased actions gained more gasps of approval from the doctor which only fuelled Jane's arousal. She could now feel a faint throbbing inside her panties with every movement from her skilled hands. She could feel her face beginning to flush and her breath hitching.

The detective pulled back suddenly, not wanting to take advantage of the situation for her own gain. "Sorry...my hands...they're sore now." Hoping her shaky voice did not give her arousal away.

Maura propped herself up on her forearms and grabbed a pillow to cover her chest as she turned to face the brunette and instantly reached out for Jane's hands.

The doctor began massaging her palms attempting to ease her suffering. They locked eyes which were both dark pools filled full of desire. Maura's arousal also evident in her flushed cheeks.

They did not say a word, maintaining eye contact, the blonde licked her lips and Jane bit down on her lower lip. Both sets of eyes dropped to witness this.

The gap between them slowly getting less...

Breaking the silence came Angela's voice. "Jane! Janie! Where are you?"

Jane shot up, pulling her hands from Maura's grasp. "Here Ma..."


	6. Chapter 6

_7 Days_

_Thank you for all that have stuck with me on this, I really appreciate the people who have taken the time to review...it makes me happy to hear feedback!_

Monday morning and the blonde haired doctor awoke early. Thoughts of previous encounters with Jane still fresh in her mind. What had happened to them in a space of a few days, had caused their friendship to change so drastically. Yes she was aware that they had become rather physical in the heat of the moment. But surely these feelings had been well hidden by both of them since the day they met.

Neither one of them would have acted upon this without the help of alcohol that's for sure, but now it had happened, why wasn't that enough of a clue for both of them that they were attracted to each other?

Instead all Maura had been left with was longing. She longed to be with Jane all of the time, to be held in her strong arms and to feel those soft lips on her once again. Now Jane was just uncomfortable, conversation didn't really flow too easily and when they were alone she just felt awkward, not knowing if she should act on any of these feelings or if doing so would push her friend further away.

One thing that would help take her mind off everything would be a good workout, so Maura made her way over to Boston PD's gym facilities. One would normally assume that going this early on a Monday morning would mean the gym was practically empty but the doctor soon found out this was not the case.

A quick pre-work workout was on the cards for many of the departments more dedicated employees, including Jane.

When Maura arrived she quickly made her way over to the elliptical cross trainer to start her warm-up, but became very aware of how revealing her gym attire actually was after she had caught sight of her best friend.

Jane had arrived at the gym roughly 20 minutes before the blonde and with her warm up out of the way she had taken to pounding the life out of a punch bag suspended from the ceiling in the combat zone.

Although the brunette had not seen Maura enter the gym, the doctor had become conscious of how she looked in her skin tight yoga pants and baggy off the shoulder vest.

Maura had always been very confident with her own body and she knew her "assets" were admired by many, she always prided herself in looking good and it did not bother her in the slightest if people gave her more attention because of this. Until now.

The doctor started her warm-up but kept tugging at her vest to cover her ass and glancing sideways in the mirror to check that her hair had not fallen out of place from its high pony tail just in case the brunette did see her, she wanted to look her best.

20 minutes later, with a sheen of sweat now across her brow Maura came to a halt and watched her friend through the glass wall partition. She couldn't help but notice how hard she was working and how frustrated she actually was. Continuously pummelling the bag, Jane's breath appeared laboured and the sweat on her body visible across the room.

Maura stepped of the cross trainer and made her way through to the brunette. She entered the smaller room which was kitted out with several punch bags, dummies and a selection of boxing mits and crash mats in the centre of the room. Unaware of her friends presence, Jane grunted with every punch, pure determination was evident.

Maura made her way over, and came up behind the punch bag, holding on to steady it. "Fancy a sparing partner?" She cheekily asked as she popped her head round the bag.

"Hey.." Jane replied gasping for air "...you think you're up to it?" She gasped again.

"If I'm not, I'm sure you could give me a few lessons. Besides, it looks like you could do with a break." The blonde replied, looking down to see Jane's sweat soaked BPD Athletic t-shirt.

"Yeah...you're probably right." The detective turned and ripped the gloves from her hands before pulling her t-shirt up and over her head, throwing it in a heap at the side of the room.

Now stood in her running shorts and sports bra, she reached for her drinks bottle and began guzzling the water inside, before tilting her head back and squirting some of the liquid over her face.

Maura stood helplessly with her mouth agape, ogling the sight before her as the water dripped from her friends body, she noticed a single droplet as it ran down the brunettes chest and further down her toned stomach. "You look hot." She instantly blushed. "I mean...you look...well you look very sweaty...I...you look warm!" She finally corrected herself.

Jane couldn't help but smile at her clumsy friend, a grin forming as she turned and dried herself off with a towel. "You want to get hot and sweaty with me then Dr. Isles?"

"How could I possibly say no Detective Rizzoli!" The smaller woman replied with a sultry smile.

Jane threw a pair of sparing gloves toward Maura which caught her off guard and caused a giggle, then the pair took it in turns throwing quick jabs at the punch bag, occasionally Maura's technique was corrected by Jane. Both of them were in the swing of things and had built up a sweat again when Jane turned to Maura "C'mon you can do better than that!"

The brunette raised her hands, "C'mon take you best shot...I wanna see whatcha got."

"But Jane.."

"Just do it Maur..."

Before either had time to figure out what was happening Maura had planted her back foot firmly behind her, pulled her arm back and swung as hard as she could, aiming towards Jane's raised hands. Unfortunately, not being very good at this she had completely misjudged it and made full firm contact with the edge of the detectives jaw. The stunned brunette stumbled backwards and instantly clutched her jaw "Geez Maur, I think broke something!"

"Oh, Oh Jane I'm so sorry. Are you OK?" She was at the taller woman's side inspecting the damage in the blink of an eye.

Jane laughed it off and clenched her jaw a few times "Wow, you must have a good teacher. That was a mean right hook!"

"Are you hurt Jane, please tell me if you have any discomfort." the doctor fretted.

"Maur, I'm fine honestly. Just took me by surprise that's all. And I must say, that was a dirty blow." She smiled mischievously, reaching out she grabbed the smaller woman's wrists hard and firmly. Pulling her closer she dared "So you think your bad-ass now don'tcha?"

The doctor inhaled, smelling all of Jane rising in the small gap between them. She struggled to break free of the firm grasp Jane had upon her but it was no use. She stepped closer, the gap between them mere inches. Their gaze locked and without warning Maura swiftly swept her leg behind the detectives, knocking her off balance and pushing until Jane crashed to the floor, dragging her down with her.

The pair were now it fits of laughter and laying flush against each other. "Another dirty move Maur." The brunette rasped as she used her strength to her advantage, flipping them both over so she was now on top of her friend straddling her whilst pinning her wrists to the ground.

Both breathing heavily, and the earlier workout session still evident on their gleaming skin, Jane remained in position staring down at the blonde who was struggling beneath her to try and get out of the hold she was in.

It was no use, Jane was too strong for the petite woman. Drastic times called for drastic measures and as a diversion tactic Maura blurted out "Jane I love you.".

The words had an instant effect on the detective who loosened her grip and stared down into the hazel eyes, searching. She had let her guard down, Maura seized the opportunity and had now rolled them over, she was now the one with the upper hand pinning her best friend to the floor.

Both women were blissfully unaware than their little wrestling match had attracted some attention from the men in the main gym, many of them had stopped their exercising and were stood staring at the antics unfolding before them. Including Frankie who could not believe his eyes.

The best friends were now motionless, lay together on the gym floor with their legs tangled, looking longingly into each others eyes.

"That wasn't fair Maur." Jane almost whispered.

"It would only have been unfair if I was lying surely?...And we both know I cannot lie." Maura replied as she began to lower her head. Maura could feel Jane's breath upon her lips, they were so close.

Just as she had decided to the plunge, when their lips had barely grazed. Frankie came bursting through the door. "Hey sis! Hey Doctor Isles...nice weather today huh?".

Maura jumped to her feet and extended her hand for the female Rizzoli to take, helping pull her to her feet.

Both women a little disorientated looked round to see 20 sets of thoroughly disappointed male eyes firmly on them.

"Yeah...you're welcome!" Frankie sarcastically mumbled as he turned and left the room.

"Is your jaw still OK?" the doctor enquired.

Jane laughed "Yeah but I need a cold shower."


	7. Chapter 7

_7 Days_

_Thanks again for the reviews, they are making me write quicker!_

_Sorry to tease with all of the near encounters but I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible, in my opinion, embarking on a relationship isn't anything they would jump straight into. Which is why I am taking my time getting them together._

_Enjoy!_

Jane returned from the gym, still dressed in her workout gear. She had practically ran out of the place after her and Maura had become so physically close yet again.

She closed her apartment door behind her and leant up against it before sliding down to the ground and holding her head in her hands.

_What the hell just happened Rizzoli? She nearly kissed me again...didn't she? Am I just imagining all of this? Can she tell that I'm attracted to her? Does she know what she's doing to me?_

_Geez, why does this have to be hard?...Oh god, the whole of BPD just witnessed that,I need that shower!_

The detective reluctantly got to her feet and made her way into the small bathroom. Shedding her clothes along the way. By the time she had reached the shower, she was naked.

She turned on the faucet and without testing the water, stepped right in. She gasped as the cool water hit her skin and shuddered under the continuous cold spray.

The brunette made quick work of washing her hair and then reached for the shower gel which effortlessly produced a thick lather.

Jane ran her hands down her body, through the lavish bubbles, massaging her breasts as she looked down to see her erect nipples poking through the trail of foam left behind. She couldn't help but pinch one of them immediately feeling a tingling between her legs.

_Shit Maur, if only you could see what you do to me. How you make me feel. What I'm having to do because of you._

Her hand easily slipped between her legs where she gently washed and found herself paying a lot more attention to. Her other hand made its way to teasing her neglected nipple as the hand between her legs cupped her core.

Her fingers diligently slipped between her folds in search of her pulsating clitoris. With ease she found the bundle of nerves and began gently teasing it, letting her fingers slip back and forth.

The pent up frustration and arousal would be quickly and easily fixed as her ministrations picked up pace. Her body involuntarily began to tense, her hips rocking back and forth to meet the rhythm set by her fingers. Her eyes snapped shut tightly, images of the honey blonde clear as day in her mind "Maura." The brunette gasped as she could feel herself on the verge of release.

"JANE!"

"Oh Maura..."

"JANE! Where are you?"

"Maur...Frankie! What the hell?" Jane was ripped from her fantasy by the voice of her brother.

"Jane. I let myself in." Her brother shouted through the bathroom door.

"FUCK Frankie!" The detective dragged herself out of the shower, now even more frustrated than when she started. "Give me a fucking minute will ya?"

The detective scrambled round the bathroom, wrapping her hair in a towel and grabbing an old pair of jogging bottoms and t shirt as she absent mindedly muttered to herself "Perfect timing you ass...why me?...all I needed was one more fucking minute...but no...man I need to get laid!...fuck, no I don't...I need Maura."

She left the bathroom and found Frankie sat on her couch with Jo Friday jumping all over him.

"How did you get in." Jane barked.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I come in peace!" Frankie offered as he raised his hands in a submissive manner.

"Sorry...I'm just..."

"Frustrated? Yeah I see that." The Rizzoli brother added.

"Wha...what do you mean? No, I'm not frustrated."

"Jane. I have eyes. I saw what went on back there. I can see how you're acting now."

"Ugh Frankie...am I that obvious? Is it all so obvious?"

"Err yeah! So what's going on, does Maura...I mean, do you both feel the same?" Frankie questioned.

"I wish I knew. Hell I don't even know how I feel Frankie...its all just happened. Its all gone to shit." Jane plopped herself down next to her brother and held her head in her hands.

"What happened? Did you two...have you...you know what I mean."

"No we haven't..._you know_...but we did kiss." Jane blushed slightly at the admission.

"And?"

"And what Frankie...you want all the details? Like was it good?...Yes it was!" The brunette barked once again.

"I'm only trying to help Jane. I could tell something wasn't right when you stormed out of the gym. Which by the way I think you need to thank me for...if it wasn't for me..."

"Yeah yeah, I know. If you hadn't interrupted I cant say for sure what would have happened. Fuck! She's intoxicating! When I'm close to her like that it feels like the whole world around us just doesn't exist." Jane sighed.

"So this happens a lot then?" Frankie smirked.

"Its not funny! Twice now she's nearly kissed me and twice someone's interrupted. Is that a sign?"

"I think its a sign that you have no balls! If you want her as much as I think you do then why are you waiting for her to make a move on you?"

"I'm scared Frankie..." Jane offered sincerely "What if I'm imagining all of this? What if I screw something up? She's my best friend."

"Jane.." Frankie placed his hand on his sisters shoulder "I can assure you, what I saw today proves its not in your imagination, unless I am imagining the same thing...and that would just be wrong!"

The detective couldn't help but smile, Frankie always knew how to cheer her up "You're right, I need to grow a fucking pair and take action otherwise every force imaginable is going to continue keeping up apart."

Not long after Frankie had left, Jane reached for her cell. Tentatively she found Maura's name in the speed dial list and pressed call.

"_Hello"_

"Hey Maur, its just me."

"_Is everything OK?"_

"Yeah. Look...I was wondering if..." Jane was shaking.

"_If what?"_

"Well, if you don't have any plans tonight...if I could come over...with some dinner...and to talk."

"_Oh, um yes. You know you can come over whenever you like Jane."_

"We need to talk. I need to know what is going on."

"_I see. I had wondered when this chat would happen. It took you long enough."_

"What? It took me long enough? You could have suggested it you know, would've been a lot easier."

"_Jane, don't you think I've given you enough signals? Twice now I've tried, and I know you know what I mean!"_

"OK point taken..." Jane sighed "I'll be over around 7, is that OK?"

"_Perfect...bye Jane."_

__

Later that evening, Jane found herself standing at Maura's front door with a pizza box in hand. Standing outside to gather he thoughts and compose herself was becoming an all too regular occurrence when visiting her friend.

She knocked the door and within seconds her breath caught in her throat as Maura stood dressed to perfection in front of her. It was nothing like the doctors usual attire, a smart pair of jeans and a sweater which hugged all of her curves in just the right places, but it was considered to be casual and relaxed for the blonde.

Maura stepped forward and placed a kiss on her friends cheek and instantly felt embarrassed for her actions. Her eyes fell to the floor as she stepped aside to let the brunette pass.

Jane had picked up on the nervousness which had suddenly engulfed her best friend "I um...I bought pizza...I didn't know what you wanted so I stopped off at that place you like across town and asked them for um...that healthy crap you like. I had to wait a while but they threw in some fries and chicken wings..."

Jane placed the food down on the kitchen island not realizing Maura had followed her. The smaller blonde took a step closer before placed her hand over Jane's which were now gripping the pizza box so tightly it had been crushed at the edges.

"Jane..." The doctor searched Jane's eyes "...its OK...I'm nervous too. Just take a deep breath."

"OK, I didn't think it was that obvious." Jane laughed nervously.

"Come on, lets eat then we can talk. Would you mind pouring me a glass of wine and I'll put the food out."

"Ugh Maur...pizza should be eaten out of the box not off pre-warmed plates!" Jane whined as she retrieved the drinks.

The doctor could not help but smile at her friend as she watched her make her way back to join her on the couch. All of the food was set out neatly on the table in front of them and she had already turned the channel to the baseball game that was just starting.

Jane made herself comfortable and let out a content sigh.

"See, its not that scary any more is it?" Maura questioned her friend.

Jane turned to meet the blondes gaze, and after a few seconds of silence responded. "No, not at all. You're perfect...I mean _its _perfect! You know, beer, baseball, pizza and all!"

"And my company?" Maura playfully added as she performed her signature grin and shoulder shimmy.

"You already know the answer to that."


	8. Chapter 8

_7 Days_

_Thank you again for all of your kind feedback, it really is appreciated! I know who my fans are!_

_I have a confession to make, I stole an idea in this chapter from a YouTube video which I thought deserved a mention somewhere. I love it and it makes me laugh every time I watch it. I'll add the link at the bottom so I don't give too much away before you read this chapter!_

The pair ate in comfortable silence. Playful glances were exchanged, and both could see a twinkle in each others eyes as they carefully chose their moments to sneak a peak.

Jane loved watching Maura, how dainty she was and how well mannered, a real classy woman, the complete opposite to herself. The way she used a napkin to wipe her mouth after every bite...completely perfect. Now seemed like she was able to look at her friend more as she knew she was being watched too.

This didn't make either of them uncomfortable. Maura seized the opportunity to look back. Watching how Jane half stuck out her tongue to catch the stringy mozzarella after each mouthful, and as she wiped her face free from sauce with the back of her hand. Almost a manly way of eating. But this wasn't a man, it was Jane. Jane the woman who had all of the characteristics of a strong man in a sexy woman's body.

A little while in to their pizza feast the silence was broken.

"I meant what I said earlier Jane." Maura quietly mumbled between bites of thin crust.

"Huh? When?" Jane replied, in a less than ladylike manner with her mouth full.

There was silence as Maura pondered over how she should respond.

"Maur? What did you say?"

"I...when I said..." the next part was barely a whisper "I love you."

"Say what? Did no one ever tell you its rude to speak with your mouth full Maur?" Jane laughed.

The doctor cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "When I said that I love you..." her eyes somewhat full of hesitation and fear for putting it out there "...I meant it Jane."

"Oh..." the brunettes mouth hung open and her gaze looked straight through her friend as though she was in a trance.

"Jane?..." there was no response "...Jane?" the doctor questioned a little louder.

"Sorry...I don't...I...did I hear you right?" fear evident in the detectives eyes.

"No...Yes you did. No...I'm sorry Jane...I shouldn't have." the blonde covered her eyes as her head dropped to look at her unfinished food, she began to shake her head. "I'm sorry if I said to much." she muttered.

"NO!...No you didn't! I loved that you said it!" The detective replied through a goofy smile.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I just...ugh..." Jane ran her hand through her untamed locks "...its just..." she reached for her bottle and took a swig of beer "...you know what I'm like Maur...I'm not good with this stuff. I want to say it back...I just cant and that's not because I don't mean it, its just because I'm unsure what this means...and its you Maur...you're my best friend. Ya know?"

"I know Jane. You don't have to say anything. I may be less experienced in social circles and real connections but I'm amazing at reading body language. Like now, I see you pulling at the label on your beer bottle, which in theory is a sign of sexual frustration but in your case, now, I believe you are nervous. Then, nerves are a sign of anticipation or excitement or even fear. I think you may be suffering from all three of these. Maybe even the forth...sexual frustration." The doctor gave her friend a cheeky wink only to see the brunette immediately blush and grab her bottle and gulping down more of the amber nectar.

"Heh, um. Thanks for putting me at ease Maur." Jane sarcastically replied.

"Am I correct?" Maura looked excited.

"Kinda, I guess."

The blonde moved the pizza box and turned to meet her friends gaze. Reaching out, Maura gently took Jane's hands in her own and took a deep breath.

"Ok, so I know how you feel without you even having to say anything. Can I tell you how I feel or would that be too much?"

"Umm, no go ahead. That's why I came here after all, remember?" Jane shifted nervously in her seat.

"Ok..." _Here goes everything! _"Jane, I want to be with you. I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning, and the last thing at night..." _breath just breath Maura _"...it sounds so cliché but I want to experience everything with you, I want to stand with you on a mountain, bathe with you in the sea..." the blonde took another deep breath, almost in relief that she had been able to say that out loud and continued with a small smile "...Jane, I'll be you're wish, I'll be your dreams, I'll be you're fantasy."

"Pffftttt haha..." Jane couldn't help but snort with laughter at her friends confession, but instantly she saw hurt in the hazel eyes before her "...I'm sorry Maur...but did you know you just quoted the words of a love song to me?"

"Oh, I did? I'm sorry. I thought they were such lovely words in my head. I must have heard them and subconsciously remembered them. I'm not usually a follower of pop culture, as you know. If I had been aware of this I would have chosen a completely different song." A smirk formed in the corner of her mouth as she glanced away with embarrasment.

"Really? What would you have chosen for me?"

"I don't think I should say."

"Oh c'mon Maur, you have to tell me now. Don't make do this!" Jane slid her hand out of Maura's grasp and wiggled her fingers at her.

"Uh uh, I'm not saying. Trust me Jane, you don't want to know...yet!"

"You had your chance!" With those words, Jane threw herself at the smaller woman pushing her back across the sofa and launched her tickle tactics. Putting all of her weight on the blonde, Jane used her legs to wrap around the smaller legs that were kicking out beneath her, to still them and prevent Maura from escaping. Jane managed to get both of the doctors petite wrists grasped in one of her hands before forcing them above her head, leaving her entire body open for assault.

"One last chance to confess Maur!" The brunette wiggled her eyebrows at the writhing form beneath her.

If truth be know, both of them were enjoying the play fight and revelling in the close contact. Neither one of them wanted it to end.

Without another word, Jane launched her attack. Using her lean fingers to tickle furiously at the blondes ribs. Raucous laughter was elicited from the blonde which only made Jane laugh too at seeing her friend so happy.

"Ok...hahaha...I'll...ah...tell youuu...ha..I would've sang...hahahahaha...oh stop!...I'm gonna...pee...haha!"

"Tell me and I'll stop...you know the drill Dr Isles! Now sing it!"

"Hahaha...ok...I wanna fuck...haha...you, you already...know." The blonde was now crying with laughter between attempts to sing the tune, tears rolling down her smooth cheeks. But the confession seemed to kill the fun and laughter immediately.

Jane took a visible gulp as she tore her hand away but remained with her full weight upon her friend.

"I heard Frost's cell ringing and I immediately thought of you." The blonde confessed gazing up at her brunette friend searching for a response.

The detective didn't say a word. She bought her hand up to cup Maura's face, gently wiping away the laughter tears with her thumb, then tracing the outline of her face with the very tips of her trembling fingers.

"Obviously, I wouldn't want to do it like that with you Jane, I would want it to be so much more than a fu..." Maura gasped.

Her words were cut short by Jane's gentle fingers on her lips. "Shhh...just let me process all of this Maur...please."

"Ok." Maura replied breathlessly as she could feel butterflies in her stomach at the soft touch from Jane's gentle fingers.

Jane's hand continued its exploration, feeling every contour of the stunning blondes face. She gently ran her hand through the bouncy curls and followed every move made by her tentative hand with her eyes as if memorizing every single inch of her. "Maur...you are so beautiful." Sincerity and awe clear in her voice and eyes, causing a single tear to flow freely from the doctors eyes.

"Oh Jane..." Maura clumsily wiped away the tear "...you have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that to me."

"I can imagine." Jane's gaze locked on the full lips put on offer.

"I can't lose you Jane, I would die." The blondes hands reached up and cupped her best friends face.

"You have me, all of me, you can take whatever you need."

"Jane?" There was a pause between both of them before Maura continued. "Every timeI try to do this, we get interrupted. So just to pre-warn you...you are going to kiss me now. Ok?"

"Uh huh." Jane nodded her head and allowed Maura to pull her face closer down until she could feel the blondes shallow breath on her lips.

Jane needed no further guidance and planted a full forceful kiss upon the blonde, breathing heavily through her nose and causing a groan of satisfaction from the willing recipient as their lips joined.

They remained locked at the lips without moving for what seemed an eternity before Jane pulled away gasping.

"What's wrong Jane? Didn't you...didn't you feel anything? Didn't you like it?"

"No...I mean yes...yes I liked it but I hear something."

"Oh. I think you're just paranoid."

"No..." Jane swiftly jumped to her feet and remained crouched. She made her way to the rear door. "...Don't go anywhere!" She pleaded towards her best friend who was peeking over the back of the couch.

Wiping up the blind that covered the window in the door, she was met with Angela's face pushed up against the glass. "Great...we have an old crazy lady trying to break in!"

Jane forcefully threw open the door "Ma! What the hell are you doing?"

"Hi Janie, I heard noise and I was worried."

"No Ma, you were just being snoopy."

"Why are you always so snippy? I came to see if Maura was ok, I was worried when I heard all of the commotion." Angela took the open door as an invite to join the fun and plopped herself down next to Maura on the couch leaving the doctor a little dumbfounded at how the evening had developed.

"So, what were you two girls doing? Sounded like you were having fun!"

"We were just talking, ya know Ma, girl talk. The things friends do without nosey Mothers being in the way." The detective sarcastically responded as she shot Angela a look.

"Ah, so you were talking about men? I get it. So Maura, were you telling all of your secrets about Ian? Such a big strong boy, I bet he could take care of you." Angela giggled at her own innuendo.

"Well, not exactly Angela. I also believe that all parts of his anatomy..." The blonde started but was cut off.

"Ya know, I'm heading home..." Jane was beginning to get angry at the mention of that name "...I left Jo alone and she'll need walking." Without any formal goodbyes the brunette left, slamming the door behind her.

The lean detective jumped into her car and sped away without looking back. _Fuck! Fuck fuck! We kissed, she said she wanted to fuck me. Doctor Maura 'Sexy' Isles wants to have sex with me. She implied it would be making love not just a fuck. Would we be doing it now if we hadn't been interrupted? Damn you Ma! _

_Why did she have to come in and mention that douchebag? Why did you have to come in at all? Shit, how long had she been snooping out there?_

_Maura loves Ian, I cant compete with that. I bet they're sat there now talking about his worthless ass, I bet she's forgotten about me already._

As she pulled up outside her apartment with a screech she punched the steering wheel. "Damn you Ma and fuck you Ian!"

Back at Maura's place, Angela had remained sat on the couch beside the doctor and had absent mindedly began finishing off Jane's beer that she had left.

"What's eating her?" Angela questioned and gestured with her thumb towards the door that Jane had just slammed so hard that the walls had shook.

Maura could not respond, she just shook her head as her mouth hung open in disbelief. How had she ended up sat alone with Angela drinking? What just happened?

"Maura, sweety? Are you ok?" Angela asked concerned, noticing the lost look on the blondes face.

"Angela...I have no idea. It just started happening and now I...I feel so empty."

"What started happening dear?..." Angela cooed before the realization hit her "...oh...OH! It was happening? Here?"

"Yes, I think so Angela. I confessed to Jane that I love her and..." Unable to compose herself any more, Maura let out a sob and the tears started flowing.

Angela immediately grabbed the petite blonde in a Motherly bear hug and began rubbing her back "Shhh, its ok honey. I heard giggling so it couldn't have gone that badly could it?"

The doctor clung to the elder Rizzoli for her dear life, letting the sobs curse through her body until she could cry no more.

Maura eventually pulled away and found a box of Kleenex thrust into her lap. "I'm so sorry Angela...I feel so stupid."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I understand it must be frustrating for both of you. To have come so far in your friendship, finally admit how you feel then have some nosy old bat interrupt it all!"

The blonde couldn't help but smile "You knew didn't you?"

"Honey, I think everyone with eyes knows about you two. For a woman with a PhD and the other being a detective...neither of you are too bright when it comes to what is right under your nose!" Angela joked.

Maura laughed as she blew her nose in a very unladylike manor before adding "I just don't know why she keeps running away."

"My Janie has never been very open when it comes to dating. She's always been the one that needs chasing...I'm not saying that you need to chase her but she's a traditionalist, you know what I mean? She likes to do things right, and when you have her, she's in it for the long haul."

"Thank you Angela, I think I know what I need to do. I'm going to ask her on an official date."

Both women smiled before Angela grabbed the blonde again and hugged her tightly. "I'm so excited, you and my Janie are perfect for each other."

The doctor let out a goofy smile "Thank you Angela, Jane and all of your family mean so much to me."

Angela pulled back and placed her hands on both of Maura shoulder before looking her in the eye and adding in a serious tone, "No matter what happens...you are still a part of the Rizzoli family, now go get her!"

_Thanks for reading again, just in case you dont know the ringtone reference can be found here  watch?v=TQOspfXyxPo _


	9. Chapter 9

_7 Days_

_Once again, thank you for staying loyal and sticking with me on this one. I know its taking a while but I promise to get things moving in the right direction._

_Sorry for any bad grammar, was in a hurry to upload this for you today._

_Already started work on the next chapter, I promise you wont be disappointed._

Shortly after, Angela had left Maura alone with only her thoughts for company. She knew she had to do this and do it right. Wooing Jane could be the only way to progress with this and taking a chance by actually asking her on a date may be the only answer.

If Angela was right, as she should be and knowing her daughter better than any one else, being traditional and treating Jane the way she deserved to be, should do the trick.

_Traditional in my eyes is going to a restaurant, eating fine food, sampling rare wines of the world. Jane wouldn't like that or enjoy it...but she would do it to make me happy. But is traditional for someone like Jane, going to the movie theatre, grabbing pizza on the way home? No, that's too adolescent, she would have done that on her first date in Junior high!_

_I want to make it memorable and something that no one else has ever done for her._

After sitting for several minutes of tracing her lips with her forefinger and she carefully pondered what would be best, just jumped to her feet excitedly "I know just the thing Bass, Jane will love it!"

She reached for her laptop and started searching for the perfect date. Maura thought of every small detail, she wanted so badly for their first 'official' date to be perfect...that is if Jane accepted her offer.

With all of the arrangements made, she picked up her cell and took a deep breath. It was late but Maura didn't need to be a detective to know exactly what Jane would be doing right now...drinking beer sat alone on her couch.

She dialled and let it ring out for what seemed an eternity. Just as she was about to hang up, Jane's voice was heard.

"What?"

"Well, hello to you too Jane. So nice to hear your voice."

"Maur...sarcasm and you don't go, please don't try to be as witty as me." The brunette dryly replied.

"Jane, don't take it out on me just because _you're_ being a moody pants."

"Really? Moody pants? Is that the best insult you can come up with?"

"I was not trying to insult you Jane, I was merely stating the obvious." Maura replied in a dejected tone.

"I'm sorry Maur...its just...its just, Ma. You know what she said."

"I know. I sincerely think she said what she said for both of our benefits though. I'm sure she would have rethought her words if she had know how they would make you feel."

"But that's the trouble Maur...Ma never thinks before she speaks! And I'm sorry, that man obviously meant a lot to you in the past but it just makes me mad...ya know?"

"I understand completely Jane. But if you think about it. Angela does not know about our recent developments and believes that making you feel jealous may make you realize your feelings for me."

Jane could not help stifle a small laugh, "Really? You think Ma is that intelligent to be playing mind games with me? Anyway, why would she do that if she thinks we are just good friends?"

There was a silence.

"Maur...what did you say or do?" Jane interrogated.

"Um, Jane. I don't want you to be angry..."

"Oh god, you told her didn't you?"

"I couldn't help it Jane, you left like that. I was upset and the truth just came out!"

"Great, just great. So that's Ma and Frankie that know!" Jane sighed as she rubbed her face.

"I also assume that other people at the precinct have had their suspicions for some time now Jane, a lot of them talk about our relationship behind our backs...hold on, did you just say that Frankie knows too?" The doctors question was asked in a higher pitch than usual and was followed by a gulp. Panic was setting in.

"I'm sorry, Frankie came round after the gym the other morning and he knew something was wrong."

"What does he know? What did you say? Did he ask questions? Does he know that we..."

"Maura! Breathe! Its ok. He was the one that convinced me to talk to you about it. He said its obvious we are close and everyone can see it."

"Oh ok. Well it was you're Mother that helped me realize the importance of what I am about to do." The blonde added before taking another deep breath. "Jane Rizzoli...wouldyougoonadatewithme? There I said it."

"What? Are you speaking another language. You know I don't understand your French speak."

"Jane, would you do me the pleasure of attending an evening out with me on an official date?" Maura blushed and was thankful that Jane could not see her current physical reaction.

"Really? You want to take me on a date? I thought that would be my job?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm the guy...remember?" Jane replied playfully.

"Well will you or won't you Jane? I have something in mind for tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow, as in Tuesday? As in THE BIG GAME?" Shock evident in the detectives voice.

"Yes Jane, but I promise I will make it worth your while..." Maura replied in her best sultry voice "...remember I have TiVo too so we could come back and watch it later."

Jane sighed. "Ok ok when you put it like that, I accept." Jane was grinning like a fool. _Make it worth my while? Hmm, could be interesting. We could watch the game after a romantic evening out, followed by cuddling on the couch, followed by..._

"Jane? Are you still there?" The blonde inquired after the short silence which ripped her friend out of her daydream.

"Huh, yeah I'm still here..." she quickly got back on track "...so what's the plan, am I picking you up so you can take me to fancy restaurant?"

"No and no!..." Maura giggled "...I will pick you up at 6.00pm sharp and the rest is a surprise!"

Jane pouted like a child "Please Maur, just tell me. You know I don't like surprises."

"Jane...are you pouting?" The blonde teased.

"No!...I just need to know so I know what to wear, ok?"

"Just dress comfortably and be you, goodnight Jane."

"Sweet dreams Maur."

Jane was pacing her kitchen, waiting for her 'date' to arrive. It felt like she was back at school. First date jitters. Only this time she had already been dating the other person for 2 years without realizing it.

She reached for a bottle of wine that was sat at the back of one her cupboards and started to uncork the bottle. _The least I can do is offer her a drink when she arrives, damn cork, how long has this bottle been sat here? Can't...get...it...out. _She struggled and eventually lost her temper, using more force than she should. The neck of the bottle snapped and spayed pieces of glass all over the counter top. She tried to clear up the mess quickly and grabbed the pieces of sharp glass, only to catch her forefinger. "Mother f...Francis!"

There was suddenly a knock at her door. Jane glanced at the clock – 6.00pm on the dot. But how could this be Maura, she had not heard the clicking of her heels down the corridor which usually announced her arrival.

Jane opened the door, blonde locks bounced stunningly in the late afternoon sunlight that was beaming through the window at the end of the hall.

The detective looked down shocked by what she saw. A simple sweater, casual but perfectly fitted tight jeans and chucks? _Damn, she even makes my choice of clothes look good! _"Maura, you look beautiful."

"Oh my goodness Jane, what have you done?" Before the brunette could respond, Maura grabbed Jane's hand and started examining the small cut which was bleeding.

Looking sorry for herself and feeling a little stupid Jane replied "I broke a wine bottle, that's all."

Maura didn't respond with a lecture, or any google talk, she simply took the length of the finger and popped it in her mouth.

"MAUR! What...?" Jane looked down to see Maura looking up to her through partially hooded eyelids as she sucked on her finger, totally throwing her off guard.

The doctor gently removed Jane's finger from her mouth and looked down to examine the damage. "All better now Jane..." she announced triumphantly "...statistics show that most minor cuts heal 30% faster when treated with saliva instead of salt water or any alternative antiseptic...and don't worry, you wont catch any cooties!" Maura winked playfully.

Taking deep breaths, Jane composed herself. _Damn how did she make that so sexy? _"Well thank you Dr. Isles for your medical assistance, and did you really just say cooties?" _I have never heard that word sound so cute._

"Lets go Jane before we are late."

"Am I dressed ok for this mysterious location? And you programmed TiVo didn't you?"

"Yes, you look perfect my friend..." The doctor glanced down Jane's form noticing she had opted for her usual attire, faded blue jeans and a white vneck tee "...although you may want a jacket for later, you might get a bit chilly when we leave..." the blonde turned to Jane's coat rack and pondered, grabbing a Red Sox hoody she moved closer to the brunette "...here, this one will do nicely."

"Really? You are allowing me out in my scruffy Sox jacket? Are you feeling ok Maur?" Jane sarcastically responded.

"I am feeling fine Detective..." Maura inched closer to her friend, pushing her the full length of her body against Jane's so that she could reach round and tie the arms of the hoody around her friends lean body. She heard Jane gasp at the contact "...but my question to you Jane is, are you feeling ok?" The blonde knew what affect she was having upon her.

"Yes." Jane squeaked, trying not to look down. But she couldn't help it, as Maura had lent in and bent slightly to reach round her sweater had fallen forward, putting her ample bosom on show. _Oh my fucking god, she has the rack of god!_

Abruptly torn from her gaze, Maura grabbed Jane's wrist and pulled her out the door. "Hurry Jane, I promise you want want to be late for this. You are going to simply love it!"

Jane couldn't help but smile at the Doctor who was positively beaming with enthusiasm. "Well if you love it Maur...I'm sure I can warm to it."

After a 10 minute drive in Maura's car, they arrived at their destination. Jane looked around in confusion. "Maur, why have we stopped here?" For a detective she wasn't being very bright on this particular evening. Jane turned to Maura to see her friend looking back with the biggest smile that she had ever seen on the doctors face.

"Tah-dah!"

Jane's jaw dropped and she finally spoke in a voice so deep, even she hadn't know where is had come from "You have bought me on a date at Fenway Park?...your just playing with me now aren't ya?...your not playing with me..." Jane's voice began to get higher "...you bought me to Fenway Park? To see the game? THE YANKEES GAME?" The brunette almost squealed as she saw Maura nodding.

Immediately, Jane leant over and pulled her best friend into a hug and mumbled into blonde curls "You are amazing, I love you and you are perfect."

They separated, leaving Maura a little stunned "I wanted this evening to be something you would enjoy or would you rather forget it and go to my favourite restaurant?"

"Errrm..." Jane pretended to be considering her options "...well you know I love your choice in food and wine but it would be a real pity to let these tickets go to waste."

"Tickets? You need tickets to get into a game?"

"Oh please tell me this is your idea of humour." Jane pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

"Nearly got you there!" Maura produced two tickets from her purse and began to wave them excitedly.

"Where are we sitting?" Jane took the tickets from Maura to check the seat numbers and again her jaw dropped. "Maura how did you get these on Yankee night?" They were Green Monster seats, the most expensive and sought after seats in the ground.

"I have my ways. Now come on Jane! Lets go!"

As Maura turned to open her car door, Jane stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder and she turned back around to look at the brunette. "Maura? Thank you. And I know this usually comes after a date and you should be initiating it as I'm the date-ee but..." they both looked confused at her choice of words but neither chose to correct it. Jane leant across, gently placing her lips upon Maura's cheek, lingering and not wanting to lose contact with the most unbelievably smooth skin in the entire world. Jane inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent that was so Maura. Almost intoxicating, she felt at home and she had waiting for so long to appreciate little things like that without being caught.

They pulled back and both smiled, both genuinely happy and content with the simple things that made each other happy.

"WOOO. GO SOX!..." Jane shouted as she exited the car "...this is going to be fun!"


	10. Chapter 10

**_7 Days_**

_Thank you, thank you, thank you! I appreciate your reviews and lovely messages!_

_Now this chapter had to be capped, it was going on for far too long. I'm sorry if this annoys you but I promise it is moving in the right direction and there will be certain developments very soon!_

_Also, this chapter is for **JBA42** who's been having a tough time. Hope this cheers you up a little and also hope that someone as hot as Dr Isles delivers your baby!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The women found their seats inside the ballpark with ease. Purchasing higher priced seats was a superb idea by Maura. Not only were they were able to avoid the queues and reach their destination with 20 minutes to spare, but the view of the park was spectacular. They hadn't had to fight through the crowds to get there and they had their own personal space once they had found their designated seats.<p>

Once comfortably in place Jane took the opportunity to fully appreciate the moment sat on the high stools above the rest of the spectators. Jane gazed around in awe at her surroundings and began to get lost in the atmosphere. Maura on the other hand didn't let her eyes wonder even once from the beautiful brunette sat before her. Seeing Jane in her element was something completely new for the doctor, and she liked it.

Finally the Detective came round and noticed that Maura was blatantly staring at her with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" Jane laughed uncomfortably but couldn't help return the smile.

"Nothing. I just like seeing you enjoying yourself." The doctor nonchalantly replied.

Their eyes met and neither of them were able to tear their gaze away. Both of them smiling stupidly at each other, just staring into each others eyes.

The only thing that broke their eye contact was a loud and deep growl from Jane's stomach, causing both of them to look down at the offending area on the lean woman's body.

"Sorry! I thought you were taking me to a restaurant so I didn't eat!" Jane announced as she made an effort to silence her stomach by wrapping her arms around herself.

"Just wait here." And with that, Maura hopped down off her stool and made her way back into the stands until she was out of view.

Jane was left alone, she slumped forward across the ledge and sighed contently and she gazed around the ballpark dreamily. _This is amazing, this place is amazing. This date is amazing, Maura is...Maura is undeniably amazing. She totally completes me. She has made me happier than I have felt in my entire life...after one date! How can I be so lucky?_

Jane turned round just in time to see Maura returning, carefully making her way back down the steps cradling 4 bottles of beer. She also noticed a young concessions guy trailing closely behind her carrying numerous boxes and trays.

"Just here will be fine thank you." Maura instructed to the young man as she tapped the ledge where Jane had just been leaning.

He placed down a large assortment of fast food containers, before Maura added the beer bottles to the collection.

"Maur...you shouldn't have got all this. I mean I can't drink 4 bottles and eat all of this food." Jane winked playfully.

"I thought I would indulge myself in this whole experience..." the blonde replied as she sorted through the cartons and handed Jane a bottle "...so... if that means drinking beer and eating an unhealthy amount of carbs, sugar, fat and salt then so be it! Not to mention the likelihood of this food being prepared in unhygienic conditions..." before she could continue expanding on this subject the doctor found that her mouth had been covered by Jane's hand.

"Really Maur? You buy all of this food and then make wonder if the guy that cooked it washed his hands after he pee'd?"

Maura didn't try to respond with words, instead she simply puckered her lips and kissed the palm that was still covering them. Causing the brunette to gaze lovingly, her head tilted to the side, her eyes became glazed and a small smile formed at the corner of her mouth. Jane was truly head over heals with this woman. _I think my heart just melted._

The moment passed and they both began eating and drinking happily while Jane began telling her friend about the history of the park and sharing some of her fondest memories of her father bringing her and the boys to games whenever he got the chance.

"So Jane, what are the electronic boards over there for?" Maura questioned, eager to hear Jane talk further about one of her passions.

"Mainly for the scores, ya know during the game but I suppose they thought they'd cash in on them by putting up ads and messages before the game starts. They're actually quite a new addition to the ground, think they only went up last year..." Jane stopped when she noticed that Maura has started to giggle at her "...what's so funny?"

"I think you have been spending to much time with me...google!"

"You are obviously having quite an impact on me..." the detective replied as she raised an eyebrow "...look, see..." she pointed towards the digital display in the far corner with her floppy hotdog before taking another bite "...guys pay for lame romantic messages like that one and wedding proposals to be put up in lights so that their brides-to-be can gush stupidly."

"Oh...you mean like that one?" Maura asked disappointment clear in her voice.

Jane turned to read the display once again. She immediately dropped her hotdog and most of the masticated food from within her mouth as her jaw dropped open at what she saw. Surrounded in digital love hearts and fireworks.

_**Jane Rizzoli**_

_**Will you be my girlfriend?**_

_**Dr. M**_

_**xxxx**_

Jane blinked a few times to make sure she was reading it correctly, and finally closed her mouth before slowly turning to look at the blonde.

"Ha...ha...ha..." the blonde laughed uncomfortably "...too much?" She cringed, wrinkling her face up as she waited for Jane's response.

"Maura..." the brunette took a deep breath "...Maura, no one has ever done anything like that for me before. I...I feel quite overwhelmed right now."

"I'm sorry Jane, it seemed like a good idea at the time. I should have thought more clearly instead I got carried away with trying to make everything perfect. I went too far didn't I?"

"No...no Maura! Its...I'm touched that you put so much effort into this...for me..." the detective quickly brushed away a tear and tried to laugh it off "...oh man I feel like one of those stupid girls!"

Maura reached across and took one of Jane's hands in her own "You don't have to..."

"Yes...!" Jane interrupted "...yes I'll be your girlfriend, as long as you will say yes to you being mine?"

"Of course I will Jane..." the blonde laughed in relief "...now please tell me that they have that kiss cam thing here too like they do at basketball parks?"

"Maura!..." Jane could not help but laugh whilst pretending to be shocked "...and its a court, a basketball court not a park, anyway, how do you know about kiss-cams?"

"I saw it once on an episode of Modern Family..." Maura was shocked at her own admission, instantly covering her mouth with her hand "...please don't tell anyone I watch that show...I cant help myself!"

"Your secret is safe with me."

By the time the game started they had finished eating and Maura had insisted on disposing of all of the empty wrappers correctly instead of leaving them for the grounds keepers to pick up later. Shortly after the 5th innings Maura decided to go and purchase more beer for her girlfriend and upon her return she decided to be a little more confident.

The blonde slowly reached over and slid her hand under the brunettes which was sat out on offer, dangling over the ledge before them. Maura slowly ran her fingers down the length of Jane's slender digits until her hand was flat and their hands were palm to palm.

Instinctively they both curled their fingers round one another and exchanged a glance before returning to the action out on the field.

On several occasions Maura was dragged up out of her seat as Jane jumped out of hers fully immersed in the game. She was passionate about her team and really got involved. Not once did they lose contact. Maura had made up questions throughout the game, using it as an excuse to lean closer to the detective, lingering close for longer then needed. Both of them relishing at the small but innocent moments they could share together.

The game ended, sadly the Yankees won but this didn't spoil the date in any way. When it was finally time for them to leave, Maura casually linked arms with Jane as they made their way out of the park.

Walking closely together, arm in arm, Jane tilted her head a little closer to the blonde "I had a great time Maura, thank you. I really mean that."

"Even though your team lost you still had a good time?" Maura questioned, trying to understand sports fans.

Jane stopped and turned to face the smaller woman. For the first time in over an hour Jane broke contact. Suddenly feeling cold at the loss of contact. "Maur...even if the Sox hadn't turned up I would still have enjoyed it! Being here...with you...spending time, anywhere with you is good enough for me."

As the blonde was about to respond she was shoved quite roughly by some of the boisterous fans passing by. She stumbled forward and regained her balance when she came into contact with the lean detective that stood before her. The doctors hands accidentally landed on the firm abs directly in front of her. Instinctively, Jane reached out and helped steady her girlfriend further by placing her hands on either elbow.

Now left stood face to face in the middle of the bustling crowd, they were almost invisible to the oblivious passers by.

Maura's eyes gazed down to where her hands were settled "Wow!" she blushed at her sudden response but didn't remove them from where they were firmly planted.

Jane smiled, secretly pleased that Maura was impressed with her physique. She opened her mouth to speak but then she heard it. Cries. Cries for help that everyone else seemed to ignore. She turned, analyzing the crowd, desperately looking for the source.

"Jane? What is it?"

"You hear that Maur?...C'mon." The detective turned, taking Maura's petite hand in her own, pulling her through the crowds.

Then she saw it, in the middle of it all. A young man in his mid 20's slumped on the floor, crying out and tenderly cradling a heavily pregnant woman who was about the same age.

She dashed over to the spot on the Fenway Park parking lot where a small group had started to gather to get a slice of the action, Maura still firmly in tow.

"Boston PD!...move away...get back!" The detective announced as she forced her way into the small circle, flashing her badge on the way through. "Sir, what happened?"

"My fiancé...please help her, she's 36 weeks pregnant, please do something. I don't know what happened, we were walking, some guys bumped her then she started screaming and passed out."

The doctor was already down on the floor checking her vitals and looking for any obvious injuries. "We need to get her to a hospital now, the baby may be in danger. Jane can you help lift her?"

Jane immediately joined Maura beside the patient and took one of her limp arms, while the woman's fiancé mirrored her position on the other side. After a coordinated attempt, they pulled her to her feet. Just as she was in an upright position, she came to. Gasping for air and clearly in pain. The blonde sighed in relief "My car is just there, can you get her over to it?"

After a few agonising minutes the pregnant woman was stretched out across the back seat of Maura's Prius. Between gasps she managed to speak "I think...I think I'm having the baby James!"

The brunettes eyes shot open "Holy shit! Maura please tell me that she's just pissed herself and that her waters haven't just broke on your back seat?"

Maura's eyes also widened at the large wet patch that had suddenly appeared around the woman. "Oh my! I would need to conduct an examination to determine exactly what that fluid is...excuse me...Miss..."

"Chloe...her name is Chloe." the man interrupted.

"Chloe, did you just urinate on my back seat? I understand if it was unintentional but..."

Their suspicious were confirmed as Chloe screamed out, her knuckles turning white as she gripped on to the edges of the seat "I'm fucking in labour...get this thing out of me!"

"James call an ambulance! Jane get the picnic rug and my case from the trunk...now!" The doctor jumped into the back of the car and began trying to calm the woman to no avail. This was happening right here right now and it seemed Maura was the only medical professional on scene until the emergency crews arrived.

Jane returned and placed a hand on Maura's shoulder to show her support then and hastily handed over the blanket and the ME's kit.

"Jane...I can't deliver a baby!" The blonde whispered.

"Forget you are a dead people doctor...you are a doctor...that's all that matters." Jane tried to reassure the doctor who was now visibly shaking.

Maura tried to protest but was cut short by more screaming and the excessive force of the woman beside her grabbing her sweater and pulling her further into the car "Did she just say you are a doctor? Give me some fucking morphine or some shit!"

"No, no..well yes I am technically a Doctor but I am not an Emergency Doctor...I am the Chief Medical Examiner for the State of Massachusetts." She smiled proudly but it was quickly wiped of her face as she saw Chloe glaring back at her with her lip curled as though she was about to bark at her.

"Please, could you just help me." Chloe pleaded. Still gasping and trying to control her breathing through her contractions.

"Ambulance is on its way, they said it would be about 10 minutes." James shouted.

"Good, now get your ass round here. Go round the other side." The doctor instructed.

He appeared and Maura positioned Chloe across the seat, with James behind her supporting her upper body and holding her hands. While she got her self into position at the opposite end, planting herself firmly between the distressed woman's legs.

"Jane, make sure no one can see in...Chloe, I am sorry but I will have to remove your pants."

As Jane stood guard she turned at the least opportune moment, just as Maura pulled away the woman's underwear then placed the blanket over her lap to protect her modesty.

Again, the brunettes eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. This woman was certainly in labour. "Nope, never ever having kids after seeing that no matter how much Ma busts my balls!" the brunette mumbled to herself.

Jane had heard the snap of Maura's latex gloves being pulled on, she had heard the words of encouragement, the grunts and heavy breathing. She had not been prepared for the almost sudden sound of a baby crying.

She turned to witness the doctor cradling a screaming new born just before she proceeded to lean forward and hand the small being over to its relieved parents. In doing so, the blonde had put her curvaceous ass on show for the whole world and Jane to see. "Now there's a sight you don't see every day!" Jane laughed as she lowered her head to look inside the car "Congratulations." She added to the smiling couple.

As the doctor exited the car, the ambulance arrived. She gladly passed this one over to them, not before filling them in on what had happened.

Both women stood back, and linked arms as they watched the Ambulance pull away.

"Well, that's a date I'm never going to forget!" the blonde sighed.

"Yeah me too, you were amazing and nice ass Maur!"

"Thank you. I can show you other amazing things as soon as I got out of these dirty clothes!" emphasising the blood stained sweater by pulling it away from her body.

Jane raised a suggestive eyebrow in response as they got into the car and buckled up.

Shorty after, Maura pulled up outside Jane's apartment. In one swift fluid motion the blonde was out of the car and around the other side opening Jane's door, before the detective had even released the buckle of her seat belt.

"Really?" The brunette chuckled as she took Maura's outstretched hand to help her out of the car, allowing herself to be walked across the small side walk and to the front step of the apartment building.

They turned to face each other, feeling a little awkward. Jane reached out and took both of Maura's hands in her own before beginning to speak, just at the same time Maura began to speak, causing them to laugh.

The moonlight was bright, making Jane's dark eyes sparkle brightly "I really enjoyed your company Maur..hell I always enjoy being with you...but tonight you were..." She was cut off my the blondes soft hand grazing her cheek. Without thinking the brunette moved her face in further to the warm hand gaining more contact, before closing her eyes softly and breathing in deeply through her nose.

She hadn't had time to open her eyes again before she felt a set of firm lips upon her own.

The brunette gladly accepted the contact and reached around, placing her hands firmly on the smaller woman's back in the attempt to pull her in closer. Maura's free hand mirrored her other one and came to rest on the detectives other cheek, pulling her head in closer.

Their lips mashed together over and over again until Maura opened her mouth to take in a gasp of air. Jane tentatively introduced her tongue, running it along the plump lips then dipped it inside seeking out the blondes tongue which immediately reciprocated her actions.

A barking dog bought them back down to earth. They pulled apart, and rested their foreheads together.

"So, nightcap or something?" The brunette husked.

"I'll take the 'something' please detective." Maura replied through a goofy smile.

* * *

><p><em>Please don't hate me for ending it there! It will happen...soon!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_7 Days_

_Here you go my lovelies! A special treat for you all!_

_A certain part of this was inspired by a conversation with Rizzling, she managed to put an image of Maura doing this dirty deed in my head just before I went to sleep one night!_

_Thanks! _

* * *

><p>The short walk up to Jane's second floor apartment had been tortuously slow. Jane had allowed her self to be led by the blonde, who had managed to make climbing stairs seductive.<p>

She had taken Jane's hand and started walking. With every step ,she had taken a glance back to make sure the brunette was still with her, even though her hand was still firmly in her palm.

When they reached Jane's door, the detective had fumbled with her keys. She knew exactly what the rest of the evening had in store for them if Maura had her way.

Jane eventually opened the door and went through, Maura following closely. Jane had begun to walk towards the couch but she was unceremoniously pulled back.

Maura had barely shut the front door behind her as she reached out for the brunette, grabbing her wrist and harshly pulling her towards her.

The yank of her arm caused Jane to almost lunge back towards the blonde, bumping their bodies together and in doing so, pushing Maura against the solid door behind her.

They both inhaled deeply, their lips left so close that they could feel each others laboured breathing tickling at their skin.

Jane once again took both of the doctors hands like she did 5 minutes earlier when they shared their first kiss out on the steps of her building. This time, instead of being content with holding them she slowly pushed the blondes hands high above her head and back against the door, leaving the length of Maura's body exposed. The detective left one hand in place, holding her girlfriends arms up high while she let the other hand run down the length of her body, until it came to rest on her curvaceous hip. The action had caused goose flesh down Maura's neck and a visible shudder.

"Cutis...anersia...an involuntary reaction to pleasure...admiration, sexual arousal...and fear." The doctor managed to croak in an unusually deep voice.

Jane's eyes focused on the blondes full and wanting lips, just as the smaller woman unconsciously licked them. The brunettes eyes darted to Maura's eyes, she had never seen them so dark and dilated.

No further hints were needed. Jane immediately closed the gap, forcefully placing her lips on her girlfriends, causing the blondes head to knock against the door.

Instinctively they continued where they had left it outside, tongues met immediately causing a pleasurable moan to escape from Maura's mouth.

"Take..." Maura began to talk between gasps for air and raw kisses "...me to...ahh...bed."

The detective reluctantly broke away from the kiss and let Maura's elevated hands out of her grasp but still all of weight remained against the smaller woman, pining her to the door. "I think we should slow this down Maur."

"Are you scared Jane?"

"I..yeah...I think I am."

"Jane...look at me." Maura instructed as she tucked a few stray hairs behind the brunettes ear. "Its just me Jane...what is there to be scared of?"

"That's just it Maur. Its you. My best friend...ever...in the world!" Jane mirrored the doctors actions and pushed Maura's hair off her slender shoulders."Once we have done this, there is no going back. Things wont ever be the same again...I'm just scared that if things get fucked up that I'll have lost you."

"Its ok Jane." Maura cupped the detectives face between her hands and gently gave her a peck on the lips. "I understand, I want this to be right...we'll both know when its right. Why don't I go and shower while you...do whatever you do when I'm not throwing my body at you!"

"Ok." Jane chuckled and stepped away, allowing the smaller woman to finally move away from the door. "Just don't be long."

The blonde excitedly ran through the kitchen, kicked her shoes off on the way, totally unphased by how untidy she had left them. Then she was gone and the spray of the shower could be heard down the hall.

Jane rubbed at her face in frustration "Fuck!" She wanted this, she wanted Maura so badly but so many doubts had cursed through her brain, preventing her from just letting go.

Eventually moving, she made her way to the bedroom. Quickly stripping out of her tight jeans and t-shirt, exchanging them for her favourite shorts and an old t-shirt.

Barefooted she made her way back through the apartment and flopped down on the couch, immediately being pounced on by Jo Friday who had been waiting patiently for some attention since she heard them outside the front door.

"Jane?" The bathroom door closed. "Can I borrow some clean clothes?"

"Knock yourself out. Just don't clean out the closet while you're in there!" Jane joked, last time Maura had 'borrowed' clothes, she had been disgusted at what little choice Jane had hung up and lectured her on how she should take more pride in what she wears.

"Could you come in here please?"

Jane knew that tone, what embarrassing item of clothing had Maura found hidden away? The brunette gently pushed Jo away and padded towards the bedroom. "Please Maur don't..." as she entered the doorway she was nearly knocked off her feet by the breathtaking vision that awaited her. Maura, dressed only in one of Jane's BPD ceremony shirts, which was only partially buttoned up. Revealing ample cleavage and gorgeous legs, seductively propped up against the closet door.

"Holy fucking Christ...who knew my uniform could look that good?" She strode over to the blonde with newly found confidence. "You are so sexy." The brunette rasped as she pulled Maura in for another passionate kiss. This time she continued pulling her, slowly walking backwards, until she found herself perched on the edge of the bed. Her hands snaking round, impulsively grabbing two generous handfuls of ass.

She pulled the doctor onto her lap, making the smaller woman straddle her, revealing her black panties beneath the shirt.

"I thought you wanted to take things slowly Detective?"

Jane almost let out a feral groan as she pulled Maura down onto her and flipped them over so she was now on top of the blonde. "I've thought about how you would look in a Police uniform before, now I've actually seen it, I would be mad to take things slow!"

Their lips were on each other again. Maura's hands pulled at Jane's hair and neck, not able to get enough of how her girlfriend tasted or how good it felt kissing her. Meanwhile Jane's hand wondered slowly up and down the Doctors exquisite legs. As the heat between the pair grew, their kisses became more clumsy and frantic, their hands beginning to take on a life of their own. Losing themselves, both in the midst of growing arousal, they had began gently grinding their hips into one another. Both longing for more contact.

"Jane?...Jane?..." Maura desperately tried to break the kiss. The detective stilled her actions momentarily. "...touch me Jane. I need you to touch me." The smaller woman managed to convey with pleading eyes.

Jane tried to form a response but nothing would come out. She suddenly looked like a fish out of water, forming the shape of words with her mouth but no with no sound. They lay motionless until Maura started to move her hand down between their bodies, aiming for the very core of Jane's body.

Instead, Jane started to shake her head, her brow crinkled as she tried to fight back tears. She had never been this scared in her life. She would rather take a million more bullets, or even face Hoyt one last time rather than confront the feelings she had right now. Feelings that were tearing her in two. Being so aroused and wanting to feel someone so badly that you would die for them, but on the other hand being so scared that you want to run a mile and curl up into a little ball until it all goes away.

Maura could see the look of want and fear etched all over Jane's face. "Shhh, please, do you trust me?"

The brunette gently nodded, giving the doctor the all clear for her hand to continue its slow decent.

Keeping eye contact, Maura slowly pushed her hand under the elastic of her own panties.

To Jane's amazement, she watched as Maura's eyes fluttered shut and her mouth dropped open. Heat from between the smaller woman's legs drifted up and engulfed the brunettes senses.

She continued to watch the blondes facial expressions and noticed how beautiful she looked at that very moment. Jane could feel the doctors hand and fingers slowly moving and increasing their tempo. The sight, smell and sounds of Maura getting herself off as she lay beneath her were becoming almost to much to bear. It was the final straw when she felt the back of Maura's hand knocking against her hip over and over again.

She leant down, kissing Maura passionately, unintentionally bringing the Doctor out of her trance.

"Do it Jane, do it with me while you watch me." The blonde begged.

With no further persuasion needed, Jane's hand slid down between her own legs also and disappeared into her shorts.

The brunettes arousal already evident as she slid her fingers to the centre of her throbbing body. She began just as slow as Maura had, but soon her tempo had matched the pace set by Maura's hand.

"Kiss me, I want you." Maura gasped as Jane leaned in to comply.

Their tongues probed deeply as the lay tangled together, both hands now bumping occasionally against each other as they both worked on pleasuring themselves.

It didn't take long for either to reach climax, first Maura cried out into Jane's mouth as her orgasm ripped through her body. This was too much for Jane to take both visually and audibly, seconds later she too groaned out with pleasure as her body tensed and shuddered with pleasure.

They both lay gasping and attempted to calm themselves as Jane collapsed fully onto Maura. Her lips resting on the blondes neck, feeling her pulse with her lips.

"I love you Maura." Jane sobbed into her best friends neck as she realized it was now all or nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

_7 Days_

_Its great to see a few more people have found my story, just at the right time it would seem!_

_I notice that a lot of you think I'm a tease...well I hope it's working well and I assure you all will work out more than fine in the end._

_This chapter would be Wednesday which means they still have 4 more days before they go back to work and make a few discoveries. I also had good fun writing this update._

_Thank you for all of the lovely reviews and comments...meeting some nice people along the way :-)_

* * *

><p>Jane awoke first the next morning, comfortably aware of the smaller woman that lay curled up in front of her. Unconsciously during the night, Maura had backed into Jane's sleeping form and naturally, the detective had pulled her in closer, spooning her from behind.<p>

She had woken many times before in the same position, when they'd had sleepovers in the past, but this time she hadn't felt the urge to pull away before the blonde had time to realize their intimate position. This time she was happy to lie there and appreciate the moment, even if that's all she had the nerve to do.

Jane inhaled deeply, taking pleasure in Maura's scent. A subtle mix of her expensive Clive Christian's No.1 perfume, shampoo, a musky hint of natural odours and pancakes. _Pancakes? Huh? I must be hungry!_

Jane gently removed her arm from around the sleeping beauties body and slowly sat up. Trying not to wake her lover.

Before she got up, she took a few minutes to openly admire the doctor. Taking advantage of her slumber. Jane stared down at the woman's face, letting her eyes roam freely over her body without fear of feeling uncomfortable.

"Are you checking me out while I sleep? I feel violated!" The blonde sleepily joked.

Jane's eyes darted back up to the blondes face, to find her peeking back through one partially opened eye.

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were. I could hear you thinking."

"Huh?"

"Jane, I could feel your eyes wondering over me. Most probably lingering on my breasts, groin area and legs." The blonde smiled as she pulled the sheets up over herself to cover her legs and ass. "I don't mind...if you would like I can pretend to still be asleep if you haven't finished?"

"Maur!" Jane huffed and turned a bright shade of crimson whilst attempting to swing her legs off the bed to leave but before she could turn, the blonde had again caught her wrist and pulled her back down beside her. This was a move that Maura seemed to have perfected over the last two days, and a move that seemed to get her the results that she wanted.

The blonde searched for the answers deep within Jane's dark eyes "What is it Jane? Why don't you want to open up to me?"

"Trust me, I do! Just give me time, ok?" Jane replied sincerely before placing a chaste kiss upon the doctors lips.

Maura hummed in appreciation as Jane swiftly broke the contact, gazing back at the blonde who still had her eyes closed.

"I really enjoyed last night Jane, I hope you will be comfortable enough to let me touch you next time."

Jane immediately blushed. "Do we have to talk about...stuff Maur?"

"Jane, I find it very difficult to understand why you won't discuss intimate details with me and actually talk about how you feel yet you feel comfortable enough to share the act of mutual masturbation with me."

The brunettes eyes nearly popped out of her head and she focused on a very interesting lose thread on the bed sheets, not saying a word.

The blonde smiled "Its actually an oxymoron if you think about it. I mean masturbation is meant to be a solo act but..." She was cut off by Jane's lips on hers.

"I love it when use big words." Jane gasped as she deepened the kiss.

"I love it ...when you are assertive... Jane. I need to know how it feels to have your hands on me." The blonde reached for Jane's hand and furiously forced it to cup her breast, making it paw at the mound clumsily.

"Maur...soon...I promise you. But I want to do it right..." Jane breathed as she settled her forehead against the doctors, pulling her hand away to a safe distance "...and don't say that 'M' word again." She added playfully causing a mischievous grin form the blonde.

Jane rose from her side and made her way to the door, lingering for a few seconds before slowly turning to find Maura ogling her long tanned legs.

"Hey beautiful..." she clicked her fingers to brake Maura's gaze "...do you want coffee?"

"Yes please..." Jane turned and began to leave but halted just she heard Maura's attempt at being naughty "...mutual masturbation!" The blonde shouted, in unison with "Hey sweetie!" from Angela, bellowed from the small kitchen.

Jane froze. Her eyes locked in disbelief on her Mother.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Maura jumped from the bed and rushed to her side, immediately seeing the older Rizzoli staring back at them open mouthed. "Oh." She moved away, hiding her exposed body behind the brunette, still only clad in Jane's BPD shirt and matching black panties.

"Oh." Was all Angela could say for a while as the two women stood together in the doorway, staring at Angela who was staring back at them. "Have you two girls been playing dress-up? You look pretty sexy in uniform Doctor Isles..." Before she could finish her sentence, the realization kicked into Angela's brain. "...oh...you were...oh...OH!...Um I made you bunny pancakes!" She turned away in a hurry and continued her work in the kitchen causing the other women to giggle between themselves.

Jane made her way over to join her Mother, using her hand to cover her mouth so she didn't start laughing at her Mothers reaction while Maura slipped back into the bedroom.

"How long have you been here Ma?" Jane questioned as she began pouring coffee.

"Long enough Missy!"

"What? Ma? What do you mean?" Jane took a gulp of her drink.

"I came in to wake you..." Angela raised her eyebrow and nodded at her daughter. "...don't think I don't know what's going on here Janie. You might think I'm old but I know what I saw!"

"What's going on where?" Maura had emerged, rid of the shirt and now wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Here! In Janie's bed! I'm guessing the date went well?" The older woman smirked knowingly at the pair.

"Ma! Really? Is that why you came here...to spy...again?"

"Jane Rizzoli! How dare you. I came here to..." She stopped and chose her words carefully "... to make sure my two daughters were OK and well fed!"

Jane and Maura looked at each other and back at Angela. "Two daughters Ma?"

"You can't hide these things from me, either of you and if I'm right, well...Maura...welcome to the family...god help you, you must be crazy!"

Maura couldn't help but smile uncontrollably "Thank you."

"Ah-ha! Got you! That means you must have..." Angela wiggled her eyebrows up and down "...because you didn't deny anything."

"Well technically because we weren't naked, we only..." The blonde began to respond, matter of factly.

"MAUR!" Jane growled and whined at the same time, covering her face with both of her hands "Please God, let the floor open up and swallow me whole now!"

"What?..." The blonde looked concerned, oblivious of any Mother/Daughter rules that should not be crossed when discussing sexual relations.

Angela moved a little closer to the blonde and lowered her voice, "So what is it that you girls do exactly when you...you know?"

"STOP! Ma!" Jane sighed before looking to the ceiling as if looking to be saved. "And Maur...don't even think about saying another word!"

"But..."

"Maur...!"

"I..." The blonde whimpered.

"Zip!"

Maura pouted but eventually got the message.

"So what are you two doing today, anything interesting planned?" Angela winked.

"Really Ma? You just don't know when to quit do you. If you must know...Maura...I reserved us some spaces at the spa."

"Really! Thank you Jane." The blonde giddily clapped, unable to hide her approval.

* * *

><p>Several hours later they arrived at the outdoor spa, it was a secluded place, surrounded by the woods and truly at one with nature .It felt like they were the only people left on the earth. Last time they had visited the place it hadn't exactly been a relaxing day for either of them. It had been the complete opposite, dramatic and frantic.<p>

That infamous day had been almost a turning point for Jane. After Maura had delivered that poor girls baby, they had visited the hospital to check on the progress. She had at that precise moment become very aware of her desire to settle down and find her one true love. She hadn't at first realized what she was thinking, only that all of her hopes and dreams for the future involved Maura. As she had cradled the tiny baby she felt pure joy rush through her body, she had glanced up to see adoring Hazel eyes latched on to her. It hadn't all fit together until she had woken last Saturday morning in the blondes arms after a drunken night out. She was at home with Maura, Maura was her home and when all of the pieces had finally slotted together, she had realized that the doctor was the one, the only person she could imagine growing old with.

They had busied themselves all day trying the treatments on offer at the spa, from the jacuzzi and steam room to facials and mani/pedi's they had done it. Breaking midway of course for a healthy organic lunch which complimented the the whole experience.

Last on the list before they headed home was the mud bath.

As they headed towards the last treatment room Maura could hear the detective dragging her complimentary flip flops on the hard stone floor.

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you Jane how good this treatment is for you."

"You know how I feel about bathing in dirt." The brunette sarcastically replied, knowing how much it would annoy the doctor.

"Its clay, not dirt."

"Don't tell me, from Utah...and its 75% American Colloid, HPM 20 and 25% Western Bentonite?" Jane wiggled her eyebrows proudly as the blonde stopped dead in her tracks.

"Jane? How did you...? You do pay attention to me!"

"Maura...I don't think you realize how much attention I pay to you...!" The brunette smiled before forcing Maura to turn back round, then patted her ass gently "...now c'mon would ya, I'm dying to take my mud bath!"

They arrived in the treatment room, both of the women took their places beside each of the oversized bath tubs and simultaneously kicked off their flip flops.

At this point Jane froze. She had to strip to get into the bath and she was very uncomfortable knowing she was naked beneath the lush robe. She stood awkwardly fidgeting from one foot to another and began pulling at the belt which was pulled firmly around her.

"Are you not getting in Jane?" The blonde smirked over her shoulder. She was stood with her back to the brunette and she knew exactly what was wrong with the her. She was planning on enjoying every moment of this.

The blonde slowly let the arms of the robe fall down, exposing her shoulders and back to the nervous woman behind her. Seductively, she glanced back over her shoulder once again, to make sure she had her full attention before loosening the belt and letting gravity take effect. The gown fell to the floor, pooling at her feet. She elegantly stretched upwards to pull her hair into a messy bun, giving Jane a full view of her perfectly proportioned back and pert buttocks. She then gracefully lifted her leg to step into the clay.

While her back was turned, Jane took the opportunity to tear off her robe and jump into the bath before Maura had time to turn around and catch her. However, it did not go entirely to plan. As Jane hurried to jump in, she swung her leg over, totally misjudging the height as her eyes were still firmly rooted to Maura's spectacular body. Her shin cracked against the side and she stumbled, falling face first into the mud.

As Maura gracefully lowered herself into the brown substance she looked over to see a muddy looking Jane squirming around trying to get into a sitting position.

"Don't even think about it Maur!" Jane warned seeing the look of amusement on her girlfriends face.

"Oh Jane...I'm sorry.." The blonde blurted out between stifled laughter "...did something throw you off your step?"

"This is your fault!" Jane scowled as she attempted to wipe clay from her face...with her hand which was covered in clay.

"Me? Why?" The blonde playfully responded, faking innocence.

"Gee Maur...could it have been the fact that you were shaking you naked ass at me?"

"I was not shaking anything!"

"There was no need to...you still managed to put on a good show!" Jane sighed.

"And did you like the show?" Maura looked a little unsure of herself.

"What do you think!"

Maura smiled, as she closed her eyes "Its not like you haven't seen me naked before Jane."

"I know that Maura! But I didn't want to...touch you all those other times."

"I've seen you naked too you know, I don't know why you are so shy about your body. You have spectacular musculature definition." The doctor announced.

"Why thank you Maura! Now would you be so kind and order me some lemon water pleeease...I'm suddenly feeling very warm over here!"


	13. Chapter 13

**_7 Days_**

_I was looking for locations for this chapter and found this amazing little cabin that actually exisits. www dot vacationhomerentals dot com/vacation-rentals/Waterboro-Maine-vacation-rental-cottage-proID-55116 dot html _

_Check it out before you read on and it may help set the scene a little._

_Just wanted to thank all of you that have added favorites, followed and reviewed. Its still nice to see feedback and hear what you think :-)_

* * *

><p>The remainder of the evening was spent on Maura's couch, watching TV with a takeaway and an alcoholic beverage of choice.<p>

Once the food was out of the way, Maura seized the opportunity to snuggle up into Jane's strong arms as they watched the rest of the movie. However, they did not quite manage to see the end.

At some point Jane had lifted her legs up on to the couch, and due to Maura's body already inhabiting most of the available space, she was forced to put her legs around the blondes body, anchoring them firmly in place.

Absent mindedly, the brunette had began leaving light kisses on Maura's head which was securely tucked into her neck, whilst her eyes remained glued to the screen.

Before they knew it, the blonde had tilted her head and met Jane's lips. They started out slowly, tentative and chaste kisses soon turned more urgent as Maura parted the brunettes lips with her own and their tongues immediately met.

They could both feel the heat growing between them as Maura repositioned herself, she slowly sat up right and moved her body over Jane's so that she was straddling her lap. The kisses grew passionate and both began breathing more heavily. The blondes hands snaked around the brunettes neck and up in to her hair, kneading the raven locks beneath her fingertips.

The detectives hands reached round and grabbed at Maura's ass, pulling her up and in closer, so close that the heat from their cores met.

"Stop...we need...to stop" Jane panted heavily.

Maura met her gaze with concerned eyes "I...why Jane?"

"Jo...Jo needs walking, I need to get home." The brunette stated, almost throwing Maura back on to the couch as she stood.

"Jane? What just happened?"

The detective ran her hand through her hair as she paced backwards and forward, then kneeling before the blonde she took the dainty hands in her own. "Maura, I want to touch you so badly. So badly that I can't be around you like this because I won't stop and I'm scared of that."

"Then just let go Jane, do what ever you want to me. I want you too and we can get through this." Maura pleaded.

"I can't, it has to be the right time...preferably not when my Mother is anywhere around and I've never been with a woman, even the men I have been with...I haven't looked at their..."

"Penis? You can say the word Jane."

"Yes, that thing. My point is, I want to look at you. I want to feel every inch of you while I'm looking at you and right now I just don't feel comfortable enough to do that..." Jane sighed as she lifted Maura's hands to her lips and kissed them gently "...I don't want my first time with you, the person that means everything to me, to be something that I wish I could have done differently when I look back at it. I want it to be romantic and special and all of the things that I dreamt it would be when I found the right person. Does that make sense to you Maur?"

The blonde was taken back slightly at how tough Detective Rizzoli was actually a romantic at heart "Yes..." She nodded "...it will be all of that Jane, I promise you. You know you could still stay and we could just sleep...you don't have to go..." she laughed a little "...I wont leap on you in your sleep if you aren't ready."

"Jo will be waiting for me..." The brunette placed a firm kiss upon the Doctors lips before standing and making her way to the door "...hey? Do you fancy taking a trip with me tomorrow? Its meant to be a scorcher."

Instantly the blonde perked up "Do I need an over night bag?"

"Maybe..." Jane gave her best Rizzoli signature smile, dimples fully on show. Suddenly she felt nervous about the whole idea "...just pack a few things, just in case ya' know. Now I better go."

Early the next morning, Maura was woken very early by her phone vibrating under her pillow. She attempted to pull it out and was about to dismiss the alarm when she realized it was a text from Jane.

_Be ready in 30 mins, you might want to pack swimwear. J x_

The blonde grinned like a goofy teenager as she jumped out of bed and quickly tapped in her reply.

_Good morning Detective. Someone is eager to see me in skimpy clothing. Don't keep me waiting. M x_

She threw her phone to the side as she almost skipped to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower she packed a change of clothing, bikini and a sweater just in case it got cool. After peaking out of the window to check on the weather she decided to throw on her bikini just in case, then covered it with a lose fitting white linen shirt and khaki shorts, finished off with a simple pair of beach pumps. Lastly she grabbed her sunglasses and a towel before making her way through to the kitchen.

Just as she had finished feeding Bass an assortment of salad treats she heard the honk of a car horn. She waltzed over to the front door and immediately saw Jane leaning against a topless Jeep. It wasn't the car that caught the Doctors attention, it was Jane's smooth long legs. From the black cowgirl boots, her eyes roamed freely up the olive skin until they found a small pair of blue denim shorts, further up she found a very tantalizing tight white vest. All that was missing was a cowboy hat and Jane could have passed for a sexy Southern girl.

Jane shrugged her shoulders and gestured at the hire car "Well?...are you coming or not?"

The doctor couldn't resist the innuendo, wiggling an eyebrow she replied "I think you mean 'will you be coming with me'...and my answer to that it yes, most definitely."

The brunette rolled her eyes "Now I know you made that one up, but I don't mind on this occasion."

Maura grabbed her bag and skipped out towards the car. The brunette opened the door for her as she hopped in, then she watched the swagger of her girlfriends toned rear as she walked around the hood of the car and get into the drivers seat.

"So, where are you taking me detective?" The blonde suggestively asked as she put on her sunglasses, peering over the top of them, eagerly awaiting the response.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Jane replied with a devilish grin as she placed a hand over the doctors knee, before putting the Jeep into drive and pulling away.

The 2 hour drive went by quickly. Both enjoyed the warmth of the sun beating down upon them in the open top car, and the feel of the wind through their hair as they sped along the highway. It wasn't until they were around 10 minutes away that Maura started to ask questions.

"Jane..." they passed a road sign too quickly to read "..are we in Maine?"

"We have been for about 30 minutes Maur...considering your so clever, your not too bright when it comes to Geography are ya?"

"I resent that, I know a lot about World Geography..."

"But not a lot about your neighbouring State?" Jane giggled.

"Well...I...I cant say I have ever spent a lot of time in Maine."

"Its a good thing I'm driving then isn't it. Bringing you here will make you realize there are some amazing places right on your doorstep!"

"So we are going to Maine? Do they have a Macy's there?"

"Maura!...I haven't bought you all this way to take you to the mall in your bikini. We're actually stopping in Waterboro."

"Oh..." The blonde recomposed herself and tried to hide her obvious disappointment "...sounds...adorable!"

Jane smirked, she knew that what she had in store for the Doctor would blow her away. The quaint little town and idyllic surroundings of their destination was humble, even by her own standards but it had heart.

Shortly after, they approached the destination. Jane turned slowly into a small dirt path, which she nearly missed as it was well covered by trees. She slowly drove up the bumpy path and turned to see Maura lift her sunglasses and perch them on the top of her head.

"Are we here Jane?"

"Yes. This is it!" Jane had forgotten how beautiful it was, her parents had bought them here when they were kids and it hadn't changed one bit.

The little cabin came in to view and Jane parked the Jeep up beside it, she jumped out and ran round to open Maura's door for her. "Welcome to Dragon Fly Hill! I hope you like it..." The brunette was suddenly unsure of herself, would this really compare to any of Maura's trips to Europe, the times she had spent in Paris and Milan? "...I thought it would be quiet and relaxing...you know without Ma being around."

"Oh...oh...are we staying the night?..." Maura eyes suddenly lit up, she was a little distracted by the possibility "...sorry...it looks gorgeous, show me inside."

Jane extended her hand and Maura gladly accepted it, as they made their way to the front door the true extent of the locations beauty hit her. "Oh my goodness, Jane its beautiful..." the blonde hurried down the small private dock, dragging the detective along with her.

She stood in amazement looking at the tranquillity of the lake before turning her attentions back to Jane.

"I really don't know what to say, I had no idea there were such places so close to home."

The brunette simply smiled in response before pulling the smaller woman into a hug. The hug soon turned into kissing and the kissing soon left them breathless and hungry for more.

"So where will I be sleeping Jane?" the blonde playfully enquired.

"Would you like to see our bed?...C'mon...last one in gets dunked in the lake later." They both looked at each other momentarily before sprinting towards the cottage.

Maura wasn't the least bit disappointed when they arrived inside, it was as homely and charming on the inside as it was out. From the wrap around raised deck and fire pit to the antique four poster bed, it was perfect.

When Maura had entered the master bedroom, immediately she had looked to Jane. She didn't need to say anything, she simply grabbed a handful of her vest and pulled her down with her onto the bed, instantly locking her lips upon the brunettes "I love it." She gasped between kisses and before pulling Jane closer to her.

They were both lay on their sides facing each other but Maura's leg easily found its way between Jane's thighs, using it as leverage to get closer than humanly possible. Maura wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck, pushed her breasts closer into Jane's, squashing them together in the process.

Fast and chaste kisses became longer and more exploratory as Maura brushed her tongue over Jane's lips and was granted access. The sudden contact of their tongues caused Jane to jolt a little with pleasure and her hands began to roam freely over the blondes shoulders and back.

Reluctantly, Maura stopped the make out session causing a slight groan of disapproval from Jane. "Do you want breakfast?"

Although disappointed Jane nodded, trying not to let her bottom lip drop.

"What?" Maura noticed the sudden change in the detectives mood.

"Nothing." Jane sighed.

"Are you pouting Jane?" The blonde teased.

"No."

"Yes you are. I can see..." Maura playfully added, she leant in a little and pecked Jane quickly on the lips before moving down to her lean exposed neck "...you're pouting because I stopped kissing you."

"I was not." She breathed as the blonde continued to gently kiss her neck.

"I promise you that there will be as much of this..." Maura suddenly sucked upon the olive skin beneath her lips, eliciting a moan from the detective "...as you can take later on...but..." She pulled back and searched Jane's eyes "...only if you want it to happen."

"I want it...that's why I bought you out here...so that..."

Maura silenced the brunette by placing a finger on her lips. Silently, Jane knew she didn't have to say those words out loud.

"I think we should go and buy supplies, that way we can cut ourselves off from the world and so that we don't have to see anyone until we have to leave."

"I think I may get very hungry later..." the detective lifted an eyebrow suggestively "...I need a reserve supply of food...just in case I'm unable to find the strength to stand. Now c'mon, lets go so we can come back!" Jane winked as she pulled the doctor up from the bed as she stood, intertwining their fingers, she led them back out of the cottage.


	14. Chapter 14

_7 Days_

_Sorry for the delay peeps, had some computer issues and this chapter had to be just right...can't rush these things!_

_Also, I've been nominated for a RizzlesFanfic award, woot! Thank you whoever nominated me and this story in the comedy category of all places and thank you to all of my readers! Check the other nominees out and get involved www dot rizzlesfanawards dot wordpress dot com_

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours the pair returned from their trip out for supplies. They had lazily strolled round the small town, taking in the local surroundings after deciding to take the short trip by bike. The bikes were part of the package back at the cottage along with the canoes and kayaks. They were meant to help the cottages visitors escape and connect with nature whilst providing some entertainment.<p>

Their return had seen them riding back up the secluded track wobbling quite comically as both of their bikes were heavily saddled with sacks full of grocery.

Once safely back, they immediately went inside to start unpacking. They had barbecue items for lunch, and stir-fry ingredients for dinner, which would be accompanied by beer and wine. There was also a selection of chips and candy which Jane had snuck into the cart while Maura's back was turned.

Maura had insisted on putting everything away in its correct place before they were allowed to go outside and relax in the sunshine. By the time they had ventured out, the midday sun was beating down with no remorse.

Jane settled down on one of the loungers and had cracked open one of her ice cold beers by the time Maura emerged.

As the blonde stepped out onto the deck Jane turned, and the sight that greeted her physically took her breath away and caused her to choke on the swig she had just taken.

"Jane, are you ok?" Maura giggled, knowing exactly what had caused Jane's ungraceful outburst. She stood awaiting the response. The blonde had cast off the flimsy linen shirt and shorts and was now wearing her simple white bikini top and wrap around.

"Yeah..." the brunette croaked as she attempted several times to clear her throat "...I just...beer...went down wrong way." She attempted to avert her gaze from Maura's chest and yoga toned stomach.

The doctor took a step closer before taking a perch on the edge of Jane's lounger. She kept her back to the detective but strained her neck round to hand her a bottle of lotion. "Could you do my back please...I don't want to burn."

"Um...ok..." Jane nervously flicked open the lid and squeezed a generous amount of sunscreen into her hands "...just your shoulders?"

"My arms and back too please..."

The brunette took a moment to regain composure as she doubtfully made contact with Maura's freckly skin.

"I tend to burn very easily. My pale complexion requires me to take extra care to protect myself from UV rays, and I find that this baby sunscreen offers the best protection because of its high SPF. It also moisturizes very well and smells adorable, don't you think?"

During this small ramble, Jane had begun to rub the lotion in to Maura's shoulders. Barely even using her fingertips, as if she was almost too scared to put her hands completely upon the blonde's body. "I don't smell anything."

"At least smell me then Jane!" The blonde demanded as she wiggled her shoulders.

Jane moved her head a little closer to the doctor and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes at the feel of being so close. It would be so easy to close the small gap between them and place her lips gently upon her smooth skin but no. Jane knew that in doing so she would need to have more of her. She didn't want to take things any further just yet, she wanted to wait until they had no reason to stop and being the middle of the day, on their first day at the cottage didn't seem like the best of times to overcome her fears.

"Mmm, you smell good... err the lotion smells good...coconuts."

As quickly as possible, Jane proceeded to apply more sunscreen down Maura's back and arms. She felt almost abrupt for taking so little care whilst applying it but she wanted to spare herself any further discomfort. If this had been back home, things would be different. Or even in the safety of nightfall, she was sure she would have taken full advantage of this situation, however on this occasion she was showing full restraint.

Once the bottle was firmly back in Maura's hands, she stood and turned to the brunette, motioning with her eyes for her to stand also.

"What?"

"Do you want me to do you?" Maura playfully enquired.

"Um...excuse me?..." Jane felt her cheeks flush.

"Would you like for me to put some on you?" The blonde flashed a cheeky smile.

"Maur!...Why do you have to make everything an innuendo?"

"I have no idea what you mean Jane..." Maura attempted to feign innocence "...I was merely enquiring if you would like for me to put sunscreen on you."

"No! I don't want any."

"But Jane, no matter how dark your skin is, you still need protection to help prevent squamous cell carcinoma and basal cell carcinoma. Now take your vest off."

"Fine!" The detective stood swiftly and pulled her vest over her head, leaving her feeling vulnerable in her short denim jeans and black bikini top. She quickly wrapped her arms around herself, attempting to cover some of her midriff.

The blonde smiled affectionately at Jane's childish behavior, as she took a moment to enjoy Jane's sudden exposure.

"I don't know why you are so self conscious..." Maura reached out and pulled Jane's arms from around their owners body "...you have an amazing body which you should be proud of." The blonde began squeezing the sunscreen into her hands.

"You just make me uncomfortable..." Jane pouted as her shoulders slumped forward "...I know you're staring at me."

"Jane, I have admired your physique many times before..."

"You have?"

"Yes, and you must have been blind to not notice me admiring your spectacular definition."

"See! That's why I get...like this!" Jane pouted again and almost threw a tantrum as she stamped her foot and shook her wild locks.

Maura reached out and pushed Jane slightly to turn her around, immediately covering the brunette's shoulders in sunscreen "Quit being such a baby Jane!"

"Maura!...I can't...did you honestly just say that?"

"Yes. Yes I did and to be frank, I think this is all an act to get compliments from me." Maura suddenly poked Jane in the ribs, causing her to jump at the contact.

"Maur!..." Another poke to the ribs caused her to nearly jump out of her skin "...if you do that once more..."

"Oooh I'm scared Detective, what will you do? Lock me up and throw away the key?..."

Jane turned to face Maura, a huge mischievous smile plastered over her face, at once stopping the blonde mid speech.

Maura nervously smiled back "Jane? What are you up to?"

Without further warning Jane bent her knees slightly and lunged towards the smaller woman's stomach. Using her shoulders and strength she lifted the blonde off the floor and swiftly wrapped her arm around one of Maura's legs so that she was firmly in place in a Fireman's carry.

"Jane put me down!"

"Uh uh." Jane began walking across the deck and down the steps away from the cottage.

"Jane! Please, put me down, I'm sorry!"

"I warned you Maur, but you just wouldn't quit it would ya?" The brunette continued walking, very aware of Maura's bare stomach pressed across her shoulders, and of her breasts pushed firmly into her upper arm. The feel of their warm soft bare skin covered in sunscreen was the most delightful feeling that Jane had experienced.

Maura had also noticed this, even though she was protesting, she was quite enjoying the fact that Jane was ignoring her requests to be put back down onto firm ground.

As Jane walked, Maura could only see what lay beneath Jane's feet. The wood of the decking had changed to gravel, then grass and then back to wood again. It didn't take her long to figure out what Jane had in mind...the lake.

"Jane? You wouldn't?...please Jane. I'm sorry!"

It was too late, the doctor felt Jane's biceps tense under her body as she was lifted clear over the detectives head and launched into the lake.

As she was submerged under the water she heard the brunette's husky laughter from the wooden dock.

As she re-emerged she naturally pushed her wet hair back and spat out the water which had crept into her mouth during the sudden dunking.

Seductively, she wiped the water off her face as she peered over to Jane. "I can't believe you just did that." The blonde tried to hide her amusement but it was too much and soon joined Jane in laughter.

"Get in here." Maura instructed, not breaking eye contact.

Without hesitation, the detective kicked off her boots and diligently unbuttoned her shorts, which then lay in a heap on the ground.

Jane's olive skinned body, now covered only by a small matching black bikini set, was on full show for the doctor. The brunette sat on the edge of the dock and could feel Maura eyes burning into her skin. She slowly lowered herself into the water.

She was about to swim the short distance to her girlfriend but was startled as the blonde started furiously splashing water in her face.

"That's for soaking me!" The blonde then launched herself across the water to tackle Jane and pull her beneath the surface.

When they both surfaced, their arms were firmly locked around one another's necks. The weightlessness feeling provided by the water made it extremely easy for Maura to wrap her legs around Jane's body and pull herself closer to the tall detective.

Their eyes met again and both smiled silently at each other. Before long their lips met slowly and softly. The gentle kiss was loving and tender, but Jane could still feel the heat rising between their two bodies. She wasn't sure if it was arousal or simply the heat from there sun soaked bodies but she was aware of her cheeks and chest starting to flush.

Reluctantly, she pulled away from the blonde and her own shyness broke through. Her eyes dropped unintentionally to Maura's chest and was relieved to see flushed skin mirroring her own physical response. Before the detective had realized, her gaze had dropped further and her eyes were firmly set on the blondes breasts. The sight of Maura's ample bosom barely covered by two small triangles of white fabric made Jane salivate. She had then noticed the blondes hardened nipples showing through the wet flimsy fabric.

"Oh my god.." Jane blushed further realizing she had said that out loud. Hiding her embarrassment and sudden redness she submerged herself under the water, closing her eyes shut tightly. When she surfaced, Maura was still looking at her "...you wanna get out of here before you get cold?"

"Too late for that don't you think, I'm already a little chilly."

"Yeah I can see that!" The brunette joked as she started to make her way back over to the dock, closely followed by her smaller counterpart.

The detective pulled herself out of the water with ease and turned to offer the blonde a hand which she gladly accepted. Leaning down to pull Maura from the water inadvertently gave the blonde a full view of her smaller cleavage, causing her to grin like a fool.

"Maura!" Instantly Jane knew what had happened.

"What? I advise you get accustomed to it!" The doctor winked and brushed past, making her way back to the cottage. Leaving Jane watching her scantly clad ass swaying elegantly as she walked.

By the time Jane had collected her discarded clothes and made her way back to the cottage, Maura had already made herself comfortable on one of the sun loungers and lay with her eyes closed. The brunette quickly pulled the spare lounger beside her and settled in. Before long they were both sound asleep

When Jane awoke, it was nearly dusk and there was a chill in the air. She decided to go back in and take a quick shower. When she emerged in another vest and shorts, Maura was still soundly asleep. The brunette heard her stomach growl and remembered that they hadn't had their barbecue for lunch as intended, so she decided to get started on the stir fry. She also hoped that the smell of food may wake Maura from her slumber.

As intended, after only a few minutes of preparing the ingredients, Maura appeared in the doorway, hugging herself to try and get warm.

"Hey, sleepy head." The detective smiled.

"Was I asleep for long?"

"Only a little longer than me, we both must have needed it. Why don't you take a shower to warm yourself up while I finish up here."

"Yeah, good idea." Maura turned and disappeared down the small corridor, quickly followed by the sound of the shower running.

While the food was cooking, Jane successfully lit the open log fire with ease. She returned and threw the ingredients in to the wok. She gazed around the quaint cottage and realized that the glowing fire and the lowly lit lounge area actually made quite a romantic setting. As she continued to daydream, her gaze met Hazel eyes staring back at her from the corner of the room. Somehow Maura always managed to render Jane speechless when she let her natural beauty shine though.

This evening was no different, the blonde stood leaning against the doorway, with her honey blonde damp locks hanging freely, no make-up and what she wore was just so damn adorable.

Just an oversized BPD hoodie, which Jane knew belonged to her. It was pretty baggy on Maura, the hem hung midway up her thighs and the cuffs were hiding the majority of her dainty hands. She had finished of the outfit with a cute pair of fluffy bed socks.

Jane's heart nearly meted at how cute her girlfriend could be whilst managing to remain sexy. Jane was also very grateful that she was the only person who would ever see the doctor out of her designer wardrobe. "You are so beautiful."

"Oh Jane please, these are comfort clothes. I learnt that from you."

"I'm serious Maura. You are perfect, and I've never been so attracted to anyone in my life." Jane confessed as the doctor made her way over to join Jane.

"That was quite bold of you detective..." Maura smirked before her hands snaked around the brunettes waist from behind "...does that mean..."

Jane cut her off "Shhh, don't say it. Just...if I think about it instead of just going with it I know I'll back out."

Before long they were both sat comfortably on the couch eating and chatting contently. Maura had to make do with a slightly cheaper bottle of wine and Jane hadn't got her usual brand of beer but neither complained, they were both happy to be spending some quality alone time together.

After they had finished, Jane stood and took her own and Maura's dish back to the kitchen. It didn't take long for her to return, but in the brief absence the blonde had shifted off of the couch and was sat in front of the blazing fire with her legs tucked under her, gazing at the flames and feeling totally relaxed in her new surroundings. Jane quickly scooted in beside her.

"Hey." The brunette offered in her husky voice as she nuzzled closer into Maura.

"Hey yourself..." The blonde breathed back "...are you ok?"

"Yeah...I think I am. Are you?"

"I would be better if your hands were on me." The blonde replied seriously as she turned to seek Jane's eyes.

The detective didn't say a word. Her eyes were transfixed upon her girlfriend. There was no way she could even begin to put what she was feeling in to any coherent words. She simply nodded before reaching for Maura's hand and pulling it to her own face.

She brushed it along her cheek before gently grazing the soft skin with her lips, never breaking eye contact.

Jane held her hand tightly whilst reaching out and copying the actions, she gently brushed Maura's cheek with the back of hand and then slowly let her hand wonder round the back of the blondes neck.

Although eager to pull her in, she paused, visibly taking a moment to prepare herself. She gulped and felt her eyes begin to tear up.

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?" The blonde answered in anticipation.

"I...want...it would make me really happy...if I...oh god..." She turned her face away from the intense gaze of her soon to be lover as she felt a tear escape and trickle down her cheek.

"Hey..." Maura gently turned Jane's head to face her again, and brushed away the tear with her thumb "...its ok...now we're here, well if that's where I assume we are right now. I could be assuming way too much and I sincerely apologize if I have misinterpreted what is about to happen here..." she took a large gulp for air ..."sorry...I'm petrified too."

Jane smiled widely "Doctor Isles...do you realize how many times you just admitted to making an assumption?"

The blonde didn't dignify the question with a verbal answer. She lunged forward and squashed her mouth to Jane's. "Now what we're you saying?"

Jane's serious demeanor returned once again, she took a shaky breath. "I would like to make love to you Maura, if that's ok with you of course?"

"I would very much like that Jane." The blonde responded and again slowly moved forward, closing the distance between their lips.

Jane closed the final gap as their lips gently grazed. They both knew where this would be heading and how important it was to both of them.

Thoughts ran through Jane's mind at a hundred miles an hour.

_Ok how do I do this?_

_How do I touch her?_

_Do I do it straight away?_

_What if she doesn't like it?_

_What if I cant satisfy her?_

She was torn back to reality by the feel of Maura's tongue gently brushing her lips, requesting entrance. She quickly obliged and reciprocated her actions.

Jane's free hand joined her other around the blondes neck and she pulled her closer. Moving her hand further up to enjoy the feel of honey blonde locks between her fingers.

Maura shifted slightly so she was sat face on with the detective. She placed her hands on Jane's sides, causing the detective to shiver slightly under her touch. Much to Jane's surprise, the blonde dropped her hands to the detectives hips and pulled her in closer, forcing Jane to part her legs and place one foot either side of Maura's crossed legs.

Instinctively, the blonde uncrossed her legs and slid her legs underneath Jane's, pulling herself in closer and wrapping her legs around the lean frame before her.

Jane's hands dropped further and found the base of Maura's back, she was barely able to find where the end of the oversized sweater was as the blonde was sat on it, but with a small but firm tug it was free from its constraint. She nimbly tucked her hand under the hem and found the soft warm skin of Maura's hip.

The doctor gasped at the surprise contact but suddenly felt the need to feel skin under her fingers too. Her hand wondered upwards and soon found the brunettes firm shoulders, which she openly admired the feel of with her hands.

It didn't take long for Jane to resent the barrier that remained between her and seeing all of her girlfriend.

Much to Maura's disappointment Jane broke the kiss, both breathing heavily and flushed with arousal. The blonde soon realized Jane's intentions and accepted the loss of contact.

The brunette tentatively reached for the hem on both sides of the hoodie and slowly began lifting it. Drawing it torturously slow up Maura's torso, until the blonde had no choice but to lift her arms above her head. The brunette continued pulling up the garment, exposing her stomach. She then realized her girlfriend wasn't wearing a bra when she reached her breasts and then pulled it swiftly over her head.

At once Jane knew what her favorite part of her girlfriend was. _God that is an amazing rack!_

She peered down between the newly exposed skin of Maura's breasts and back up to her face again, then back down, not conscious she was licking her lips.

"They're all yours Jane." The blonde rasped a little deeper than usual.

The brunette needed no further encouragement. She took one of Maura's pert nipples into her mouth and sucked furiously.

"Ahhh." The doctor moaned in approval as she arched her back into Jane's touch, clawing at her shoulders for more.

The sound of the sudden approval caused a rush of satisfaction, also the vocal outburst had been the sexiest noise the brunette had heard come from her girlfriends mouth. A mixture of the two heightened Jane's arousal further and she felt a twitch between her legs.

Jane then focused her attentions on the other breast, again sucking as harshly as the other nipple.

Until this moment, Maura had not realized that her body would react so strongly to such raw passion and desire. Previous lovers had not quite hit the mark so easily, and never in her life had she been so aroused after the first touch.

She needed to feel her skin against her, Maura reached for the hem of Jane's vest and began tugging. The brunette obliged but pouted a little at being interrupted and at the thought of being exposed.

They were both left naked from the waist up, both staring longingly at each other, wrapped in each others arms.

The blonde smiled and slowly began to advert her eyes downward until she found the detectives chest heaving in anticipation.

"Jane, you are amazing." Maura whispered before peppering the skin on Jane's chest with kisses. She then began her decent, licking and sucking on her way until she found the detectives hardened nipple. She began licking with the flat of her tongue and alternating between quick flick and sucking motions. All the time kneading and tweaking the opposite nipple with her hand.

Jane had unconsciously began rocking her hips back and forth, almost matching the tempo of her increased breathing. Her need for more was too much. She suddenly but gently pushed Maura backwards and lowered her to the floor, following her down, pressing her own body flat against her.

Jane took a moment, leaning up on her elbow she peered down looking at her beautiful girlfriend. Her skin glowing in the firelight and eyes twinkling with desire.

Maura knew what Jane was doing without her even saying a word, the doctor simply nodded and Jane began to make her move.

Easily the brunette found herself kneeling between the blondes parted legs. She ran her hands up the length of them simultaneously until she reached her hips. She grasped at them, almost deeply massaging the muscles beneath. Jane then proceeded to hook her fingers over the waist band of the doctors panties.

She dragged them down and they were abruptly disregarded. Maura intently watched Jane's face for any indication of doubt but instead she witnessed her eyes go wide, her pupils dilate and a small smirk appear which she was obviously struggling to hide.

Jane was in awe at what was offer in front of her and Maura wasn't shy by any means. She studied the mound between the blondes legs, arousal blatantly obvious as the glistening wetness was extenuated by the flickering glow from the flames.

Jane looked up once, she was sure Maura was holding her breath, she then lay between her legs and inhaled deeply. Without a second thought she extended the length of her tongue and ran it the length of the doctors core, stopping directly upon her clitoris.

The blonde shuddered and exhaled deeply before she began moving her hips gently to encourage Jane to continue.

In which she did, she quickly found exactly where and how Maura liked to be touched. The blonde was already highly aroused and with the detectives almost experienced actions it wouldn't take her long to climax.

"Jane...Jane..." she tugged at the brunette hair a little to get her attention "...come up here...I want to see you."

Jane obliged, immediately locking lips with the blonde and quickly finding her clitoris again with her fingertips.

Maura reached down and pushed at the brunettes shorts, she took the hint and helped kick them off.

"Jane..." Maura gasped "...inside me, please. I need you."

The brunette gently inserted one of her strong fingers as far as she could. Realizing how easy it was and how wet Maura was, she quickly inserted a second and began moving them back and forth, in rhythm with the blondes hip movements.

The doctor raised her knee and quickly pushed at against Jane's throbbing center, without any encouragement, the brunette began grinding herself against it, easily sliding back and forth.

It wasn't long before Maura's hip movements became frantic and less rhythmic, she reached down and forced Jane's fingers deeper, pushing the palm of her hand firmly against her clitoris.

She began grinding wildly, causing Jane to focus on her own satisfaction. Jane began to match the blondes speed and force and she pushed herself tighter against her thigh.

Suddenly Maura's head thrashed to the side and back "Jane kiss me!"

Their mouths joined hungrily, and Maura's raged breath was eagerly consumed by Jane's mouth.

The blondes body began to shudder and her moans were stifled by Jane. After her body tensed and quivered, she came to rest trying to catch her breath.

"I want you to come Jane. Come for me." The blonde reached down between Jane's legs and was immediately greeted with wetness on her own leg and covering the brunettes core. She easily slipped through and entered two fingers.

Jane gasped and began grinding once again, now with the added intrusion. Almost immediately her she threw her head back as she continued to ride the doctors hand and thigh.

As she pumped quicker, her small firm breast bounced, after one last push downwards her body spasmed and she groaned out her girlfriends name.

"Maura...fuck...Maura..."

Shortly after she had lost control of her body, she went limp and she crashed down on top of the blonde.

"Fuck..." Jane whispered against the blondes neck.

Maura giggled "I'm hoping that's a good 'fuck' Jane?"

"Oh yes!" She sighed contently "I love you Maura."

"I love you too Jane."


	15. Chapter 15

_7 Days_

_The reviews and PMs I have been getting about this story have been wonderful. I can't think you all enough and I am totally gobsmacked at how many views in total it has had!_

_I would like to apologize for any inacuraces in this chapter, had to Google a certain subject as it's a little out of my comfort zone. I would appreciate any feedback!_

_Anyway, here's a quick update to keep you going :-)_

* * *

><p>Maura woke first the next morning due to an incredibly numb arm, so numb it was actually painful.<p>

She looked over to her right and down slightly to see the cause of her discomfort sleeping soundly.

Although she was in a considerable amount of pain, she just didn't have the heart to disturb her girlfriend who looked so peaceful and content.

Jane was lay closely tucked up to the blonde, her head firmly in the crook of her neck, an arm possessively thrown over her waist and her leg ever so slightly over one of the doctors.

Laying there motionless for several minutes, Maura looked around the room, possibly for a cushion, anything to replace her arm with. If she was gentle enough, maybe she could lift Jane's head and quickly put something under there as she removed her arm.

It wasn't going to happen. The blonde sighed and began flexing her hand to try and get the blood flowing once again. The tensing action down her arm must have been just enough to disturb the detective from her slumber as she fidgeted in her sleep and readjusted her position, just enough to relieve the pressure and allow for the blood to flow in Maura's poor arm and hand once again.

Jane looked adorable shifting in her sleep and the blonde was mesmerized by her cute little sleepy gestures. She watched her face twitch slightly, it almost looked like she was talking in her sleep. Her eyelids indicated some sort of REM and Maura knew that Jane was definitely dreaming.

Her gaze lowered slightly and she noticed the corners of her mouth turn up into a small smile, it must have been a good dream.

The doctor smiled mischievously to herself when she realized that they were still both in the same state of undress as last night...naked.

Her eyes followed the contour of Jane's body. Down her neck, ribs, waist and long lean legs. Without thinking she reached out and gently grazed one of the brunettes exposed breasts. It caused a little flinch from Jane but not enough to wake her.

The doctor knew perfectly well that if Jane was awake, there is no way she would still be lying so openly, even after their tender lovemaking the night before. The detective was a tough cookie, she didn't do soft and tender things but the prior evenings activities could be considered quite a breakthrough, however she sure as hell wouldn't let someone scrutinize every inch of her body, she just wasn't comfortable with being under anyone's intense gaze for too long.

Maura had absent mindedly continued to massage the brunettes breast. Although they weren't as big as hers, they were perfectly in proportion with the rest of Jane's musculature and also the perfect size for the doctors smaller hands. Before long, the blonde had found herself gently ghosting Jane's nipples with her fingertips, instantly amazed at how they reacted so quickly to her touch. She couldn't help herself, she had to give the now erect nipple a small pinch.

Jane still slept but not quite so soundly. She moaned a little and her hips pushed forward. Almost like an experiment, Maura pinched again. As expected, Jane's hips moved forward once again, this time her core gently touching the blondes thigh.

Maura bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't take advantage of her girlfriend while she was sleeping but it was far too tempting. And besides, who wouldn't like being woken up in this manner?

Purposely, the doctor lifted her knee a little, just so there would be fuller firm contact when Jane's involuntary hip movements began again.

She pinched the pert nipple once again and smiled when Jane's hips moved forward again. Now for phase two of the experiment...still pinching slightly, she began rolling her her thumb and forefinger around the erect pink flesh. Just as she had hypothesized, Jane began rolling her hips in unison.

It was a light-bulb moment for the blonde, she gave another quick squeeze and roll, just to be sure, and as predicted, the brunettes hips moved forward and rolled. Maura didn't stop, she continued with the motion and increased her pace a little so that the brunette was now humping her leg in her sleep.

She felt naughty but it felt good and she wasn't sure that Jane would entirely appreciate her taking advantage of her while she slept but it was worth taking the risk with. Besides, if she continued at this pace, Jane's arousal would surely have to wake her and then she would be looking for some release, wouldn't she?

This is what Maura hoped would happen anyway and the odds looked pretty good as she watched Jane's hips gently matching the tempo set by her fingers. Before long, her peaceful slumber had been replaced with something Maura could only describe as an erotic dream. The brunette was breathing heavily, hips rocking against her and her brow furrowed with concentration, all from the attention that the doctor was giving her nipple.

Almost getting carried away, the blonde tried to get in closer and readjust her position so she could look directly at her but in doing so it woke the brunette, halting all of her actions.

"Maur?..." Jane questioned breathlessly as she looked down at there tangled bodies through her sleepy eyes "...what are you doing?"

"Shhh..." Maura placed a finger on Jane's lips "...were you having a good dream sweety?"

Jane smiled sheepishly "Mmhm..." She snuggled closer into the blonde and wrapped her leg further over her thigh "...it was just getting to the good part."

"Really?...just from? Huh, well I would never have guessed." She pinched again only a little harder causing a sharp intake of breath from the brunette.

"Ow Maur! I don't think I like it rough."

The blonde gently squeezed the painful nub and continued with the gentle tweaking with her thumb and forefinger "But you like it like that don't you detective?"

Jane's face turned almost predatory, and Maura's plan had worked. The brunette reached out and pulled her girlfriends head towards her, causing their lips to mash together, immediately Jane forced her tongue into to the blondes mouth as her hips began rocking against her thigh once again.

Maura's assault on her nipples increased as she pulled away from the kiss and hungrily replaced her fingers with her mouth. She licked and sucked and flicked, driving the detective wild as she writhed beneath her. All the time keeping a steady rhythm with her hips. Before long, the doctor let her hand roam down the length of Jane's torso, not stopping until they found her small firm ass. Greedily, she squeezed at the muscle and pulled her firmly towards her, earning a gasp from the brunette as her clitoris pushed harder against the doctors thigh.

Maura's hand stayed firmly in place as she aided Jane's pace by squeezing her butt and pulling her closer every time Jane moved her hips forward, which was still in time with time with Maura's tongue flicks upon her nipples.

Hearing Jane's increased breathing pattern, the blonde knew that she wasn't far from reaching orgasm. She moved her hand from her ass and let it trail lazily across her hip and then between her lovers legs. Immediately, her fingers slipped through wetness with ease. She gently entered her with two fingers, she looked up from her heaving chest to watch Jane's face for any signs of disapproval or discomfort. Her eyes were met with two lust filled orbs looking back at her, dark with desire.

She gently slid her fingers back, almost all of the way out before gently easing them back in again, repeating the process several more times. Maura didn't know where here next action came from but before she knew it she had changed from a slow pumping motion to slowly curling her fingers upwards. Whatever it was, in combination with the nipple sucking, was driving the brunette wild.

The detectives hip movements increased against Maura's hand and thigh, her breathing became deeper and louder and before longer she was groaning her girlfriends name.

"Maura..." Even Jane did not realize her voice could be so deep and guttural. "...oooh god."

The sound was tantalizing and Maura felt butterflies in her stomach at the sound of her name being said in such a primal way.

With a few more curls of her fingers and flicks of her tongue the blonde felt her girlfriends body jerk, then as her back arched up she inhaled deeply. As the brunette exhaled her moan was released in time with the first spasm that ripped through her body. The blonde did not cease or slow her actions, she continued to curl her fingers in time with the brunettes spasms.

The felt Jane clamp down on her fingers as she continued to groan and cry out in quick succession, the blonde didn't want this to ever end.

Without warning Jane's body violently jerked and the doctors palm was filled with liquid, immediately causing the blonde to stop her actions.

Breathing heavily, the brunette flung her head backwards, mouth agape as she tried to catch her breath. She covered her face with her arm as she tried to recover from the most intense orgasm of her life, and then she realized what had just happened.

One of her eyes peeked out from beneath her arm, her mouth hung open as she looked to Maura for her reaction.

The doctor was still in the same position, fingers still tucked tightly inside of her girlfriend although she did look like a deer caught in headlights.

"Maur? What did you just do?"

"I...I don't know. I think I should be asking _you _what you just did in the palm of my hand!"

Jane looked mortified "Did I just..." she made a whistling sound with her mouth "...you know..." followed by a squidgy sound and contorting her face "...on you?"

"I can not make any guesses here Jane, I would need to take a look before I can come to any firm conclusion. May I?" The blonde enquired genuinely.

The brunette bit her lip before reluctantly nodding.

Maura gently removed her fingers and bought her hand up for closer inspection. Leaving Jane still peeking out from under her arm.

The blonde smiled a million watt smile, if anyone else had seen her they'd think she'd discovered Albert Einstein's theory of relativity or something similar. But the only person who did see it was Jane, and she knew immediately what that smile was for.

"Oh jeez Maur!" She rolled away, finding one of the cushions from the couch beside her and pushing her face into it "I'm so embarrassed!" She mumbled into the fabric.

"Why Jane? Its perfectly natural." The blonde laughed, trying to hide the pleasure she was taking from this accomplishment.

"Because!"

"Because why? I'm glad I could share this with you."

Jane's body tensed like a little child throwing a tantrum on the floor face down. "Because I pee'd on you!"

Maura had to cover her mouth to stop herself from giggling even though Jane could not see her. "Is that what you think you did Jane? Pee on me?"

"Well I did didn't I?" Jane turned slightly to look at her.

"No silly, you think I would have been this happy if you'd pee'd on me?" She exaggerated the smile by making a smile shape with her finger in front of her face as she beamed back at her.

The brunette looked totally confused and Maura knew what question was coming next.

"I could be wrong Jane, I have never seen it, or experienced it, and I actually thought it was a myth as its not very scientifically proven but..I think you experienced female ejac..."

"La la la la la" Jane rammed her fingers in her ears.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! You...would you..." The blonde fought to pull Jane's fingers out of her ears but failed. Instead she pushed her lips to her girlfriends and then pulled away again.

She waited patiently for the brunette to open her eyes and look at her. When she finally did, the doctor moved in closer and wrapped her arms around her, forcing Jane to do the same.

The blonde looked her deeply in the eye. "Jane, I don't care what that was. I just want to make you happy. Did whatever that was make you happy?"

The brunette nodded shyly.

"Well then, I won't label it, or analyze it or mention it again ok? I just want you to know that I am very happy that I was the first person who did that to you." She leant forward and pecked the brunette on the lips.

"I hate to boost your ego any further but that was pretty fan-fucking-tastic!"

"I'll let you try it on me some time if you wish Detective." Maura cheekily replied before planting another firm kiss upon the brunettes lips.

"Whoa! Slow down Doctor Love!..." Jane smiled "...just slow it down, I'm only just learning remember?" The brunette returned the kiss as they both giggled.


	16. Chapter 16

_7 Days_

_You are all wonderful people, thanks for making this whole story writing so enjoyable and rewarding._

_I would also like to thank all the people who offered to help me "research" any future sexual situations I was unsure about! Lol._

_Here's a quick little update, this chapter wasn't intended or planned, not quite sure where it came from actually, its taken me by surprise. I hope you all enjoy it :-)_

* * *

><p>Rizzoli &amp; Isles lay contently on the floor of the cottage. Still wrapped up in each other's arms and legs, they hadn't moved in a while.<p>

Jane had been drifting in and out of sleep since the most powerful orgasm of her life had wracked through her body, leaving her limp and tired. During this time, Maura had remained in position, lovingly waiting for her to regain her strength and wake up.

On the occasion that the brunette had opened her sleepy eyes, she had found adoring hazel eyes smiling back at her, all she could remember before she had fallen back into a light sleep was the thought of how she could look into those eyes for the rest of her life and never get tired of them.

Each time she had drifted back into slumber, the blonde had placed a feather light kiss upon her girlfriend's lips, earning her a sleepy smile in return.

It was almost noon by the time Jane fully awoke "Hey…" Jane tensed her entire body, attempting to stretch out without disturbing the blonde too much.

"Hey there sleepy." Maura replied before she tucked a stray piece of hair behind Jane's ear.

"How long have we been here? What time is it?" Jane yawned.

"It's around 12. Judging on the light when we first woke, I estimate we've been here for roughly four hours."

"And you've been awake the whole time?" Jane questioned in disbelief.

"Yes. You know I'm an early riser Jane and once I'm awake I can't simply fall back into a sleep state like you can."

The brunette rolled her eyes "Yeah I know, another one of your weird quirks."

"I resent that Jane. Besides, if you had held me while I slept and not taken your eyes off me the whole time, I would have appreciated the romantic gesture."

"Yeah or thought I was a crazy stalker watching you in your sleep…" Jane joked but immediately saw she had offended her girlfriend "…ah Maur, c'mon. You know I wasn't serious!"

"Yes you were, you were only half joking. But I don't know why you would say such a cruel thing."

"It was a J-O-K-E, ya know joke!" The brunette rolled her eyes, she knew she couldn't keep relying on humor in situations like this, she took a deep breath "…Ok!...I've never had this before Maur, I've never had someone else's feelings to take in to consideration…" Jane sighed again before continuing "…the guys I've been with before…" She paused to make sure she was about to word it correctly "…well, they've never made me want to stare at them…especially not after sex. I usually can't wait to get them out of the door."

"Oh." Was all Maura could say. Not really sure what Jane was telling her.

"It's a good thing!...I'm saying I want to stare at you after sex Maur, and I'm just a little overwhelmed that you want to stare at me too!"

"Oh…" Maura smiled, realizing it wasn't a bad thing "…then I forgive you."

"For what?"

"For implying I was crazy."

"I wasn't saying you were crazy, I just meant crazy people usually stare at people while they sleep…oh just forget it! Ok?" Jane rolled her eyes again. Knowing that this conversation was going nowhere.

"But I am crazy Jane." The blond breathed.

"Huh?"

"Crazy in love with you."

Jane couldn't help but smile "That's smooth, very smooth…" She leant forward and pressed her lips against the blondes "…I suppose that must make me crazy too."

"And why would that be?" Maura giggled.

"Because I love you too, and its adorable that you watch me sleep for 4 hours solid, not moving for the entire time!"

The blonde laughed "Now you put it like that, it does make me sound a little strange."

"Ya don't say!"

"Well I really do have to move now because I need to use the bathroom, and I'm quite hungry too." The blonde unwrapped her arms from around Jane's neck.

"Yeah I could do with eating too." But Jane didn't attempt to move

"I know what you could eat." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows and let out a seductive smile.

"What?...Maur! C'mon!..." the detective sighed and lowered her voice "…you know I want to don't you?"

Maura nodded eagerly.

"But…I just need to do it in my own time. I'm still shy about all this." She couldn't help but blush at little.

"Oh so you unless you instigate our lovemaking, I don't get any?"

"Yeah…no! Jeez…I don't know! We just have all the time in the world, and I don't want to rush anything and regret it later or…" Her eyes pleaded with Maura "…I don't want you to get bored of me. If you had second thoughts and ended this, I'd lose my best friend too."

Maura looked at the detective with her best understanding face "You have nothing to worry about, I promise…" her serious face soon turned to a smile "…besides who could ever get bored with the most beautiful, sexy detective making her c…" Jane cut her off by kissing her.

She squashed her lips to the blonde and forced her mouth open. Immediately the brunettes tongue fought for dominance as they deepened the kiss. The doctor's hand went directly between Jane's legs but the detective caught her by the wrist.

Maura pulled away from the kiss with confusion.

"Maur, if you do that, I guarantee I will pee on you for real this time."

"Oh…sorry. Get up and go then so we can continue." The blonde winked.

"Um…" the brunette looked away.

"What is it Jane?"

"Maur, do you promise you won't laugh at me?"

"I promise."

"It's just…" the detective bit at her lip "…I'm a little shy, ya know and I'm still nude. If I stand now you'll see…"

Maura burst into laughter. "Oh Jane."

"You promised Maur!..." Jane pouted and kicked her feet "…will you look away?"

"If that makes you more comfortable then ok, but may I just remind you that I've seen every inch of your body naked already."

"Ah ha, not every part…unless you looked while I was sleeping." Jane accused.

The blonde pondered that for a moment "Ah yes, there is one part that I haven't seen isn't there. We can easily change that."

"Just close your eyes. I'll shout when it's all clear."

The blonde immediately rolled on to her back, squeezed her eyes shut and covered them with her hands. Jane couldn't help admire her body before she made a move, from the way the blonde had elegantly bent her knees, right up to how she was cupping her own eyes with the palms of her exquisite hands. There were many places in between that the brunette would have liked to spend more time gazing at but her bladder was urgently reminding her of its needs.

"Damn!" She reluctantly got to her feet and grabbed the nearest cushion from the couch, using it as a shield for her body. She quickly stepped over the blonde, as she disappeared she yelled "You can look!"

Maura lay in wait, she heard the toilet flush, then much to her surprise she heard the shower begin running. The blonde bit her lip as she contemplated barging in there and hopping into the shower with her girlfriend, mischievous thoughts now running through her mind.

_It would be so easy to pull back the curtain and find Jane's shocked eyes searching for cover but her inhibitions would soon be replaced with curiosity as she watched my eyes inspect the length of her wet body._

_She would observe when I licked my lips, as my eyes lingered on her breasts and downwards between her legs. Her fear would probably return once again as she watched me step into the shower with her, immediately immersing myself under the spray. I would push my body against hers and back her up against the cold tiles, causing her to let out a cute little yelp. Our bodies would slip and slide against each other's and my lips would find hers._

_I would part her lips with my own, our hot tongues would meet but I would take control. I would teasingly pull out and suck and nip at her plump wanting lips. Her eyes would beg for more but feeling naughty I wouldn't comply. Instead I would look her in the eye and watch her face as it reacted to my hands upon her. As my hand moves from her shoulders, down her chest to find her firm breasts her face would relax and her eyes would close momentarily as she adjusted to the sensation of my fingers working her nipple. Her breathing would become heavier and almost desperately she would lift her leg, placing her foot on the side of the tub, exposing her core to me. Her eyes would be full of desire and silently begging me for more._

_I would comply, of course I would. I would push my body further into her, causing our breasts to squash against each other and our centers to brush._

_Still watching her face I would see her arousal creep up from her chest. Her eyes would turn to deep dark pools and her mouth would hang open._

"_Maura…please fuck me…I need you."_

_She wouldn't have to say it again; at that point I would want to devour her. I would run my nails down her stomach, causing her to buck against me, eagerly meeting my fingers as they slip between her legs through her own slippery wetness._

_I would push my fingers inside of her, causing her to gasp. Her face looking almost feral as I start pumping in and out. Her hips would meet the rhythm set by me and I would watch as she starts riding my hand, growing faster as her need for release increases._

_She would become breathless and I notice that shes fighting to keep her eyes open, knowing shes close, I withdraw. I spread the wetness up and start circling her clitoris._

"_Maur…god please…"_

_I want her to beg._

"_Touch me, make me come."_

_So I do, my fingers find her throbbing nub, which I quickly get to work on. At that point I know it wouldn't take long. Her legs would start quivering. Her hips rolling energetically forward, pushing herself harder against my hand._

"_Look at me" I instruct and she does so, our eyes lock as she takes a deep breath and holds it in. With a few more flicks she lets go. Her body shudders over and over and she exhales, groaning with pleasure._

"_Maur…"_

"Maur…"

"Maura…wake up!" Jane whispered as she gently shakes the blonde from her slumber.

"Huh?...Oh…I…"

"Yeah I can see you fell asleep! C'mon, do you want breakfast or not?" The brunette questioned before holding out a hand for Maura to take.

The blonde sat up and brushed the stray hair from her face, also feeling a little flushed from her wet dream.

"You ok Maur? You seem a little…weird?"

"Just an interesting dream…I should probably shower too." The blonde knew that probably wasn't a good idea given the contents of her dream. She probably wouldn't ever be able to even look at a shower again without seeing Jane's body pinned up against the wall writhing in pleasure.

Impudently, Maura stood and swayed towards the bathroom, not giving her nakedness a second thought. It was obvious how confident she was with her own body, and she also knew it would give Jane a good show.

By now the detective was almost expected to watch her sexy girlfriend walk away naked. Standing open mouthed as she ogled the blondes naked ass sway. She wanted to bite it and squeeze it, it was so perfect. She was interrupted by Maura mumbling.

"That will happen one day."

"Huh..." startled and thinking she had been caught daydreaming about what she wanted to do to that ass, Jane replied quite flustered "um...yes...I agree Maura. You are always right."

Maura giggled as she disappeared from view.

"Phew, that was a close one."


	17. Chapter 17

_7 Days_

_It seems that you are all enjoying that this is heating up a little now :-) I hope its still ok._

_This chapter may take things a little further but hopefully will be still along the discovery path that they have been taking._

_Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews, they are the reason I carry on._

_I've even had a special request from someone to incorporate an idea into the story, which I have done so in this chapter. Tattoo me1969, I hope this does it justice! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the blonde reappeared from the bathroom. Now fresh and clean but not fully dressed however. Maura had one of the oversized bath towels wrapped firmly around her body, and a smaller matching one wrapped around her head to contain her wet hair.<p>

"Maur, what are you doing. Aren't you getting dressed? I'm about to starve to death here!" Jane announced rubbing her stomach as she tried her best not to think too much about what was going on underneath that bath towel.

"Jane I don't have clean clothes. I strongly object to wearing my clothes from yesterday as I can smell the sun lotion, and it will make me feel dirty."

The brunette chucked "Is Doctor Isles telling me that she did not pack a selection of clothes for every occasion?" She stood up from the couch and made her way over to the doorframe where Maura was waiting patiently. Her hands reached out, placing one on either side of the blonde's hips.

The smaller woman was trying desperately not to smile, she knew Jane was right. In any other circumstances she would have packed way too many clothes but this time, she had only packed clothes for one day.

"I thought we were going on just a day trip, so I didn't think more clothes were required…" her eyes suddenly went wide "…where is Jo Friday?"

"Ma's feeding her, and Bass."

"So your Mother knew you were bringing me out here for the night?"

"Yeah I told her…well I told her we were just going to get away from it all for a while."

"I see…" the blonde stood thoughtfully for a moment "…Jane, are we going to tell people at work?"

"Do ya really think they don't already know?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Well I do know that they all agreed we would make a very good couple and I'm sure many people could see our deeper connection before we even realized."

"Maur…they already know trust me. Korsak and Frost have probably got a bet going on, I'm sure you would be the odds on favorite to make the first move."

"What? Why me?"

"Because they've noticed how you make me come down to the morgue for stupid little things and I'm sure they've noticed how you lean over my desk and fuck me with your eyes."

"Jane! Language…and I do no such thing…" She smiled at her own ridiculous denial, it was obvious to everyone that they had both been flirting way before any of this happened "…ok maybe they could see that but I'm sure it's not all one way. For instance, the way you insist on touching my lower back every time we walk somewhere…"

"I'm just taking care of you and being thoughtful, making sure you don't break your neck in those ridiculous heels you wear to crime scenes…why do you wear those anyway?"

"For you." Maura nodded.

"Really?" the brunette raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Yes really. I noticed at our first crime scene together that you were admiring me and your eyes lingered for quite some time on my calves."

"If you really wear them for me, then why did you wear them to our first call when you had already been working without me for a month?" Jane nodded, thinking she had got one over on the blonde

"Because I knew you would be there and I had seen you around."

"Huh is that so smarty pants? Strange because when you first joined, I was in Narcotics not Homicide!"

The blonde blushed "Ok, so I did a little research on you after we met and I found out that you were transferring."

"That's cute, but weird. You really were a lonely kid weren't you?" Jane laughed.

"Jane..." The blonde frowned. "…you're not so innocent in all of this, don't think I didn't see you checking me up when you borrowed my dress…"

"Checking you out…and how could I not when you stripped down to your underwear in your office? It was a little distracting ya know?"

"Jane…the first night I slept beside you, do you remember what you asked me?"

"God yeah…" Jane covered her face with her hand and shook her head "…I cringed after I said that, I mean c'mon how lame…" The brunette lowered her voice another octave "…are we having a sleep over or is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?"

"Did you notice that I didn't answer you?"

Realization suddenly hit the detective "Yes…because you can't lie."

"Exactly, I wanted to tell you but I think it was better that I waited. I just wanted to roll over and kiss you but I couldn't move, I was too scared."

"I'm glad it worked out this way, I think if we had acted upon anything back then, it wouldn't have been so special. You mean everything to me and I wouldn't change a thing."

After Maura had finally gotten ready under protest at wearing some of Jane's clothes, they had stepped out for a late breakfast and finished off their day with a walk along the lake. They had contemplated staying for another night, but despite the thought of being totally alone again with Jane, Maura had been eager to get home and enjoy her home comforts. The doctor had made some excuse about waiting for a package to be delivered which she didn't want to miss but Jane new that it was really because she wanted clean clothes.

By the time they got back to Boston it was beginning to get dark. Jane pulled up outside Maura's house in the rented jeep and was about to get out of the driver's side but was stopped by the blondes hand on her bicep.

The doctor gave her muscle a small squeeze and her eyes lit up. "Oh Jane…I've always wanted to do that…" she blushed a little at her confession "…I mean, I've seen your strength and muscles before but I just wondered if they were as firm as they looked."

The brunette smiled devilishly "You know what I've always wanted to do?"

"No, what?" Maura answered excitedly.

"This…" the detectives eyes darted to the doctors heaving chest, the site of Maura's ample breasts confined into one of Jane's tight vests was something else. She licked her lips and leant forward into Maura's space. Almost as if she had been homed in, she pushed her face against the flesh that was threatening to spill over the top of the tight clothing and then further into the blondes cleavage. Her hands instinctively pushed at the undersides of her bosom and engulfed her face in them, squashing out any space containing air.

She pulled back, still inhaling deeply and smiled "…ahhhhh!"

"Jane, you could have asphyxiated." The blonde giggled.

"Ya know, I can think of worse. I think being suffocated by your tits…" She cleared her throat "…erm, boobs would be the perfect way to go. You want to know what I call them?"

"You have a name for my breasts?" The blonde gushed.

"Yeah I do, in my head when I think about them I call them…don't laugh!..." she pointed a finger at them "...the rack of God." The brunette quickly looked away.

"Aww Janie that's so sweet."

"Sweet? And Janie? Really Maur…" The detective rolled her eyes "you know no one but Ma…"

"I know, no one calls you that, I'm sorry."

"But for some reason, I don't mind you calling it me." Jane's eyes locked with the uncertain hazel eyes.

"I like that…" The doctor leaned across, snaking her hand behind the brunette's neck. She pulled her closer, forcing Jane's hand to reach out, placing it on the seat beside the doctor's legs to prevent all of her weight falling forward.

Their lips brushed briefly, they placed their foreheads together, breathing heavily and maintaining eye contact.

"What are you doing to me Jane? I can't keep my desire for you under control…" she stated breathlessly "…you are the first thing I want when I wake, the last thing I need before I sleep and everywhere else in between."

"Maur…look at me…" she lifted the blondes chin with her fingers "…I know it's hard and I know I'm not helping with my intimacy issues, but I promise you we have a life time of this…ok?" She smiled lovingly, causing the blonde to smile back.

"Ok…are you coming in?"

"I have a few errands to run, I'll try and get back later..." Jane leaned forward and pushed her lips firmly to the blondes "…I'm so in love with you."

The doctor quickly wiped away a stray tear which had escaped at hearing the sincerity in Jane's voice "You make me so happy…I love you too." Quickly she leaped forward and hugged the brunette for dear life.

By the time Jane got home after doing what she needed to do it was nearly 10.30pm and she was exhausted. She plopped herself down on the couch after discarding her tiny denim shorts, and sat in her boy shorts and vest. Without having a second to herself, Jo came bounding over, obviously she had missed Jane and desperately needed human contact.

"Aw Jo…I'm sorry for leaving you." She cooed as she scratched under the pooches ear.

He cell beside her suddenly bleeped and instinctively she reached over to check her texts. It was Maura.

_Why isn't my sexy badass detective naked in my bed right now? X_

Jane smiled as she tapped in her reply. _I'm not there because I'm here, I have a lonely pup who's sad :(_

Almost immediately her cell beeped again. _But I'm sad too, I need you x_

_Aw is someone needy? Give me a little time with Jo and I'll call when I get to bed, kay?_

Jane couldn't contain her smile as she read the last reply. _I need you like I need air to breathe, but I desire you like cop desires doughnuts :)_

_Give me 10, Jo will be asleep by then x_

The brunette threw her phone to the side as she rubbed her face with her hand. She looked down and saw a happy little fur ball peering back up at her. "Don't look at me like that Jo…ok ok I promise I won't leave you here next time."

Right on cue, within 10 minutes, Jo Friday had fallen asleep beside her and looked out for the count. Jane grabbed her phone, she slowly and gently rose to her feet, then tiptoed through her apartment into her bedroom.

She had always loved the feel of her own bed, no matter how old it was, it was comfortable and she felt at peace in it. But tonight was different, she felt alone. She craved to be near the blonde, even if was just to look at her. She missed her beautiful face, her soft skin and elegant actions. She also missed the loving and caring personality; it had been obvious that she loved these traits even before she had figured out that she was attracted to the blonde.

She reached for her cell and pressed the speed dial as she stared absentmindedly at the ceiling.

"Hey…" The blonde answered.

"Hey, I was missing you." Jane admitted.

"Why didn't you just come over?"

"I've neglected Jo lately…I…I just wanted to give her some attention without any other distractions…I would have suggested you come over here, but that would have just defeated the object wouldn't it?"

"Yeah. That's sweet of you Jane, thinking of a little creatures feelings like that…" The blonde genuinely replied.

"I guess…"

"Now Jo is happy, do you have time to help me with my needs?"

"Maur, I can't come over now. I'll fall asleep at the wheel. I wish I could just hold you." The detective sighed.

"I want you to do more than just hold me and you don't need to move to help me with what I need. Are you in bed?" Maura breathed.

"Yeah. Maur, what are you…" then she realized what the doctor was asking for "…oh." There was silence.

"Jane?...Are you still there?"

"I'm here. I just…I don't know what to say."

"Why don't you start by telling me what you're wearing?" The blonde husked.

The brunette could help but laugh "Are you serious Maur?...this just seems really…corny."

"Janie…I want you to…please don't make me beg. Its only phone sex."

The detective covered her face with the palm of her hand in the disbelief that she was going to take part in this and sighed "OK!...Ok…I'm wearing a white vest and white shorts. What are you wearing?" She almost cringed at asking.

"Well, I'm wearing red silk panties and a matching red baby doll…"

"Are you really?" Jane cynically replied.

"Yes…Yes I am and I will show it to you next time you are here." Maura was almost offended at the question, as though Jane was accusing her of lying.

"Ok, I was just asking. Now what?...I've never had…" even though she was alone she still lowered her voice and said it through the corner of her mouth "…phone sex."

"Just use your imagination…close your eyes…" the blonde demanded and Jane complied "…imagine my lips on your jaw and trailing down your neck."

"Uh huh, I'm imagining it." Jane's fingers ghosted over her the cool skin on her neck.

"How does that feel?"

"Good…" she bit her lip, unsure of the words about to leave her mouth "…I want…I want you to touch me."

"Where Jane, where, tell me."

"My…" she cleared her throat "…my breasts." Growing arousal now evident in Jane's voice.

"Ok. Imagine my hands stroking down your chest, followed my tongue…" The doctor suggested.

The brunette breathed heavier as she allowed for her fingers to dance around the base of her neck and over her collar bone. She used the flat of her hand to gain as much contact on the small amount of bare flesh not covered by her vest, then proceeded down ward, harshly cupping her breast and squeezing "You are touching my breasts, mmm…it feels good."

"Oh Jane, just hearing your voice makes me so wet. I need you to touch me." The blonde commanded.

"Wow, I um…well I suppose I'd do the same…"

"And what's that Jane…I need you to tell me so I can imagine your hands on me."

"Well, I'd start by kissing you..."

"How...explain it to me Jane."

The brunette swallowed hard "We'd both be naked...and I'd lower my body down on to yours, then I'd cover your mouth with mine..."

"Tell me more Jane..."

"I'd push my tongue into your mouth and grind my hips down between your legs while I used my hand to touch your breasts." Jane's eyes fluttered as she imagined the sensation and gave her own breast another squeeze as her confidence grew.

"Yes Jane, that would feel so good..." The blonde had now matched Jane's position; lay flat on her back, palming her chest which was still covered by a thin layer of silk. It didn't take long before she felt the stiff peak of her nipple through the fabric, immediately pinching it causing her hips to roll "...are you still touching yourself?"

"Yeah..." Jane breathed.

"Put your hand down your shorts...touch yourself and tell me how it feels."

Jane slowly complied "Ok..." the blonde heard her labored breath and a small gasp and she knew the brunettes fingers had reached their destination "...oh god Maura..."

"Tell me what it feels like, please tell me. I need to know what I do to you." The blonde pleaded.

"Maur...I'm so wet for you..."

"I want you to imagine me Jane, imagine me circling your clit with my fingers..." the brunette squeezed her eyes shut tight as she bought the thoughts to life with her own hand.

"Mmm..."

"Now imagine the tips of my fingers teasing it, quickly flicking back and forth. Can you do that for me?" The blonde's skin flushed at the thought of what her girlfriend was doing right now.

"Yes..." the brunette gasped "...I want to taste your nipples...suck them for me Maur."

Without hesitation, the doctor pulled down the top of her lingerie, freeing her bosom from its thin restraint. She cupped at her breast, pushing it up and leaning her head down, immediately taking the nipple into her own mouth and sucking.

Jane could hear the sounds made by the blonde's mouth upon her erect nub, the sounds of licking and popping was a mind blowing mental image for the detective.

"God Maur…I want you to tell me how wet you are…" Jane gasped as her fingers picked up a firm steady pace, gently alternating between rubbing her clitoris and circling around it with two fingers.

The doctor let her hand wonder down the length of her body. She slid her hand between her legs and cupped her throbbing mound, causing a jolt to curse through her body. "Jane…my panties are soaked through…you did that to me…I want you to make me come."

"Tell me that you're doing it too…" Jane gasped as her fingers dipped lower into her slick core then back up again, spreading her arousal in the process.

"Oh Jane…yes…I'm touching my clit…its aching for you…"

"Do it faster…" Jane commanded as she her fingers picked up the pace, now desperate for release and so close.

"Yes Jane…imagine your face buried in my cunt, licking and sucking me…" the blonde groaned as she writhed under her own touch.

The foul language coming from the perfect and pristine mouth of her lovely doctor was too much for the brunette. Her hips started pumping the air and her fingers worked frantically to finish herself off "Shit…Maura…I'm…" the detective moaned deeply.

"Come for me Janie…" the blonde demanded. She too was close to climax and her hitched breathing made it difficult to speak "…I want you to come over me."

That was the final straw, Jane's body jerked uncontrollably as she felt a tidal wave of feelings wash over her "…Uh…I love…I love you Maura." She gasped as her spasms gently eased away.

"Janie…uh Janie…I'm so close…" the blonde panted "…fuck me Janie."

"I want to Maur, imagine my tongue is on you right now and that my fingers are sliding in and out of you." Jane instructed as she regained her own composure.

Haphazardly, the blonde discarded her cell on the pillow beside her to free up her hand. She reached down and entered two fingers into her core, quickly pumping them in time with her fingers that were still swiftly rubbing her clitoris, letting out a long guttural moan "…uhhhhh…Janie…yes."

The brunette could barely make out the sounds of Maura's actions but she could hear her whimpering and moaning her name, over and over again until it was replaced with heavy breathing and then silence.

"Maur?...Maur?...MAURA!" Jane shouted to make herself heard, pulling the blonde out of a euphoric daze.

The blonde twisted her body to pick up her phone "Hey." She felt herself blush immediately.

"Fuck…that was…I love you so much Maur."

"I love you too Jane. Thank you."

"Maur…that was…that was fucking dirty…you little dirty…"

"Jane please…don't. I don't know what came over me." The blonde was now mortified at the choice of words she had chosen during her outburst caused by desire and arousal.

"Well, apparently me according to your demands…" brunette giggled "…I had no idea you were like that..." She added with a serious note "…but I liked it."

"So did I...I liked it a lot."


	18. Chapter 18

_7 Days_

_Time to start wrapping this story up I'm afraid guys. I'm almost sure (although I have lost track myself) that the 7 Days is pretty much up, I must check on that._

_Also wanted to say sorry for the lack of updates lately, been a tad busy but hopefully I can get a few updates out over the next week. Pleased to say there will be a little treat in store for you all in the next chapter, which is actually the first idea I had for a love scene in this story...the time is nearly right for it so stay tuned! Lol._

_If you haven't already reviewed, I would be really grateful if you would leave some feedback so I know if my style of writing is ok or not. I can use that to determine if I am going to write any more in the future and if I do, what I can improve on and what you would like to see._

_Thanks guys!_

* * *

><p>Jane forcefully reached out knowing full well that Maura's front door wouldn't be locked. As she turned the handle, her blood boiled. The amount of times she had gone over this with the blonde was unbelievable. Maura may as well leave the front door wide open and put a big sign at the end of the driveway "Single female here! Come kill me now! The front door is wide open for you!"<p>

"MAURA!" Jane bellowed as she entered the house.

"MAURA!" She walked further into the house as she set Jo down. The little pup immediately went scampering off.

"There's no need to shout Jane."

"How many times have I told you about leaving the fucking door unlocked?..." Jane didn't want to get angry but when she had pleaded from so many different angles in the past, what else was there to try? "…do you want to be murdered?"

"Of course not Jane, and there is no need to shout and swear at me…I leave it unlocked for you."

"Maur…I'm a big girl, I can knock. The last thing I want is for us to come over here to investigate a homicide, ya know?" The brunette pleaded.

"Us? If I had been murdered how would I be able to make initial observations?" For a Doctor, she was easily confused by rhetorical questions.

"I meant 'us', the A Team, we'd come over and…"

"The A Team? Was that not a TV show in the 80's?"

"Yes, yes it was but…" Jane was beginning to get more agitated, this was becoming hard work "…just forget it!..." she threw her hands up "…Korsak, Frost and I would have to come over. Everyone would be upset and probably crying, not to mention my hysterical Mother loitering in the background…who more than likely would have found you…"

"All of you would be upset?" Maura questioned sincerely.

The Detective rolled her eyes "Of course everyone would be…for a start off it would be a great loss to the Department."

The blonde crinkled her brow and then suddenly realized that the taller woman was joking "Oh Jane…you can be cruel."

"I'm just saying! Oh…" the brunette knew exactly how to get a rise out of Maura "…then there's Pike. We'd have to take you back for him to strip you out of your designer dress and heels. He'd have to remove all of your perfect makeup and he'd look at you laid bare on his autopsy table while he drooled over your naked body, and did I forget to mention that he would be Chief ME of the state of Massachusetts?"

Maura look horrified, that was the final straw. "Over my dead body!"

"Well yeah that's what it could come to if you don't lock your door…and once he'd completed the autopsy, he'd be sat in **your** chair eating his egg sandwiches as he completed his report…"

"NO! Jane no…please that's enough…" Maura pushed passed the detective and made quick work of deadlocking the front door "…there, Pike will never be Chief ME!"

Jane was having too much fun to stop now, her face lit up like a kid in a candy store as she almost skipped to the kitchen "So Maur…did you sleep well last night?" She turned on her heels and leant over the kitchen island, focusing all of her attentions upon the blonde who was slowly making her way over to join her.

"Yes thank you. I slept very well." The blonde nonchalantly replied.

With her elbows on the work surface and her hands in the shape of a V to rest her chin in, she batted her eyelashes furiously then questioned "And did you have sweet dreams?" She proceeded to give her best Rizzoli smile, showing her dimples fully as she playfully kicked her foot up behind her.

The blonde turned from the fridge with a bottle of still water, motioning to the brunette then waited for Jane's reply.

"Soda please...to shy to answer me?"

The doctor turned again and slid a can over the surface of the island towards Jane "It's possible that neuro-chemicals in my brain during sleep are very different to when I'm awake…also my frontal lobe could be fairly inactive…glass?"

"I'm good…" peering over the edge of her soda can, Jane took a pull and her eyes remained glued to the blonde before her "I love it when you go all sciencey on me…so I'm guessing you don't remember your dream?"

"Correct …" the blonde stepped closer to the island and mirrored Jane's position over the work top, leaving her to peer openly at the dark brown pools opposite her "…what else do you love about me?"

It took the brunette a short time to ponder, her brow furrowed in mock contemplation before she answered "Your ass!"

"I meant what characteristics and personality traits, not physical appearance Jane. But please continue!" The blonde quirkily replied with a full smile, eager for praise from her girlfriend.

"Oh. Sorry…hmm…I would have to say your brain then. I love how intelligent you are and all of your big words but I also love how thoughtful and sensitive you are. I love how passionate you are about everything. But, I really do love your ass."

The blonde didn't reply. She stood up straight and walked around the island, her eyes didn't break contact with Jane's once. She approached the brunette, who had twisted slightly to continue watching, and as she grew close, her hands reached out for Jane's face. She cupped the tanned skin before her and pulled her face closer as she moved forward to close the gap between them.

Although she wasn't as physically strong, Maura used the weight of her body to nudge Jane, making her turn round and face her fully.

The doctor let her hands trail from Jane's face, down her shoulders, down the length of her arms before she found the detectives strong hands. They instinctively intertwined their fingers as Maura gave a gentle squeeze.

"What are you up to?" Jane skeptically questioned.

Without words, Maura inched closer to the brunette. Her body was now pressed flush into the lean frame before her, leaving their lips mere inches apart.

"Do you know what I love?" Maura seductively enquired, still holding eye contact.

All Jane could do was shake her head as she exhaled deeply. Maura had a way of turning the most innocent situations into something more. It was no different right now, all Jane wanted her to do was touch her.

The blonde pulled her hands free from Jane's grasp and let them rest upon athletic hips, before tentatively pushing at the hem of her t-shirt. Her fingers had barely met the warm olive skin beneath the clothing when a surge ran through her. Her want for Jane was something that she had never experienced before. How could a simple touch make her feel so weak? Jane was her weakness, everything about her she couldn't resist and the more she had, the more she wanted. Like an addiction, she was certainly addicted to Jane.

On the other hand, how could she also feel so strong at the same time, she knew that with each simple touch, Jane needed her. Each loving stroke of her fingers caused the brunettes eyes to dilate just that little more, and it felt good to be wanted. She felt powerful knowing that she could make Jane feel like this. No one had ever needed or wanted her like this before.

The blonde lifted the hem of Jane's t-shirt a little further, exposing her toned midsection, before gently lowering herself to a squatting position. Now face to face with the Jane's well developed abs, she leant forward and gently kissed the warm skin before her. The sudden contact sent a chill to up the length of the Detectives body, causing a visible shudder.

"I love your skin" Maura declared.

The brunette's hands impulsively found Maura's head and full honey blonde waves, which she savored the feel of. She gently massaged her scalp and let the silky hair run between fingers to encourage Maura to continue with her actions.

Before she knew it, Maura was kissing her stomach feverishly, leaving no part of her torso untouched. The blonde let her hands drop to Jane's ankles, then let them rub up the length of her legs through her jeans. Before she knew it, the doctor's hands had come to rest on the back of her thighs. With all of her strength, Maura rose from her squatted position, lifting Jane with her.

Jane automatically held on for dear life as she lost contact with the ground, letting her arms and legs wrap around the smaller frame before her.

The blonde stumbled a little with the sudden extra weight but easily recovered as she perched Jane on top of the kitchen work surface behind her.

Jane dipped her head just enough to access the full lips before her but she wasn't able to make full contact. The blonde quickly withdrew, leaving Jane still wanting. They repeated this several times before Jane became impatient.

"Maur…kiss me!"

The blonde gave a little smirk as she let her hands rest on Jane's thighs. She watched intently as she slowly moved her hands up, inching closer to the radiating heat between Jane's legs with her outstretched thumbs.

She watched as Jane held her breath in anticipation, as she waited for the desperate ache between her legs to be acknowledged.

But instead, the blonde deflected her hands quickly and firmly around Jane's body, grasping at her lower back. She pulled the brunette towards her, causing her to slide slightly to the edge of the worktop, and inevitably slide into Maura who was rooted firmly between her parted legs.

Jane released the breath she had been holding with a small grunt as her core bumped against the blonde's stomach.

"Are you trying to kill me?" The detective husked.

"No Jane, I couldn't even hurt you let alone kill you…" Once again, the blonde had taken the rhetorical question out of context "…I want you to feel more alive than you ever have. I want…" The doctor paused and bit her lower lip, not knowing if she should continue.

"Tell me, Maur…tell me everything you want…don't hold back…" the brunette tried to convey it in the sincerest tone possible, to avoid embarrassing her girlfriend "…I really liked last night, I loved how you didn't hide anything from me…I don't want you to ever feel like you have to hold anything back…I felt…" she took a deep breath "….I feel that when you are confident, I'm confident. And when you tell me what you want, I want that too!"

Her broad smile was mirrored by Maura, who moved in closer, pushing her lips firmly to Jane's.

"I want…" she planted another firm kiss "…to take you…" and another kiss "…right here…" then another kiss "…on this worktop."

"What will you do to me?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"I've never said this to anyone out loud before…" Maura took a visible gulp before continuing "…I want to fuck you. It may be unhygienic and I'll need to thoroughly sanitize the area after but I want to fuck you right here in the middle of my kitchen, in the middle of the day. I want to fuck you until you scream my name and hold on, never letting me go."

Jane didn't respond, she reached for the hem of the blonde's sweater, in one swift movement she had pulled it up over her head and off, leaving the doctor standing in her skinny jeans and slippers.

Maura launched herself forward, starting her oral attack on the brunette's neck. Her licking and sucking caused the detective to moan in appreciation, while lean hands worked furiously to open Maura's bra clasp.

She swiftly discarded the garment across the room but the sound of doggy toenails on the wooden floor caused both of them to freeze.

They both watched in astonishment as they saw Jo leap across the room and land firmly on the couch, on top of the bra, before she took it in her mouth and started shaking it energetically

"JO FRIDAY! NO!" Jane commanded.

"Let her have some fun…" The blonde used her fingertips to turn Jane's head back towards her "…so we can have ours."

With those last words, it felt like everything else was forgotten. Their lips joined time and time again, their tongues danced and then fought for dominance. Their kisses had started out calm and relaxed but hadn't taken long to become more intense and passionate. Hands wondered, exploring every available crevice before them, enjoying the sensation of soft skin beneath them. Time could have stopped and they wouldn't have been aware as they were so content and wrapped up in one another. So consumed by each other, that they both failed to hear the back door open and close. So immersed by their current feelings, that they also failed to hear a gasp followed by subtle throat clearing by the other person now in the room with them.

"Mother Mary of God!...Maura Dorothea Isles! Cover yourself up, this instant!"

The pair of lovers jumped and their focus snapped to the intruder in the room.

Jane threw her hands up in the air in disgust and disbelief. "What the hell are you doing! You can't just fucking come in here without knocking!"

"Jane!" Maura pleaded as she squirmed, trying to cover her bare chest with her arms.

"Sorry." The brunette pulled her back in close to help cover the exposed skin.

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing?...don't answer that...I can see with my own two eyes..."

"See..." Jane nodded at the blonde knowingly "...what did I tell you about locking your doors. If you don't, this is the sort of thing that can happen."

The blonde was speechless. Was she the only once who was actually concerned that she was half naked?

"Seriously Ma...you need to stop doing that. Its not your house."

"Jane, that's not the issue right now...what if I had been one of your Brothers? You should be grateful it was only me that saw Maura half undressed, doing what you two were doing...in broad day light too!" Angela shook her head.

The two women giggled before Maura got involved "I'm sorry Angela, next time we'll close the blinds and turn off the lights."

Jane had to stifle a laugh but was impressed by Maura's witty comment.

The elder Rizzoli squinted her eyes "You madam have been spending too much time with my cheeky daughter, I think her sarcasm has rubbed off on you."

"That's not all that's rubbed off on you" Jane whispered through the corner of her mouth.

"I heard that...don't think I won't come closer to smack you Janie just because Maura's boobs are hanging out, because I will, she doesn't have anything I haven't seen before..." Angela folded her arms across her chest "...so Sunday, should I make anything special for when you announce your relationship to the family?"

The simple question wiped the smile off both of their faces "Ah Ma...seriously? C'mon! Please don't make a scene!" Jane pleaded as a pout formed on her face.

"Sunday as usual then!..." Angela smiled widely and winked before turning to leave "...and lock this damn door!"

"Of course Angela, I promise I won't leave it unlocked again." The blonde replied.

"Oh and Maura honey...you can call me Ma."


	19. Chapter 19

_7 Days_

_This is my longest chapter ever, I couldn't stop myself once I had started. Appologies for any errors, it was hard to notice after I had read it through a million times!_

_I've checked on the progress of the story, this would take place on Saturday, leaving only one more day of the 7 days remaining!_

_Also, I'm now on Tumblr...Charlie-Lover. If you can't imagine Maura in the outfit described later in this chapter, check out my Tumblr page as there is a nice visual aid that I have created!_

* * *

><p>Following the embarrassing encounter with Angela, the pair had decided to get out of the house for a while, not only to get away from prying eyes but also to keep their minds occupied, and to do something constructive with their Saturday afternoon.<p>

After aimlessly driving in complete silence they arrived outside of the mall. It hadn't been intentional but it was the first place Jane could think of, and almost as if n autopi lot, she hadaimed there. She pulled into the parking lot and found a spot, before stopping the engine and turning to the blonde ,who was sat silently beside her.

"What do we tell them Maur…" The brunette looked down at her hands, rubbing at the scars on her palms "…I don't want them all to know, this is our business, not theirs."

Maura reached across and took Jane's hands in her own, to show some much needed support. "We tell them whatever you want them to know, if you aren't comfortable then we don't say anything." She raised her eyebrows and nodded, hoping Jane would agree with the simple plan.

"But you heard Ma, she's expecting some big coming out speech and if I don't say anything, she will!"

"Jane, would you like me to tell them? I can do that…of course I wouldn't say anything that hadn't been pre-approved but it may help and make you less uncomfortable."

"Would you?" Jane smiled as her eyes met the blondes loving gaze.

"Of course…" Maura's eyes sparkled as she wiggled her shoulders "...now did you bring me here to shop or sit in the parking lot?"

After a brief time browsing together, the pair went their separate ways. Maura quickly finding the nearest shoe store, and Jane finding the sports outlet.

It had been a welcome break for both of them and the perfect excuse to do some private shopping of their own. Unbeknownst to both of them, they had both wanted to get each other a small gift and had used the excuse of wanting to shop at a store that stereotypically complimented their characters.

When Maura had finished her 'secret' shopping, she quickly went and grabbed coffees before finding her way back to Jane.

As predicted, she entered the sport

s store and could see the brunette in the distance, browsing the rails and looking totally content in her surroundings.

Maura lifted her arm to wave when she noticed Jane smile, then she saw her raise her hand in the opposite direction. The blonde followed Jane's line of sight to find another blonde woman smiling back at her girlfriend, also waving back.

Maura froze and watched on in horror as Jane and the mystery blonde headed towards one another. Jane dropped her bags and engulfed the other woman in a generous hug before pulling back and kissing her cheek. Both women then stood staring at each other. She could see Jane's mouth moving as her hands remained on the other woman's shoulders but she couldn't make out what she was saying, all she could see was the happiness plastered across her face mirrored by the other woman, who's hands were cupping Jane's face affectionately.

"What the frack…hell no!..." Maura marched as best she could in her heels, causing all of her shopping bags to bounce back and forth. She was definitely a woman on a mission "Jane!...Jane…!"

Finally reaching the pair, a little more breathless than she would have liked, she announced her arrival by giving Jane her best 'What do you think you are doing?' look. She had placed all of her bags and coffee down and was now stood with her hands on her hips, leaning all of her weight on her back leg whilst waiting for an explanation.

"Maur…what's wrong? You look a little…angry." Jane asked in confusion.

"What's wrong? Huh? I'll tell you what's wrong Jane…" The blonde made it very obvious she was annoyed.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back up there Brutus…I was having a conversation here, can't this wait. I'm sure whoever pissed you off already knows about it."

"I can see that…" the doctor squinted her eyes at the other blonde in their presence, before looking her up and down, then she glared back at the brunette "…and no it can't wait because your conversation is my problem Jane."

"Hi I'm Sarah." The blonde extended her hand towards Maura.

"Don't even!" Maura harshly replied as she bought her hand up in a 'Stop!' motion to keep a safe distance between herself and 'Sarah'.

"Maura!..." the detective was appalled at how blunt and rude her girlfriend was being "…Sarah is an old friend."

"I bet she is..." once again the doctor glared at the other blonde "…and let me hypothesize…you will be 'hanging up' with each other to rekindle a long lost friendship?"

"What's gotten into you Maur?..." the detective pulled at Maura's arm slightly to break the death stare that she was giving Sarah and pulled her safely out of arms reach of the other woman "…what are you doing?" Jane whined.

"Letting her know that you are mine." The blonde whispered before standing on her tiptoes and planting a full firm kiss upon the shocked detective's lips.

Jane was caught totally off guard and couldn't respond even if she had wanted to. Her body went rigid and her eyes nearly popped out, she froze up completely and felt a flush of embarrassment turn her face crimson. Even after Maura's lips had left her skin, she still couldn't form any words.

Jane's old acquaintance was clearly uncomfortable and knew when to make a break for it "You know what Jane…I'll just leave you guys to it, looks like you need to talk. Just call me if you fancy slugging it out sometime." With a wink, she was gone leaving Jane to face the wrath of the scorned doctor alone.

The brunette ran her hand through her hair before putting her hands firmly on her hips. "You want to explain that outburst to me Maur?" Her eyes widened as she waited for a response.

"I saw you with her Jane…and I didn't like it. She had no right touching you like that and making eyes at you."

"What the fuck Maur…are you kidding me? So I'm not allowed to hug an old friend now or talk to people?" The brunette didn't wait for a reply. She picked up her bags and started to make her way out of the store.

"Jane!...don't walk away from me…" the blonde hurried to pick up her shopping and struggled to balance the coffee in the other hand as she trotted quickly after the lean detective "…Jane!...wait for me."

The detective slowed her pace a little as her shoulders dropped in defeat; she abruptly turned and yanked the bags out of Maura's hands before turning and continuing to walk towards the parking lot. "I'm not walking away from you Maur…I just don't want to air my dirty laundry in public."

"I never did quite understand that idiom…I mean, isn't it obvious that no one would want their dirty laundry to be seen by strangers…"

Jane turned, rolling her eyes in disbelief "Really? It's a figure of speech…"

"Yes I know, which contradicts the principle of compositionality. I really don't see the point…"

Jane stopped dead in her tracks just before they reached the car "Seriously…you don't like what I say, you don't like me looking at people…I can't talk to friends and I definitely cannot have any form of contact with them…is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. Take me home." The blonde bluntly replied as she squeezed into the passenger side with all of her bags.

Jane looked to the sky "Really? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

* * *

><p>Jane padded to the kitchen to get a beer, she hadn't realized that dusk had fallen until she opened the fridge door and noticed the room suddenly illuminated by the light radiating from within.<p>

She hadn't spoken to Maura since she had dropped her home earlier that afternoon, and it was killing her. She hadn't felt like this since she had shot Paddy Doyle. She felt sick to the stomach just because of a little misunderstanding, a little disagreement. All she wanted was to be around the blonde, just being in the same room made her happy.

When they had parted earlier, they hadn't hugged or kissed one another, they hadn't even said goodbye. Maura had got out of the car, ignored her and walked away without looking back. Jane was equally as stubborn, she hadn't looked at Maura as she left, she remained looking straight ahead of her as the blonde vanished into her house.

Jane plopped herself back down on to the couch and continued flicking through the endless channels of rubbish. She sighed as she threw the controller aside and leant back, exhaling with a deep sigh.

She couldn't help but look for her cell out of the corner of her eye, picking it up she checked for any missed calls or text messages, but nothing, before she threw it aside again.

"Damn you Maura!" The brunette grunted as she took a sip from the beer bottle. There was no way she was going to give in first. She was not the one who had done anything wrong, and if Maura couldn't be bothered to call her, then why should she go out of her way to break the silence? But it was too hard, she hastily picked up the cell again and checked her messages, knowing full well there wouldn't be any unread from Maura in there. Before she could stop herself she had chosen to hit the compose button and began typing away.

"_Hey, I miss you. Will you talk to me? xx" _She paused momentarily before quickly hitting send, before she could rethink her actions.

Within seconds she heard a feint series of classical beeps following by a tentative knock at her front door. Immediately she knew it was Maura outside from her distinctive alert tone.

The brunette eagerly jumped to her feet and pulled open the door to reveal a very sorry looking Maura.

The doctor looked almost crushed as she stood hunched over, and there were obvious signs that she had been crying. The red eyes and slightly flushed face suggested that she had probably cried on her way over.

"Maur…I'm so sorry…" Jane was cut off by Maura before she could continue any further.

"No it was me Jane, I just don't want to lose you now…" Instead of continuing verbally, the blonde moved closer, pulling her overnight bag along with her "…I'm so sorry…" she sobbed before throwing her arms around the taller woman's neck and crying into her chest.

"Hey hey, shhhhh…there's no need to cry, you won't ever lose me…" Jane used her thumb and forefinger to lift Maura's head so that they were looking at each other. Even when she was crying, Maura was still an amazingly gorgeous creature and Jane didn't mind seeing her in such a raw emotional state "…you are so beautiful…" she used her thumb to wipe the blondes cheek dry as she cupped her face gently "…I want to prove to you that I'm serious, that I mean it when I say I love you, and that I will spend the rest of my life loving you and only you if you let me. Do you understand Maura?"

The blonde nodded and guided her lips to the brunettes cheek "I'm just unsure of what we are…" she kissed the corner of Jane's mouth as she kicked the door closed behind her "…are we together?..." she blushed a little at her own question "…I mean, are we exclusive?"

Jane couldn't help but laugh at Maura's question "Of course we are…we better be anyway! I swear Maur…if anyone ever comes on to you or even smiles at you in the wrong way…I will beat the shit out of them, and tomorrow I'll tell everyone at Sunday lunch that we are in a serious relationship." Her eyes searched the paler face before her for signs of approval.

"Really? You would do both of those for me?..." The blonde beamed "…does that mean you are mine and only mine?" Her last words were strained as she fought to hold back a fresh wave of emotion.

"Yes…" Jane cupped the doctors face and sincerely added "…till the day I die, I am yours and only yours." The simple words reignited Maura's uncontrollable emotions and once again she began sobbing.

The blonde let herself be engulfed by Jane's strong arms, the feel and need to be so close Jane was overwhelming "I've never really had anyone I could truly call mine." Maura sniffed.

Jane pulled back from the embrace and gently placed her lips upon the blondes, "You better be prepared because you are never getting rid if me now...I have something for you..." Jane took Maura's hand and led her to the couch "...just wait there a sec..."

"Oh but Jane, I have something for you too..." the blonde added as she straightened her hair and wiped at her eyes once more to compose herself.

"Really? You got me something...do you want yours first?" The brunette reappeared in the doorway.

"I'm not even sure if I should be giving it to you Jane...I mean, I don't know if I'm being a little to presumptuous." She motioned towards her bag left near the door, which Jane willingly wheeled over.

The detective perched herself on the edge of the couch, toying with a small ribbon on the flat box she was holding "Why would you buy it and then not want to give it to me?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time..." Maura began rummaging inside the bag "...but the more I think about it, the more I think I should have discussed it with you first?"

"Huh...now I'm intrigued." Jane was craning her neck, to try and get a peak of what Maura was doing.

The blonde pulled out a small velvet box, and immediately turned to Jane. She felt her cheeks flush and felt very uncomfortable as she outstretched her hand to give it to Jane.

"Maura!..." the detective was shocked, although the box was closed she knew instinctively what usually came in those sorts of jewelery boxes "...what did you do?"

Tentatively she took the box and looked to the blonde before her.

By now, Maura was uncharacteristically biting her nails and fidgeting "Open it then Jane."

With a small creak, the small box was open. Jane's eyes grew wide, her hand covering her mouth as she gasped "Maur!..."

"Well? Will you..." The blonde was trying to work out of it was a good or bad surprise "...will you move in with me?"

"Yes! Yes I'll move in with you..." In a flash, Jane had leaped across the couch, clutching the gift box containing the front door key to Maura's house closely to her chest. She closed the small gap between them, taking the blondes head in her hands, she smothered her with quick kisses "...kinda makes mine look really lame." She reached round for the box and reluctantly presented it to Maura.

"Gift wrapped too...nice folds, neat sticky tape, full and bouncy bow...I'm guessing they did this in store?"

"Just open it Maur!"

After what seemed like an eternity of carefully unwrapping, Maura reached the box inside and removed the lid, revealing an item of clothing. "Ah a Red Sox jersey, very nice thank you Jane."

The brunette could tell that the appreciation was slightly forced "That's not all, have a look at the back."

As instructed, the doctor pulled the slightly oversized garment from the box, she held it up before turning it around "Isles 29...that's very..."

"Lame..." Jane huffed.

"No not at all, its sweet...but what does the number 29 signify though?" The blonde smiled in confusion.

"Its the date of our first case, all added together July 12th 2010. I got it bigger so you could use it as a nightshirt...I thought...I imagined you would look sexy in it...plus its authentic!" Jane offered with a little uncertainty.

"I love it Jane! I really do, I love how much thought you have put into it..." She leaned in to whisper into Jane's ear "...would you like me to try it on for you?"

Jane could only nod as thoughts of Maura in just a jersey sent her pulse racing.

"Make yourself comfortable Jane, I wont be long"

* * *

><p>"For fuck sake..." Jane mumbled to herself "...Maur, you got lost in there?"<p>

"Patience Jane, just one last thing...I'm coming!..." Maura made her way out of Jane's bedroom "...now Jane, you have to close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you."

"Ok." Jane smiled as she closed her eyes tight.

The blonde made her way over to the couch, her heels clicking against the wooden floor. "Are your eyes still closed Jane?"

"Yes...did you put shoes on?" The brunette waited in anticipation.

"Yes..." She took once step closer, leaving herself stood directly behind the couch where Jane was sat. The doctor pulled the nightstick from its holster on her utility belt and held it firmly in one hand whilst sensually rubbing the larger end with the other free hand "...do you trust me Janie?"

"Yes." the detective gasped as she felt sudden contact on her shoulder.

"Do you promise not to look until I say so?"

"Yes, I promise." by now the brunettes jaw was hanging slack in expectation.

Maura used the nightstick to gently run across Jane's shoulders then slowly down and across her chest until it found her cleavage. The brunette was confused, she knew it was too cold and lifeless to be any part of Maura but with her eyes firmly shut, her senses were on overdrive trying to figure out what it was that was causing her to be so excited.

The blonde leaned in closer, her ample breasts pushed firmly into the back of Jane's head as she leaned forward to watch her actions. She pushed the nightstick lower, down between the brunettes breasts, down her firm stomach, until it came to stop, just at the waistband of Jane's jeans.

"Do you still want the same thing as me?" the blonde husked.

"Uh huh." Jane gulped as she nodded her head, hoping that the item Maura was using would continue its exploration.

Maura pushed herself forward, so she was able to reach a little further and let the nightstick glide down the length of the detectives thigh before quickly prodding it between her knees.

Naturally, Jane's legs parted a little but Maura seized the opportunity to force them further apart with the black stick.

The blonde ran the baton back up the length of the opposite thigh.

"Jane?..." She used the nightstick to toy with the button of detectives pants "...do you want me to fuck you Janie?"

"God yes!..." before the brunette had realized, Maura had slipped the nightstick between her legs. Using it to rub up and down the length of her core through her jeans "...I want to fuck you Maura." She managed to pant.

"Stand up and turn round, but keep your eyes closed." Maura instructed.

In a flash the brunette was on her feet facing the blonde expectantly. Just as quickly, Maura had lifted herself over the back of the couch. Sitting on the back of it with her feet on the seat cushions, she opened her legs and put her arms out wide either side of her for support.

"You can open your eyes now Detective."

"Holy fucking Christ that's hot!..." Jane looked at every inch of the blonde before her with pure lust. The service cap on Maura's head was perched just right, slightly angled so it didn't look too formal. The navy blue, heavy duty shirt had been purposely left unbuttoned, low enough to see the tops of the blondes breasts. The shirt was tucked neatly into well fitting blue pants and finished off nicely with a tightly pulled leather belt. Hanging loosely around her hips was a utility belt, complete with nightstick and cuffs. Jane then realized what instrument had been used to arouse her. Lastly, the brunettes eyes found Maura's feet and saw she had replaced traditional service boots with something much more 'Maura'...5" black heels "...is that my old uniform?"

"Yes, it appears to fit me very well, don't you think?"

"I'd say..." the detectives eyes homed in on Maura's heaving breasts. She was sure that the buttons would pop at any minute "...c'mere." Jane growled as she moved forward, kneeling on the couch between the blondes parted legs.

Jane's hand snaked around the back of the doctors head, pulling her lips in close. Starting out slowly they kissed gently, moving their lips against one another. Jane felt the blondes legs wrap around her waist, pulling her in closer. Close enough to feel the heat radiating from between her legs. This was all it took for Jane to deepen the kiss, she forced her tongue deep into the blondes mouth, licking the length of the reciprocating tongue as she withdrew, then capturing the doctors lower lip between her teeth.

"Do you want to move somewhere more comfortable?" the detectives voice deep with desire.

Without hesitation they found themselves in Jane's bedroom. The brunette perched herself on the edge of the bed as she watched Maura before her. The blonde began pulling at her shirt, once free she made light work of each of the buttons.

"Let me do that...please." The brunette whispered.

Maura took a step closer and allowed Jane to undo the remainder of the buttons. The brunette then slipped her hands inside and cupped both breasts, kneading both of the soft mounds through the black lace bra.

The blonde reached further down and undid the clasp responsible for holding the utility belt around her hips, in one fluid motion it was off and discarded on the floor. She then made quick work of undoing the bulky belt buckle, followed by the button and zipper of her pants. She left it open just enough to reveal to top of her matching panties.

"I have another present for you..." the blonde blushed "...well technically speaking, its for both of us."

"And you want to give it to me now when all I want to do is see you naked?" Jane pushed her face into the blondes generous chest.

"Yes...but I want you to take your clothes off first." The blonde pulled back slightly and stood waiting.

Jane huffed and shook her head, but still she reluctantly stood, her eyes never breaking contact with the hazel lust filled orbs before her.

She watched Maura's eyes dilate as she pulled her t-shirt swiftly over her head to reveal a plain and simple white bra, then she noticed Maura lick her lips as she roughly unbuttoned her jeans and let them fall to the floor. Standing in her bra and white boy shorts, she took a step closer. The blondes arms immediately wrapping round her neck as the brunette placed her hands upon her hips, pulling them closer together.

The blondes fingertips traced down the detectives back until they found the clasp of Jane's bra, she nimbly undid the garment and let it slide down the brunettes firm arms. Without warning she pushed at Jane's firm shoulders, causing her to fall back on the bed.

"Maura! Are you getting frisky with me?" The brunette giggled.

"You have no idea Jane...now get up there." She pointed to the head of the bed.

As Jane turned to crawl the length of the bed on her hand and knees, Maura couldn't resist reaching out and making firm hard contact with Jane's small butt and the flat of her own outstretched hand.

With a loud smacking noise, the brunette stumbled forward.

"Ow! My god Maur...did you just SPANK me?"Jane's eyebrows were nearly in her hair.

"Yes, I believe I did...and I quite enjoyed it." The blonde giggled.

"You've been reading that 50 showers of shit again haven't you?" The detective cocked her eyebrow.

"No I have not!..." Maura looked almost insulted "...although I did watch a rather interesting documentary about the porn industry which gave me a few ideas..." She wiggled her eyebrows "...which reminds me..." The blonde bent over and produced a box from beneath the bed, no pretty gift wrapping or bows. Just plain and simple, discreet. She looked to Jane before removing the lid "...I thought we could try this."

"Fuck! You bought a...dildo? And a huge motherfucker at that! Maura..." The brunette whined.

"Jane..." The blonde knelt on the edge of the bed and moved forward on all fours, letting her shirt hang open to reveal her bosom. That certainly got Jane's attention "...you can do whatever you want to me and to yourself...but all I ask for in return, is that you fuck me with it."

The blonde crawled closer until she was hovering above Jane's half naked body. The brunette leaning against the headboard of her modestly sized bed in just her shorts was like a dream come true for the blonde.

"I want you to make me come with it." Maura's head dipped and she immediately took one of Jane's nipples to her mouth, licking and sucking at it before she let her trail of kisses move up her chest, and neck. Paying particular attention to the throbbing vein in her neck.

Maura pulled back to find Jane's dark eyes staring back at her, full of arousal "I want you to fuck me until I scream your name Janie."

Before long, Maura had found herself naked, except for the service cap and heels that Jane had insisted she kept on "_You look really sexy in them, I want to fuck you whilst you're wearing them". _Along the way, Jane's remaining underwear had been removed also, leaving them both naked and writhing against each other.

Maura was the brave one, Maura knew exactly what she wanted and she had slowly begun figuring out how she could get Jane to do all of the things she had only imaged until now. By talking, talking dirty, talking about what she wanted made Jane so aroused that she forgot about her fears and reservations and just went with it.

This evening was no different. Maura sat up on her knees, pulling Jane into a sitting position with her. The blonde reached back and fumbled, looking for the 12" bright pink phallus that she was about to introduce into their lives.

Maura moved into a sitting position and moved herself into Jane's lap, she then placed one foot either side of Jane's hips, exposing her gleaming core to brunette.

The doctor lowered the toy between her legs and began stroking herself with it, immediately her arousal evident on the tip of the latex surface. The contact caused her breath to hitch and her eyes suddenly focusing on her lovers face before her.

Jane watched in amazement, it felt like this woman was baring her soul to her, right before her without any inhibitions and all she could do was stare "Do it Maur, put it inside you and imagine its me."

Without any hesitation, the blonde lined it up and slowly pushed it in. Her head fell back as she gasped at the intrusion, but quickly accommodated half of its length as she pushed it slowly deeper "Ah..." the blondes breathing changed significantly as she began moving it back and forth, causing her hips to grind in time with her wrist actions.

"Fucking...gorgeous..." the detective watched as the dildo moved back and forth, each time covered with more slick arousal. She kissed the doctor passionately, their tongues dueling for dominance as Maura breathed heavily against the brunettes mouth.

This moment could quite possibly have been the most aroused Jane had ever been in her life, she was sure that one touch would push her over the edge. She didn't want to miss out on this and regret not taking action. She opened her legs slowly, causing Maura's bottom to slide through until she was sitting on the bed, then Jane mirrored the blondes position. She opened herself up to her girlfriend leaving one leg under the blondes and one leg over "...I want you to fuck me."

The message was loud and clear. Maura scooted a little closer, close enough for the other end of the dildo to reach Jane's throbbing core.

"Ah, that's why it has two ends!" Jane felt a little foolish at her own admission. She wasn't very adventurous and had never seen a double ended dildo before.

"Yes, so we can both be pleasured at the same time..." The blonde husked as she used the end of the pink latex to flick back and forth over Jane's clitoris "...are you sure you want to do this Jane?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life..." The brunette placed her fingers over the blondes which were firmly holding the dildo in place. They both watched as Jane aided Maura to insert it into herself "fuuuuck..." the brunette gasped, her eyes locking on to Maura's "...I love you so much."

In unison, their hands moved back and forth, guiding the toy in and out. Both of their bodies rocked against each thrust and their hips began rolling as the warmth in the pit of their stomachs began to grow.

Eager for more and with her frustration growing, Jane moved her hips in closer, leaving no space for their hands, meaning she could take more of the dildo in. Maura copied her actions, leaving no space between their throbbing cores. With each thrust and roll of their hips, both of the womens clitorises bumped sending a fresh new wave of need through their bodies.

Both were now leaning back slightly, while breathing heavily. Flushed with desire and exertion, and covered lightly in a sheen of sweat. Seeing Maura in this feral way was the killer for Jane, her eyes shut as she started groaning.

"Jane...look at me." The blonde demanded.

Jane did so but couldn't control her body, her thrusts became erratic. Causing the other end of the toy to pound harder into the blonde, resulting in her breasts bouncing freely.

"Fuck Janie...yes...I'm so close..." the doctor panted "...make me come so hard, please."

"Ah..." The brunettes body tensed and stilled before a series of shudders cursed trough her body.

"Yes!..." The blonde ground herself harder and deeper into the brunette, their clitorises now pushed against each other as they both rode out their orgasm.

The doctors body shook as she cried out, before going completely limp and falling into Jane's outstretched arms.

"I love you so much Jane." The blonde sobbed, once again her emotions getting the better of her.

"I love you too Maur...and you are all mine" Jane whispered before placing a kiss upon the top of the blondes head.


	20. Chapter 20

_**7 Days**_

_So, this day has arrived. The final chapter! I am quite excited to see the end of it but on the other hand a little sad that its over. I've really enjoyed writing this one._

_Thank you too all of you for your continued support and interest, a special big thank you to **KMB848 **for her continued support and error checking! If it wasn't for her you guys would have ended up reading an ineligible mess!_

_Anyway, I have Airs and Graces to start work on…although it won't be updated for a while as I have some exciting stuff going on right now but I will pick it up again at some point in the future (maybe when I have a few chapters written.)_

_Again thank you, I have met some lovely people along the way and if you haven't done so already…review review review!_

* * *

><p>Jane stirred childishly in her sleep, her arms lashed and her legs kicked. Her previously undisturbed sleep, was now being loudly and annoyingly disturbed.<p>

"Go away..." The brunette mumbled as she continued to dribble face first into the pillow beneath her head. Her cell continued to ring, over and over again without relent "...leave me alone!"

Tired of hearing her protests and unable to drown out the noise with a pillow for any longer, Maura sighed loudly and stretched across the naked form beside her, grabbing the vibrating cell off the nightstand whilst quickly admiring the sight of her girlfriends lack of clothing.

"This is Chief Medical Examiner Maura Isles speaking, Detective Rizzoli is otherwise unavailable at the moment may I pass on a message?" The blonde answered surprisingly chirpy, with a huge smile on her face. It was the first time she had ever answered her girlfriend's phone and it seemed like a bigger deal to her than it actually was. She was very pleased with herself, she had even considered addressing herself as 'Maura Isles, ME and girlfriend to the wonderful and sexy Detective Rizzoli' but she knew that wouldn't go down too well at work, but it might make the brunette smile.

Suddenly, the smile was wiped off her face and her tone changed "Oh hello...yes Angela, she's right here beside me...she's still asleep yes..." her eyes shot to the small digital display at the side of the bed "...ok...I will tell her...see you soon Angela." She hung up and flopped back on the bed, throwing the phone to one side and covering her face with her hands whilst letting out a sigh.

"That's why I don't answer early morning calls from Ma...let that be a lesson to you..." Jane groggily added as she peaked out from one semi open eye "...have I ever told you that you have the most amazing body I have ever seen?" The brunette suddenly sucked in the excess saliva that had been caused by ogling the doctor's naked form.

The blonde giggled and quickly rolled over on to her stomach, in a small attempt to cover herself. She had to play a little hard to get even though she was willing to offer every single part of herself out to the brunette. She would have been happy to lay there under full scrutiny if that's what Jane wanted. She was and always had been comfortable in her own skin but she didn't want to appear over confident or full of herself knowing how self conscious Jane was about her own body.

"You are quite easy on the bulbus oculi too you know..." The doctor smirked and immediately seized the open opportunity before her which may never arise again. Her eyes became fully focused on Jane's exposed ass. Her hand quickly grabbed at the pert buttock, and squeezed it as hard as she could "...and not only is your glutimus maximus mine, its also divine." The blonde's eyes twinkled mischievously. Before the brunette could protest, Maura's head had joined her hand and she grazed the smooth skin with her teeth, gently biting the flesh in front of her.

"Maur!..." Jane squealed, not only shocked but also embarrassed. She quickly grabbed for the sheets and tried to cover herself.

"Don't go acting all shy with me now Janie..." The blonde purred as she looked up the length of Jane's now covered body "...not after last night anyway..." she positioned herself on all fours, and then began to crawl up the brunettes body, painfully and agonizingly slow until they were face to face "...what we shared last night, it was amazing. I've...I've never ever felt that way, physically or emotionally with anyone." The blonde's breathing was now heavy and she felt her skin flush as she recalled their activities from the night before.

"It was fucking sexy..." the brunette husked as her hands instinctively landed upon the blondes hips before pulling her down closer "...watching you fucking me like that was..." her words were cut off by the blondes lips crashing against her own.

They kissed passionately and things easily became heated once again, both sets of hands began wondering and exploring without any hesitation as the sheets were kicked aside. Kisses began to get clumsy and the newly fueled arousal was clearly evident from the heavy breathing that filled the otherwise silent apartment.

"Jane..." the blonde gasped trying to get her girlfriends attention.

"Maur...you feel so good..." the brunette moaned into the smaller woman's mouth in response as her hands easily found the doctors full firm breasts.

"Jane...as much as..." The doctor began to get her words out between kisses and heavy breathing "...as much as I want your...face in my..._ohhh_...pussy..."

The vulgar choice of words coming from the pristine mouth of the usually eloquent doctor were again responsible for awakening Jane's desires "I thought you would never ask." the strong detective made light work of flipping them over so she was hovering above the petite blonde.

"Jane wait...your Mother called to tell us it was 12 o'clock and if we were late she would carry on and break the good news without us."

"Fuck..." the brunettes arms buckled and she let herself fall on top of the doctor with a small thud "...noooo, I don't want to go!" She buried her face into abundant curls.

"If we don't move now I won't be able to control myself and then there is no way of us getting dressed and over there in 30 minutes..." Maura pushed her moody girlfriend aside and rose from the bed "...don't be such a baby, we can continue this later."

With no time for showers or preparation, the pair arrived at Maura's house leaving only minutes to spare. The blonde lead the way through her front door. As they both stepped over the threshold, they were met by an outburst of applause and cheers from Tommy, Frankie and Korsak.

Jo Friday went yapping off into the source of the noise, excited by all of the people who were all suddenly very eager to greet the little pup. Angela on the other hand had other priorities.

Making a beeline for the newly acquainted couple, she threw her hands up in the air and gestured around the room to the abundance of Rainbow colored decorations.

"Happy coming o…" Angela began to declare.

With one graceful step, Jane was in front of her Mother with her hand firmly over her mouth "Ma! Don't you even dare."

"But Janie…" Angela mumbled through the palm of her daughters hand before shaking herself free. Before she could turn to reconvene with the other guests, Jane caught her by the wrist and pulled her back.

"I got this Ma! Just keep out of it, ok?"

Jane pleaded with her mother, but all Angela could do was roll her knowing eyes, again she tried to pull away from her daughters hold but was pulled back. This time Jane pulled her Mothers forearm into a double handed grip, twisting each hand in opposite directions, causing her skin to stretch tenderly in a childish Chinese burn.

"Ow!..." Angela smacked at the brunettes arm playfully before wrenching her other arm from her grasp "…ok ok! No need to hurt your Mother!..." She turned to make her way back to the kitchen "…I even decorated the place for you and that's the thanks I get."

"Gee thanks Ma, so thoughtful..." Jane sarcastically replied "…stupid gay rainbows." She added under her breath.

"It was lovely of you to go to so much themed effort Angela…" the blonde added as she joined the older Rizzoli in the kitchen "…can I help with anything?"

"See Janie…at least Maura appreciates me! Thank you sweety, if only my own daughter was as thoughtful as you."

The brunette scrunched her face up in a playful and childish manner at both of the women. She pulled the sort of face that a kid would pull at a 'know it all' when they were gloating about their achievements.

This was almost one of those occasions, Maura beamed from ear to ear after the appraisal from Angela; she seemed very proud of her own actions and took great pride in others appreciating her. That was until she saw Jane's face pulling, which immediately wiped the smile from her face. Instead of reacting vocally, Maura stuck her tongue out at the brunette.

"Stop pulling faces you two..." Angela called from a bent position in front of the oven "...I know what you're doing."

"_How?"_ Maura mouthed at the brunette silently as she shrugged her shoulders in disbelief.

"_Eyes in her ass!"_ The brunette mouthed back and emphasized her response by sticking out her own butt and pointing to it, causing the blonde to giggle softly.

"Jane!..." The elder Rizzoli turned to her daughter "...go make yourself useful, go and pick a suitable wine."

"Let me help you Jane." The blonde eagerly offered and followed the lean detective out of the kitchen.

Once they were in brief privacy of the basement, Jane reached out. Taking Maura's hand in her own and tugging her forward until their bodies bumped together clumsily. The detectives arm reached round and encircled the smaller woman's waist before pulling her in closer. She placed her hands upon the blonde's hips as she planted her lips upon her eager girlfriend's mouth.

Maura's hands reached up and rested upon the detective's chest, using just enough force to walk her backwards until the brunette came into contact with a pile of boxes stacked neatly behind her.

"Does the dark and dusty basement turn you on Doctor Isles?" The brunette playfully teased as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Actually no. It's the thought of people being right above us while I make you climax…"

"Oh." Jane visibly shuddered, she wasn't sure if it was the blondes embarrassing choice of words or just the thought and excitement of Maura's suggestion, knowing that anyone could catch them if they dared do it.

"…and I wanted to continue what we started earlier." the blonde added as she reached down between her own body and the brunettes. In the limited space between them, the doctor managed to pop the top button of Jane's jeans, the remaining two followed suit with a quick firm tug which pulled the strong detective off balance slightly.

The brunette placed her hands on the boxes behind her to steady herself "Maura?..." she wasn't quite sure that this was a good idea. She never had been the adventurous type.

"Shh…" Looking the brunette directly in the eye, Maura placed the flat of her hand upon the taller woman's stomach and slowly began to push her hand downwards until it disappeared into the opening of her jeans, instantly finding the elastic of her underwear.

With a quick twitch of her fingertips, Maura found her hand under the fabric and continued on its downward decent.

The blonde placed her other free hand beside the brunette and leaned in, just close enough to whisper "…can you be quiet?" The blonde pushed her fingers a little lower, until they found the apex of Jane's sex.

The brunette took a sharp inhale of breath and as she bit her lip in anticipation. All she could do was nod eagerly.

"If you start making too much noise, I will be forced to stop. Do you understand?" The blonde's fingers dipped lower, parting damp folds.

Again, the brunette nodded "Uh huh." Her eyes slammed shut at the sudden intrusion and her head fell backwards as the blondes nimble fingers dipped lower still, spreading the evidence of her arousal back up until she found the sensitive spot which ached to be touched.

"Oh god…" Jane gasped in appreciation as the doctor's fingers quickly and diligently got to work on satisfying her girlfriend's needs. Her pace quickened in a short space of time as she buried her face into the detective's neck, nipping and licking at the sensitive skin.

"I feel…" the brunette breathed heavy "…like a man."

The doctors confused eyes found her girlfriends dark, arousal filled pools "What?..."

"Oh…fuck…" The brunette was quickly approaching release "…I mean…because you're…ah…" her breath was increasingly labored "…giving me a quickie."

"Oh Janie…you are from being like man, you are far too sexy. Anyway…can a man feel this…" her fingers quickly slipped from the brunettes throbbing clit and easily pushed inside her burning core.

"Fuck!..." the brunette hissed.

"Oops, sorry…" the blonde removed her fingers agonizingly slow and once again found Jane's clitoris. This time her pace wasn't slow and tender like before. It was rough and hurried, intent on bringing Jane to orgasm as quickly as possible.

Her actions worked.

"Maur…" the brunette almost begged as she gasped for air desperately.

"Come for me Janie…" the blonde whispered as she locked her lips onto the gasping mouth before her. She forced her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth and with a few more precise wrist and finger movements, the detective was groaning into her mouth.

The brunette's body jerked and spasmed several times as her orgasm ran through her weakened body. As she recovered, she slumped forwards into the blondes arms.

The doctor tenderly kissed the top of her girlfriend's unruly locks "I love you Jane." She gently removed her hand from her pants so that she was able to embrace her fully and support the dead weight in front of her.

After taking a minute to regain her composure, Jane lifted her head and placed a chaste kiss on Maura's lips "I love you too…and thank you!" The two women giggled as they straightened their clothes and hair.

The blonde swiftly turned, grabbing a bottle of wine without even inspecting the label and made her way back to the stairs, stopping halfway up and peering back down with a huge smile at her girlfriend "Well? What are you waiting for?" Without giving Jane a chance to respond, she was gone.

Seconds later, the brunette bounded back up into the house, not able to hide the smirk on her face. She glanced over at Maura who was removing the cork from the wine bottle. The same goofy grin was etched on her face too.

"Did you two girls have to move all of my boxes out of the way to get to the wine rack?" Angela enquired.

"No, I had already rearranged your storage boxes Angela." The blonde nonchalantly replied.

"Yeah Ma…I think Maura alphabetized them all before you had chance to." Jane joked as she removed the bottle cap from her beer and took a sip.

"Oh, thank you honey. It's just…it sounded like you two were struggling with something down there…" Angela replied, not detecting her daughter's sarcasm.

"Yeah…I nearly came down to help. Figured you needed a big strong man like me to help." Frankie added.

"That wouldn't have been necessary…" the doctor blushed as she looked over at her girlfriend who was sat at the dining table with a horrified expression on her face "…we are both strong independent women, we are more than capable of taking care of ourselves without needing a man."

Jane choked on her beer, ungracefully spitting the liquid over herself as she coughed violently.

Grabbing a towel, the doctor rushed to her side. "Are you ok Janie?" Without warning she began patting the front of her t-shirt with the towel, using it to cover her hand as she groped the other woman's breasts casually.

"Hmm…" The blonde hummed "…all good now?" She turned and resumed her kitchen duties, leaving the brunette to watch open mouthed.

Before long, all six of them were happily digging into the Sunday feast that Angela had prepared like one big happy family. There were occasional hums of appreciation and compliments made about how delicious the food was, in additional to the general banter between the Rizzoli children. All of which was easily hushed by Korsak. It has been easy for him to fill Franks shoes, they hadn't seen their Father for so long he had almost been forgotten and Angela was definitely happier without him being around.

Angela finished her meal first and sat back, taking in her happy family and smiling in appreciation.

"Ma…are you ok?" Tommy enquired, seeing Angela get all teary eyed. But she did not reply, she kept on smiling.

"Ma…" Jane butted in "…you look like you have wind, what's wrong?"

Angela glared at her eldest, finding it hard to believe that she would lower the tone of such a perfect moment "Oh Jane…don't be so crass. I'm just happy! My beautiful children are here, my lovely Vince is here…" she reached over and took Korsak's hand in her own "…what more could I ask for?"

Jane rolled her eyes, that was her queue to break the news. She nervously cleared her throat and wiped her mouth on her napkin before rising to her feet. She took a deep breath, _here goes._

"While everyone is here…" She had broken out in a nervous sweat, she looked down to Maura sat beside her who was gazing lovingly back at her, her chin resting on her hand. The blonde casually let her fingers linger below her nose, inhaling the faint smell of Jane's arousal that lingered there. The brunette's eyes went wide before she continued "…there is something Maura and I have to tell you."

"What is it Jane?" Angela tried to act as though she knew nothing but it was obviously fake.

"You both have super powers?" Tommy joked.

"Yeah, like detective and ME by day, super crime fighting hero's Rizzo and Izzlo by night." Frankie added making both of the grown men laugh.

Korsak sighed at their childish antics "Don't you mean professionals by day, lovers by night?..." Now he couldn't help but laugh at his absurd suggestion, but his laugh quickly subsided when he saw both Jane and Maura glaring at him "…I was joking…right…I mean everyone jokes about it." He laughed again uncomfortably.

"Vince, let Janie speak." Angela urged.

"Yes, go run away and tell all of your little buddies and laugh about it…" Jane made a gesture with her hand, as though her index and forefinger were legs walking away "…Maura and I are now in a relationship…and we will be living together as partners."

Without a word, Frankie jumped to his feet. He stepped towards his sister and engulfed her in the biggest hug he could muster "I'm so happy for you sis…anyone gives you any grief about this and I will personally knock them out." He let go of his hold and moved towards Maura, pulling her into the same vice like hold "You and Janie were meant for each other."

"Great…" Tommy piped up throwing his hands in the air "why'd you have to take the only hot friend you ever had?"

"Because she knew from the beginning that I loved her." Maura stated as Jane glared at her youngest jerk of a brother.

Angela stepped forward and put her arms around the two women "My beautiful girls…" they quickly returned the embrace "…I am so proud of you and I am happy you finally did this!"

As Jane let herself be hugged she glanced at Korsak. He was smiling back, nodding his head in approval, he didn't need words to tell Jane how proud he was of her, the action alone spoke a thousand words and his acceptance was all that she needed.

"Get over here old man." Jane joked as Korsak stepped forward and joined the group hug, quickly followed by Frankie and a reluctant Tommy.

"Welcome to the mad house!" the brunette managed to get her head under the mass of arms to look at her girlfriend, before quickly kissing her lips.

"I feel at home already." The blonde replied, she finally had a family. She finally had someone who cared. She finally had everything she had ever wanted…Jane.

-THE END-

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again to all of the people who have supported me. There have been some people along the way being negative because they didn't like certain idea's that I had however they still continued to read and criticize every chapter and my style of writing. All I can say is "why?" If you don't like it then stop reading! Lol<em>

_I am not by any means a writer or a English scholar so I do make mistakes and the only creation I have is my own mind, some of you liked it and I'm glad I could entertain some of you. As they say "You can't please all of the people all of the time!"_

_I do have some more ideas, however time is an issue for me now. Please let me know if you would like to see more of my stories and feel free to get in touch with me! _


End file.
